Moments II
by Yumemakura
Summary: In this series of moments, Bagoas is helplessly in love with Hephaistion, and from chapter 19, Roxane who is possessively in love with Alexander joined to add some more complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Prompt: Home  
**Title: Home Is Where the Art Is**

When Mazaeus had surrendered to Alexander after the battle of Gaugamela, the king ordered Bagoas to go to Babylon and prepare a room for Hephaistion. It had been so long since they had slept on a real bed under a roof since they started their campaign, and Alexander wanted to make sure to give Hephaistion an exquisite place while they were in Babylon, a place he could call home.

He wanted to make it as an early present for Hephaistion's birthday that was approaching in a few months. Besides, Hephaistion deserved a retreat after the hard and successful work of building bridges over the Euphrates.

Bagoas was excited. He felt good and proud that Alexander trusted him. He was determined to show his great taste. As soon as he arrived in Babylon, he visited a treasurer Bagophanes with a letter from Alexander in his hand. The old eunuch ran his gaze slowly over Bagoas from head to toe. A pang of jealousy formed up in the treasurer's mind. He once was young and beautiful like this boy.

"So the King left you in charge of decorating a general's chamber?"

Sensing a tone of challenge from the man, Bagoas replied proudly.

"Yes, and as king Alexander explained in his letter, the money should not be an issue."

"Very well, let's go and pick a room for him. As you may know every one of the chambers in the palace is suitable even for a king."

"I already know which room I want for Hephaistion." Bagoas' firm answer made the treasurer raise an eyebrow.

Ignoring the old eunuch's sarcasm, Bagoas led the way straight to the room directly across from the King's chamber.

"Well, excellent choice. You know that I am the one who was in charge of decorating this room. I see some of the drapes are out dated, but we can replace them easily, and maybe we can add more colors and patterns to the ceiling as well. We also can replace the bathtub with gold plate"

"Thank you Bagophanes, I can take it from here." Bagoas interrupted an excited older man.

"You do not wish me to help you?"

"No, I believe I know exactly what he wants."

"I think you are making a big mistake."

Bagoas ignored the other man, and left the room to gather around the workers. He did not have time to waste if he wanted to complete the room before Alexander's arrival in the city.

First he made them clear the room. A large red carpet with complicated patterns that covered the entire floor was removed, and the exposed marble floor was polished. Whole walls and the ceiling that were coated with intricate decorative outlines with vivid colors were covered over with plasters. Large blue plates with traditional Persian patterns of cobalt blue and gold accented freshly painted walls instead.

Heavy drapes were taken down, and replaced with thin airy white fabrics. The room was completed with an ample sized bed and a small rug placed on the foot of it. The subtle colors of various shades of blues, grey and beige of the rug, and the repeating patterns from the plates tied the room together.

"What have you done?"

The treasurer's squeaking voice echoed in the room when Bagoas was making the final adjustment of rich red cushions on the bed.

Bagoas just smiled. He was certain about what Hephaistion wanted. He was trained all his life to sense what the master wished without even being told, it was one of his survival skills. He knew that Hephaistion would rather prefer a simple clean line of decoration instead of over flooding colors and flashy decorations.

"You will be punished by the king for ruining and trashing the beautiful room. I will make sure that the king understands that I was against it, and I have nothing to do with this."

Upset Bagophanes rushed out of the chamber leaving dazed Bagoas in the middle of the room.

Alexander did not know what to think of after reading an upset letter from Bagophanes. He wanted to trust Bagoas' decision, but the letter from the treasurer of Babylon sounded very serious. When they finally made an entry to Babylon through the magnificent gate of Ishtar being celebrated with cheers and a carpet of flowers, calm Bagoas and eager Bagophanes waited for them at the palace.

"King Alexander, welcome to Babylon. Let me show your chamber that I composed with some changes to make it more suitable for the great king of Asia."

The treasurer stepped ahead and guided Alexander and Hephaistion to the King's chamber. He opened the door and enjoyed the astonished looks of the king and his general. The room was the most luxurious and filled with rich colors and complicated patterns that covered every single space in the room.

"Now, Bagoas will show you the general Hephaistion's room, as I explained it in my letter, I have nothing to do with it."

Bagoas silently led them to the room across from Alexander's. The heavy wooden door was identical to the one of the King's chamber. However, once the door was opened, the interior of the room was completely different. Hephaistion's worried expression lightened up immediately and a broad smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you Bagoas, this is wonderful. It is perfect indeed."

Hephaistion thanked Bagoas while running his fingers along a cerulean silk cover on the bed.

"And thank you Alexander. I could not ask anything better for my birthday. I really feel at home here."

It was satisfying for Bagoas to see Hephaistion's happily illuminated face that well contrasted with the pale hard expression of Bagophanes.

Bagoas was even prouder when he saw Alexander spending every single night in Hephaistion's room. The king's chamber was merely used for an official meeting with Persian nobles. And he could not help but wonder if the reason why Alexander appointed Agathon as the new treasurer of Babylon was because of Bagophanes' misjudgments on Hephaistion's chamber.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Prompt: Lost**  
**Title: Lost in Translation**

Hephaistion was exhausted. It always took all his strength out at the battle, fighting not only for himself, but also protecting Alexander. It became almost second nature to sense Alexander's danger in the field, but it still required an enormous effort from him. The level of concentration he had to maintain was almost inhuman.

Especially today's battle was harder than ever, as it was actually the first confrontation of Alexander's army with Darius. Alexander finally had a chance to face with this great King of Persia. And Hephaistion needed to make sure that he would not lose sight of Alexander during the battle.

The bitterness still lingered in his mind whenever he recalled the battle of Granicus where he almost let Alexander get killed. Hephaistion shivered to a sudden clear sight of Alexander being attacked by the Persian officers. If it had not been for Cleitus, Alexander might not have survived. As if to wash his visions away, Hephaistion completely submerged under the bath water.

When he resurfaced and wiped the excess water out of his face, he heard a timid voice with a heavy Persian accent call his name.

"Phaistion…"

It felt rather strange to be called by a boy with almost a nickname, but Hephaistion understood that his name was not easy to pronounce especially for a foreigner. A young Persian whose gender was not certain just by looking was standing with a washcloth in his hand. It took for a moment before Hephaistion finally understood what he was suggesting.

"No, Bagoas, you do not have to do this. I can attend to myself."

The boy cocked his head questioningly, but took a step ahead. Obviously, he did not understand Greek well enough. Hephaistion simply said "No" with a firm voice this time, and raised his palms to protest.

Hephaistion regretted the harsh tone of his voice as soon as he saw the boy's expression harden as if he was scolded. When Alexander had placed this young mysterious creature under Hephaistion's protection until he could sort out what to do with him, Hephaistion did not think much. He did not foresee any problems. He looked more like a girl, but after all, he was just a tender young boy.

"That's all right, just go to bed."

He sighed and told Bagoas with a voice as gentle as could be. The boy's features relaxed instantly, but he just looked at Hephaistion with a pair of almond shaped dark eyes. Hephaistion tilted his head, put his hands together on one side of his cheek, and closed his eyes.

Bagoas smiled and nodded before leaving Hephaistion in peace. After enjoying and indulging himself in the warm relaxing water for a few more moments, Hephaistion got out of the bathtub, dried himself and headed to the cot. All he wanted to do now was to put his tired head on a soft pillow for Hypnos to claim him.

As soon as he lay on the cot, Hephaistion jumped back on his feet when a warm hand sneaked onto his stomach. He was again met with puzzled dark colored eyes. He took Bagoas' hand, and guided him to the next section of his tent where the boy's own cot was placed.

Hephaistion sighed again thinking maybe he should take a lesson in Persian, so that at least he could give this boy a simple clear order. It seemed that everything he said did not carry the same meaning by the time it reached that Persian boy. Everything was taken the wrong way.

In the mean time, Bagoas was fighting very hard to suppress the noise of his giggles by hiding under the cover on the cot. He would pretend not to be able to understand Greeks at all for a bit longer, so that he could play more misunderstandings. If he were lucky enough, he might even have a chance to steal a kiss from this blue-eyed Greek god. Boy, he was so beautiful and innocent.

What Bagoas did not know was that his Greek god already had his worshipper, and there was no way that he could even steal a friendly kiss from him. But until then, Bagoas could fantasize his desire.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Cezerye  
Prompt: Food**

Bagoas was confident. He was sure that he could get the attention of this blue-eyed Greek god. Who could resist his beauty anyway? He thought to himself that the reason why Hephaistion had not shown any interest in him was simply because Hephaistion was too busy with the army duties.

Ever since Alexander defeated King Darius at Issus and took the royal family and Bagoas under his protection, the Macedonians had been in constant battles, and it was not unusual that Bagoas did not see Hephaistion for days at a time. Bagoas shivered at the horrifying memory that still haunted him.

The horror started the night before the battle. All of a sudden, the camp became very quiet. The loud voices of the soldiers who were showing their empty courage to hide nervousness completely died down. Bagoas became curious, and could not help but sneak out despite Hephaistion's order to never leave the tent.

He looked around and saw every single soldier's eyes were fixed on the sky. When he too looked up, he gasped in chill sensing a bad omen; the orange moon was slowly being eaten away by the black shadow. He prayed to the gods for his safety. The Gods must have heard his prayer. Nothing terrible had happened to him, except Darius had lost the war, and he would probably never go back to his old life.

However, it did not bother Bagoas so much, rather, he welcomed the change. He had just been a possession and a toy of Darius after all, nothing more, nothing less. He never had a connection to his master at a personal level anyway. Besides he was disappointed in Darius when he found that the great king of Asia fled away leaving his own mother and daughters behind in the hands of the enemy.

That night, Hephaistion did not come back to his tent. Bagoas wanted to ask somebody what had happened to Hephaistion, but he was afraid that they would torture him if they found that he spoke their language. Later next day when the sun was up long before, Alexander's page came to the tent, and gestured him to follow.

As soon as he entered the royal tent, Bagoas understood why Hephaistion did not return the night before. His Greek god was resting on a cot; his left arm was bandaged and tightly in a sling against his bare chest. His brow furrowed with pain, and his face was so pale. Bagoas could not take his eyes off him. Hephaistion was lots older than him, but the vulnerable and helpless state of Hephaistion made Bagoas feel the urge to protect him.

Alexander nodded, and Bagoas understood that he was brought here for two reasons. One was for his safety since Hephaistion could not protect him due to his severe injury, and secondly, Alexander knew that he had some healing skills. Bagoas enjoyed every single moment of taking care of Hephaistion. He changed his dressing, helped him eat, drink and bathe. He wished from his own selfishness that Hephaistion would never recover.

It was the full moon again, and Hephaistion had mostly recovered from his injury by the time they entered Babylon, the city of the gateway to the gods. Now Alexander's army would rest in the palace for a while Bagoas saw his chance had finally arrived. He brushed his silky long black hair tentatively so that the best of the shine would be brought up. He remembered that King Darius could never walk away from him without taking a strand of his hair in his hand to admire.

He straightened himself up, and smiled satisfied in front of a silver mirror before taking a breakfast tray to Hephaistion's chamber. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in."

A clear voice answered from the other side. Opening the door, Bagoas found Hephaistion comfortably sitting in the chair, and reading a scroll at the writing table wearing only a loose indigo silk gown. His god was beautiful. Bagoas set the tray on the table near the bed, and walked closer to Hephaistion.

He fluttered his long black eyelashes when Hephaistion looked up at him. Hephaistion stood up, and walked to him. Bagoas' heart was pounding rapidly in anticipation. '_Yes, it always worked for Darius.'_

"What is wrong, Bagoas? Do you have lint or something in your eyes? Let me see…"

Bagoas cursed inwardly_, 'Ah, shoot! But, it feels so good to be touched'_.

Next evening, Bagoas thought of something else. The air was getting cool, and he knew that Hephaistion's injury bothered him on the chilly days like this. He visited Hephaistion's chamber with a jar of scented oil in his hand.

"Come in."

Hephaistion was sitting up on the bed with a letter resting on his lap. He rubbed his arm of the old injury unconsciously. Bagoas slipped Hephaistion's arm out of the gown.

"What are you doing, Bagoas?"

Hephaistion's eyes widened, but he did not ask any more questions when he saw Bagoas pour oil on his palms and rub them together. Bagoas made Hephaistion lie on the bed, and started massaging his arm.

"Uhm… it feels so good." Hephaistion groaned.

Bagoas smiled sweetly. '_Yes, it is finally working. Darius could never resist my touch.' _As his skilful fingers slid up Hephaistion's sensitive inner arm, Bagoas felt a small shiver run through all the way from the shoulder to the tip of Hephaistion's toe. _'Few more rubs, and I will make you moan in pleasure.'_

When Bagoas was so sure that he had finally trapped Hephaistion in his charm, he heard soft even breathing coming from the other man. He was disappointed seeing his god peacefully sleeping under his touch. _'I'd better plan something firm, something more assuring.'_

Bagoas thought really hard about what else he could do for a few days. He was very excited when he finally came up with a brilliant idea. Nobody, even goddess Artemis would be able to escape from this trap of lust. He threw his cloak over his shoulders and hurried to the market. He should not have any problems getting what he needed at this time of the year.

Bagoas did not waste time. He went straight to the kitchen from the market, and dumped everything on the table; violet carrots, flour, pistachios, honey and coconuts emerged from a sack. He grabbed one of the Persian cooks, and asked him very nicely to make 'cezerye' for him. The cook gave him a suspicious look, but he did not say a word.

Bagoas was impatient. He visited kitchen every so often to check the progress. When the sweet confection was finally done, he kissed the cook's cheek delightfully and fled for Hephaistion's chamber leaving an astonished cook behind.

As he was arranging the square pieces neatly on a silver tray, Bagoas took a bite of one. Sweet aroma of coconuts, soft gooey sugary paste, and the crunchy pistachio nuts played the perfect harmony in his mouth. The taste was heavenly. Bagoas wiped his mouth, and knocked on Hephaistion's door.

"Come in."

Bagoas felt almost dizzy. A thin soft silk gown loosely hugged Hephaistion's toned lean body. Bagoas could make out every movement of the muscles underneath. Both sides of his long silky hair were braided, and pulled up behind the ears, while the rest of the hair was freely draped over the shoulder and the back.

Hephaistion was a beautiful man, but when he made an effort, there was no competition even from the gods. And his eyes, they looked so bright and mesmerizing being complimented against the ocean blue he wore.

"Are you all right, Bagoas? Your cheeks are red. You don't have a fever, do you?"

Bagoas just shook his head, and held out the tray in front of Hephaistion.

"Thank you, Bagoas. It looks delicious."

'_Take it, Hephaistion. I had them made specially for you.'_

Bagoas' eyes eagerly followed Hephaistion's hand picking one and putting it into his mouth. Hephaistion closed his eyes dreamily.

"This is delicious…"

Bagoas almost jumped on Hephaistion when the seductive tongue slowly licked the soft flesh of the upper lip. A soft shaky sigh escaped from Bagoas' throat. When Hephaistion's eyes opened again, Bagoas saw an unmistakable flame of desire in the dark blue orbs.

'_Ah, finally I would be his.'_

At that moment, the door opened with a cheerful voice.

"Hephaistion, I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I …" Alexander halted noticing that Hephaistion was not alone. His eyes traveled onto Bagoas, Hephaistion, and back again to Bagoas, then to the tray that Bagoas was still holding.

"Oh, this is perfect Bagoas. Cezerye is the perfect dessert for tonight, indeed. Thank you Bagoas, you can leave them on the table."

Bagoas bit into his lips in defeat, but he could do nothing but leave.

"Oh, so you knew about this wonderful confection, Alexander?"

"Yes, one of my Persian cooks told me about it. It is supposed to have an aphrodisiac effect. We would find out if it is true or not tonight, wouldn't we?"

Bagoas heard a passionate sound of two lips meeting followed by a playful chuckle before he firmly closed the door behind his back.

Next morning Bagoas had a surprise visit from Alexander.

"Bagoas, you pretend that you do not speak much Greek, but I know that you understand more than you show. So, listen carefully. From now on, you are removed from under Hephaistion's care, but you will serve for me."

"Yes, my king." Bagoas bowed deeply and stayed bowed until Alexander left the room. Bagoas knew exactly why Alexander moved him from Hephaistion's care to his own. The king wanted to keep a close eye on him so that he would not have a chance to seduce Hephaistion any further. However, Bagoas was not the kind of person who gave up easily, especially when it came to a passion.

'_Humm…maybe I can convince Alexander to have fun with three of us…'_ Bagoas' mind was already working hard again. _'I won't give up just yet. The Greek god is too tempting to give up even for a king.'_

As the night of Babylon went on, Bagoas smiled happily lying in his bed dreaming a dream of his desire.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Title: A Perfect Mess  
Prompt: Mess**

Bagoas knew that Hephaistion was working late. It seemed that Hephaistion had more matters to take care of when they were supposed to be taking a break from the battles. He went through piles and piles of letters and scrolls received from all over the country; from formal letters of greetings to the official propositions of satraps. They varied in degrees of urgency and importance. He sorted them out to prioritize, yet gave equal attention to replying to each.

Hephaistion had been in his quarters since this afternoon, and he did not even come out to the dining hall for his dinner, instead he took a small meal at his place. As Bagoas suspected, Hephaistion was still deep into the piles of documents when he silently entered the chamber.

Small piles of papers were scattered all over the large table along with a plateful of fruits, some of the papers were even over flowing onto the floor. One thing Bagoas did not understand about Hephaistion was his working habit. His god was very neat and organized with everything else, but when it came to his work, Bagoas had never seen a person who could work in such a mess as Hephaistion did.

Even though Hephaistion was not watching, Bagoas made sure that he moved gracefully crossing the room and reaching a place behind the chair where his Greek god resided. He firmly pressurized Hephaistion's stiff muscles on the shoulders.

"Humm…, it feels so good …"

Hephaistion closed his eyes and tilted his head backward as Bagoas' fingers moved up the shoulders in the direction of his tense neck, and down to his upper arms again, while skillfully massaging his tight muscles.

Hephaistion sighed deeply, and his whole body relaxed feeling the heat of Bagoas' palm melt his sore tissue under the touch. Bagoas smiled, satisfied with his effect. He slid his palm over Hephaistion's smooth chest, and gently squeezed the slightly aroused bud between his thumb and forefinger.

Hephaistion's body shuddered. When a faint moan escaped, and Bagoas was just about to move his palm further down along the hard stomach, somebody tapped Bagoas' shoulder. As startled Bagoas turned around, he was met with Alexander's bright eyes.

A corner of Alexander's mouth curled up, and he gestured Bagoas to move away in silence. Without any interruptions, Alexander's hands replaced the ones of Bagoas. As Alexander's fingertips brushed Hephaistion's neckline behind the earlobe, a desperate whimper broke free from Hephaistion's soft lips followed by a murmur.

"Oh, Alexander, you have a magical touch …'

"You still could tell that it was me, even with your eyes closed?"

"Nobody can make me feel as you do …"

Alexander chuckled against Hephaistion's ear, blowing a hot air in his sensitive cave.

"Well, since it seems that Bagoas had already warmed you up, I don't see any reasons why not to finish it."

Alexander pulled Hephaistion to his feet, and they had disappeared into Hephaistion's sleeping quarter.

Bagoas sighed deeply; all wound up and hot.

'_I cannot sleep now, not like this. I'd better do something to burn this up.'_

Bagoas looked around searching for help. He grinned widely when he saw piles of mess on the large table, and shelves behind it. All sizes of papers and scrolls randomly mingled together.

'_Oh, I can clean that mess up. I know cleaning always makes me worn out. Besides, Hephaistion should appreciate it.'_

Bagoas happily crossed the room to start organizing the place. It took him a long time, but now the random piles were organized by shape and by size and they were all neatly tucked in on the shelves behind the table. Tired but satisfied with the meticulous look, Bagoas yawned and curled up on the couch against the wall.

"Bagoas!"

A loud scream woke him up. His god was standing intimidatingly right in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes shone with anger.

"Did you do this!"

Hephaistion flung his arm to the direction of the table. Bagoas swallowed and nodded. '_So he is not happy?'_

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything on the table?"

Hephaistion glared at him, making Bagoas shiver under the gaze of blue cold flame.

'_Oh, What have I done? I have never seen him so angry …'_

Tears welled up when Bagoas realized that he had made an irreversible mistake. Seeing the tears in the boy's innocent eyes, Hephaistion's feature softened, and he lowered his voice.

"I am sorry Bagoas, I did not mean to yell at you. But, you see, it may have not looked that way, but I had everything where I wanted. Have you ever heard of a perfect mess?"

Bagoas shook his head.

"A moderate mess is the best way to work with. Since everything you need is within reach, you can work most efficiently and creatively as long as you can tell exactly where things are. And I had them all under my control. But obviously you did not understand, and I can see that your intention was good."

Hephaistion gently patted Bagoas' dipped head. Being woken up by the commotion, Alexander came out of the quarters and grinned widely as soon as he found what had happened.

"Well, Hephaistion, come back to bed. Since it would take at least a couple of days before you could restore your working condition, you might as well take a longer break."

Bagoas picked himself up and headed back to his room. Walking on the corridor, he giggled to himself when a vivid image invaded his mind; an image of Alexander, Hephaistion and him sleeping together on a large bed. Alexander spooned Hephaistion, and Hephaistion spooned him. Hephaistion's messy tassels mingled with Alexander's blond and Bagoas' black. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other's torsos, and their legs were entwined in the twisted sheets.

'_It is a perfect mess indeed. I love it!'_

Bagoas chuckled once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Title: Seven Heavenly Virtues  
Prompt: Seven Deadly Sins**

Ordered by Alexander, and encouraged by Hephaistion, Bagoas was sitting in the class taught by Callisthenes. Alexander thought that Bagoas needed a proper education, and Hephaistion thought that Bagoas would learn the language better if he sat in the class.

Bagoas was not quite pleased with the idea; it sounded so boring to just sit in the class listening to a serious lecture, yet he did not have any choice but to agree when the order had come directly from the king, and was supported by his first officer.

Fortunately, Hephaistion promised him that he would test Bagoas everyday after the lecture to see how much he had learned. Thinking of spending some time alone with Hephaistion gave him enough of an incentive. Besides, Bagoas was at the point where he would do anything to please Hephaistion.

"Gentlemen, I would like to discuss about virtues today. As everybody knows my uncle and his teacher Plato introduced the most important four virtues known as Temperance, Wisdom, Justice, and Courage to the world. However, I would like to modify some of the terminologies and add three more virtues, so that you can better relate them to your daily life."

As soon as Callisthenes opened his mouth, Bagoas sighed heavily and slumped into his chair suspecting that it would be the longest and the most boring day of his life. Callisthenes continued by ignoring his youngest student's unacceptable behavior, and hoped that he would learn something from the lecture.

"First virtue is Humility. It is a courage of heart to willingly undertake difficult, tedious and unglamorous tasks and graciously accept the sacrifices involved."

'_What? Is he serious? If you have courage, you would stand up for yourself to deny such tasks. Only a coward who is afraid of the punishment would accept such ridiculous jobs to be a fool.'_

"It also means to be faithful to promises, no matter how big or small it may be."

Bagoas' eyes lit up.

'_Oh, that's what I can relate to. I can keep my promise to become the most attractive to be loved by Hephaistion. And I am proud of my self for never giving up. So, this first virtue is not that difficult to practise."_

"The second virtue is Charity. It is giving without having expectations of the other person."

'_Now, he is confusing me again. Those Greeks, don't they know that everything has a price? And things work the best in a give and take situation? Don't they know that a relationship is a two way street?'_

"It is most practised when you give unlimited love to all others."

'_Well, that is possible… of course I am not talking about giving my love to the whole army of Alexander, but I can give my unlimited love to Hephaistion and maybe to Alexander for sure, and even a bit to Cleitus. I kind of like his wildness. Oh, and I cannot forget Cassander, he would be a perfect playmate when you want to be edgy. I am such a greedy person when it comes to a love play.'_

Amused by his own thought, Bagoas suppressed his giggles.

"Now the third virtue, it is Kindness, unconditional love and kindness without bias or spite."

'_That is easy! I already love Hephaistion unconditionally. I did not resent him just because he was a Greek when I first met with him; rather, I admired him as a Greek god. I have no malice against him either. I wish I were Alexander though, then I could be with Hephaistion all day long, and the best thing about being a king is that nobody could complain about it. Ah, how I envy Alexander...' _

Bagoas' gaze roamed to a distance enjoying the delightful image in his mind. It was a good thing that Callisthenes could not hear or see Bagoas' thoughts.

"The next virtue is Patience. It means to resolve conflicts and injustice peacefully, and not with violence."

'_That's what I can agree with. I don't like violence anyway. I hate to see people get injured. Just thinking of how the blade cuts through the flesh and bone makes me almost queasy. But, I have to admit that I felt good when I heard that Darius had lost the battle. I almost wished for Alexander to actually decapitate him … he sometimes made me so angry. '_

Bagoas frowned remembering how inhumanely Darius treated him not as a living soul, but as if he were a lifeless toy.

The teacher's voice brought him back.

"The fifth virtue is Chastity. It is the practice of Courtly love and Romantic friendship."

'_Ah, finally! It's my specialty. I can practise love and romance all day long…especially if the partner is Hephaistion. I don't quite understand what courtly means but since we are making love in the court, it should qualify. Just thinking of being touched by Hephaistion makes me lust almost hysterically.'_

Bagoas grinned happily forgetting all about Darius.

"Virtue Temperance follows the next. It is moderation in drinking and eating. It also means constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings."

'_Yes, I can totally agree to that. I hated Darius when he was drunk, and he did that too often. Lots of people do not realize that the excessive consumption of wine does not help love making at all. It actually interferes with their performance. That is one of the reasons why I love Hephaistion. I had never seen him drink too much. However, I wish Hephaistion loosened up a little to have more fun though. Then we can have a fun party, as there is no such thing as too much partying.'_

"And finally, Diligence. It means a decisive work ethic, and fortitude and the capability of not giving up."

'_A ha ha, I have no problem with that! Even if it were Alexander's order, I would never give up Hephaistion. I will find a way to make Hephaistion look at me one of these days. Especially when I know the reward would be just lying on the bed lazily and doing nothing but enjoy the afterglow with my legs wrapped around Hephaistion's'…'_

"Now class, those are seven most important virtues in life. I would like you to all think about how you can apply those virtues to your daily life."

'_Humm, it was not that bad. I actually enjoyed the class. And the best thing was that now I know what I have been doing was right even in a Greek way. Let's see…what else can I do…? Right! Since it is all right to give unlimited love to as many people as possible, I could give a little love of mine to Cleitus. Then, he might agree to distract Alexander for me, since he seems to be one of a very few who are not afraid of Alexander. Then, I will go to Cassander. He seems to know the dark side, so he could get potions for me. I heard that the binding-spells work very well with it. I can use Hephaistion's hair that I saved when I brushed him the other day to make the magic even stronger. It would be perfect! He would soon be mine. I first thought that it was a waste to have a lesson from a Greek, but it actually was a useful one.'_

'_When Hephaistion asks me what I have learned today, I will tell him that I learned virtues, and I especially would like to practise Kindness and Chastity. And when he agrees with me, I will kiss him passionately. Hephaistion should not be able to deny my kiss then. I am a genius!'_

Bagoas failed to understand the true meanings of seven virtues, instead, he actually slipped into the world of seven deadly sins, but he was all happy, and could not wait to practise the new lessons he had learned with Hephaistion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Persian Adornment  
Prompt: Adornment**

Bagoas smiled to himself putting all his collection of jewelries, red, blue, green, silver, and gold, all shining in different colors and different shapes. Looking at them made him forget the real world, and transported him to a dreamland where there was no loneliness, nor pain.

He used to have only one ring that his mother gave to him on the day he was summoned to serve Darius as eunuch. It was the ring his mother inherited from his grand mother, and his grand mother from his great grandmother, and so on. It was a simple gold band with a tiny green gem, nothing spectacular, but it was the most important jewelry he had.

As he served Darius, his collection expanded for giving jewelry was his master's only way of showing affection. He earned a ring with an exquisite red stone when he first bedded with Darius, a silver armlet for giving him pleasure with his lips, and a golden headband for entertaining an important ambassador from Egypt. Not all of the jewelries held a fun memory, nevertheless, Bagoas cherished them all.

It was indeed a good feeling to be appreciated and valued even if the service he provided was not what he truly enjoyed. Besides, if that was what he had to do, Bagoas was determined to be the best; to be the most skillful in bed, to be the most beautiful and attractive, and to be the best at dancing. In about five days, he had an opportunity to show himself off. He was so certain that he could dance so sensually that even his stoic Hephaistion would not be able to resist the temptation.

It would be the most unusual but fun filled day. They were going to celebrate two festivals on the same day; Puanepsia and Oskhophoria. Hephaistion explained it to him that Puanepsia was the festival dedicated to Apollo, and children who had both mother and father visited houses while singing and carrying a branch of olive tree covered with wool and fruits. However, since there were not many Greek children here in Babylon, they decided to distribute some cakes, figs, honey, olive oil and mellow wine among the soldiers instead.

And there was Oskhophoria, the festival that honored Dionysos and Ariadne. Hephaistion also explained to him why they celebrate two extreme gods on the same day, but Bagoas did not really care about the reasons, and he did not remember. He just loved parties.

Bagoas giggled happily. Ever since he found how the ceremony of Oskhophoria started, his mind was racing with all those ideas. He remembered a little argument Alexander and Hephaistion had over the festival a couple of days ago.

"No, Alexander, I am not doing it! It clearly says that it should be the sons of the noblest, and we all know that I am not."

"Well, then technically, I do not qualify either."

"What do you mean? You are the most noble among all Greeks, or even including Asians."

"But it also says those sons whose parents are alive. Besides, the whole army elected us to be the ones. We cannot disappoint them, can we? After all those festivals are to show the army my gratitude. You would support me with this, wouldn't you?"

"Fine … I'll do it then, but I don't have the slightest idea of how to dress up … like a woman? I don't even know where to get it." Hephaistion sighed deeply.

The next word from Alexander made Bagoas the happiest person in the world.

"Well, Bagoas, you can help Hephaistion, can't you? Make him look the most beautiful and irresistible."

"Alexander!" Hephaistion protested, but Alexander and Bagoas exchanged a camaraderie smile.

Bagoas worked very hard. He visited the market everyday and searched for the best material. It was time consuming and a tiring job, but he loved shopping, so it did not bother him at all. At the fifth store, he finally found a beautiful Persian blue silk. It would go very nicely with silver embroidery on the trims and Alexander's red dress with the golden. He also bought matching gold and silver hair bands, and sandals. It was fun shopping, especially when Alexander had given him a large sum of money, and he had full power of transforming Hephaistion.

The next few days were crazy. He took the measurements of both Alexander and Hephaistion, brought the material to a merchant to be sewed and embroidered to perfection. When the merchant brought them back, Bagoas ran his hands over the smooth material, and smiled with satisfaction. They had passed his final inspection. He quickly gathered the blue dress and securely stored it away in the chest when he heard light footsteps approaching.

Alexander poked his head in.

"Bagoas, how are the dresses coming along? Are they ready … ?" Alexander gasped when he saw an exquisite red dress spread on the bed.

"Yes, your gown is ready, my king."

"It is beautiful... how about Hephaistion's?

"It is almost ready. It just needs a final touch."

"But the festival is tomorrow. Are you sure it will be ready by then?"

"Yes, Alexander, please trust me. It will be ready by the morning."

Alexander looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but Bagoas bowed and did not raise his head back again until Alexander had left the room with his dress, headband and sandals. Bagoas felt a little guilty for not telling the truth to Alexander, but he did not want to ruin the surprise.

The morning came, and Bagoas was all excited. Food and wine to celebrate the first festival were already delivered, and people were anxious for the more fun part of the second festival. They were dying to see Alexander and Hephaistion. Bagoas hurried to Hephaistion's chambers. When he arrived, Bagoas found his gorgeous Greek god sitting in front of the silver mirror combing his still damp hair.

Bagoas put the dress and sandals on the bed, and walked behind Hephaistion, and took the comb from Hephaistion's hand. His heart skipped a beat when Hephaistion's finger brushed his, and smiled at him. Bagoas made an effort to compose himself; he was on a mission today. There was no time for flirting. Bagoas took a deep breath, and loosely braided Hephaistion's hair at the sides. He pinned them up and secured them with the silver band.

He then turned Hephaistion around.

"Is it really necessary?"

Hephaistion asked when he saw a brush and a pot of kohl in Bagoas' hand.

"Yes, Hephaistion. Remember? I promised Alexander to make you look your best."

Hephaistion blushed at it a little, but he did not protest.

'_Ah, Hephaistion, please don't distract me. I have to keep my hand steady. But, it is so hard when you make my heart beat so fast.'_

After finishing applying the eyeliner, and painting his nails in orange with Henna, Bagoas made Hephaistion stand up, and guided him towards the bed. He then picked up the dress and carefully put it over Hephaistion's head, and fastened the silver sandals on his feet. Just as he imagined, they fit onto Hephaistion impeccably.

The blue of the dress and black eyeliners complemented his orbs making them shine like stars in the dark sky. Silver embroidery defined the edges and gave continuity to the silver sandals and silver band on his head. Everything was flawless, and Hephaistion was stunningly beautiful.

They hurried to Alexander's chambers. The corridor to the quarters of Alexander and Hephaistion was heavily guarded for not to let anybody come close, but you never knew what those sneaky officers of Alexander's army could do. As they rushed through the door, Bagoas did not miss the effect of Hephaistion on the guards. Their mouths hung open almost drooling, and their eyes became as wide as they could be with admiration.

Bagoas enjoyed every single moment when the king and his god saw each other in their costumes for the first time. It was obvious that they were both enchanted with each other's beauty, and Bagoas was very proud of his selection. The colors of red and gold really brought out Alexander's beauty with his fair skin and golden hair. Their beauty complimented and completed to each other.

The trumpet announced the beginning of the ceremony, and everybody's eyes were fixed at the entrance door in complete silence. When the heavy door opened and two beautiful maidens entered with garlands of grapes in their hands, everybody gasped. A loud roar and claps of hands took over the silence when they realized those were not the goddesses but their king and his general.

A moment later, Cleitus followed the two maidens carrying a stick wrapped around with a grape wreath, and with a group of singers behind. As soon as Bagoas saw the scene, he realized his misunderstanding, and burst into laughter.

"What is so funny , Bagoas?" Ptolemy asked in puzzlement.

"I thought … when they said … that a herald carries … a wreath … around his staff … I pictured … Cleitus … carrying the wreath … around … his naked rod …"

Bagoas explained his mistake in between his laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one, we should have told Cleitus that it was the true meaning of it, and made him do it."

"Yes, and I was really looking forward to seeing that." Recovering from his initial burst, Bagoas replied.

Ptolemy laughed more with Bagoas cheerfully. It made Bagoas feel all happy. It was so nice to be able to share a laugh with somebody. He did not remember when and with whom he had last done that. It gave him a sense of belonging.

Now, it was his turn to dance. Although the original intention was to dance his best to seduce Hephaistion, he was too happy now to do any tactics. He just wanted to dance to share his joy. He looked at himself covered with flashy jewels. They did not speak his mind, so he took off all his jewelries except a ring that his mother gifted him, and stored them in a pouch and left it with Ptolemy.

His body moved with the music so naturally, and his mind floated back to the happy moments of his life with his mother. When the music stopped, everybody cheered. Alexander and Hephaistion came down from the chairs where they were sitting, and kissed Bagoas' cheeks from both sides.

"Bagoas that was wonderful."

Alexander and Hephaistion squeezed him in between. Bagoas thought that he would not need any more adornments, since he felt like he himself had become an adornment to his god and the king.

'_Maybe they would take me with them to the bed tonight.'_

Yes, that is Bagoas. He would never give up …


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Prompt: Help  
Title: Helping King Alexander**

'Help', that was one thing Bagoas was good at. No, not giving it, but getting it. He knew how to use his physical attractions to get what he wanted. Even the most hardened veteran soldiers had a soft spot for this exotic young eunuch when he looked upon on him with slightly bowed head. Especially when his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Today was not an exception, and Bagoas was very happy coming back from the market. He almost felt like dancing all the way back. He could successfully purchase the best quality rose oil from a merchant in the camp at such a very reasonable price that even he could afford it without asking for some more money from Alexander. It was almost a miracle, since the supply was getting rarer and rarer as they moved further away from Babylon into the deep East.

'_Even Hephaistion would notice this seductive aroma. I'll put a few drops in the hot bath tonight, and wash my hair with it. When I bring a late night snack for Hephaistion, the trace of the sweet aroma would flow in the tent wherever I move to. I will make sure that I move slowly, so that the scent would linger.'_

'_As soon as I enter the tent, Hephaistion would lift his head from the mountains of letters and scrolls noticing the present aroma. I would then approach Hephaistion from behind to set a tray on his writing table, making sure that my tress would fall over Hephaistion's shoulder; almost touching his cheek._

'_I can see him closing his eyes while inhaling the scent deeply into his lungs. And then he murmurs, "Hummm… it smells so good, Bagoas…" And I would whisper back to him into his hair making sure that my hot breath tickles his sensitive spot behind his ear._

"_Did you like it, Hephaistion? I used it only for you." And he would shiver… Oh, I can almost hear his breathing quickens.'_

Bagoas sighed with dreamy eyes.

When Bagoas arrived at the camp in the evening, he noticed something was different. There were no drinking gatherings among the soldiers as usual, and the camp was eerily quiet. The whole atmosphere was gloomy as if the camp was covered with dark heavy clouds.

Bagoas quickened his footsteps, something terrible must have happened. When he came close to Alexander's tent, Ptolemy stopped him.

"Alexander is drunk."

Ptolemy told him in a low voice without looking at Bagoas. The way, in which Ptolemy acted, made Bagoas sense that there was something more to it.

"What happened?"

Ptolemy shook his head.

"Not good, not very good at all."

Bagoas became pale with a sudden fear.

"Is Hephaistion all right? Did something happen to him?"

Ptolemy shook his head again.

"He is not hurt … physically…"

"But?" Bagoas requested more information from Ptolemy. His heart was pounding so fast as Ptolemy's hesitation indicated the seriousness of the situation that deeply worried him.

"His heart is broken."

"How? What happened? What did Alexander do to him?"

Ptolemy reluctantly explained to Bagoas what had happened earlier in the camp while he was away. Ptolemy did not know how it started, but it ended up with a heated argument between Hephaistion and Craterus, which escalated almost to a sword fight between two generals.

Bagoas did not know Craterus very well, but he did not like him. Unlike Ptolemy, Craterus was not friendly; or more precisely, he looked down at him. However, the major reason why Bagoas did not like Craterus was that he had seen that Craterus often treated Hephaistion with disrespect. He did not see Hephaistion as a capable general, rather a mere favorite of Alexander.

Fighting among soldiers was strictly prohibited in the army, and the consequence of it was a severe punishment. There were no exceptions even for high-ranking officers like Craterus and Hephaistion. Ptolemy said that Alexander was so mad that he said terrible words to Hephaistion, and to make it worse, the whole army had witnessed it.

"What exactly did Alexander say?

Ptolemy hesitated for a moment, but he told Bagoas in the end. He thought that it was better for Bagoas to hear from him than from a supporting soldier of Craterus who hated Hephaistion, and waited for every single opportunity to crush him.

"Alexander said that Hephaistion was nothing without him…"

Bagoas' jaw dropped. He could not believe that Alexander would say such a terrible thing to Hephaistion. Bagoas knew very well that Alexander loved and cherished Hephaistion with respect. He wanted to rush to Hephaistion to comfort him, but he contained his urge to do so, since he also understood that it would hurt Hephaistion even deeper if he took his action in pity.

So, Bagoas decided to go see Alexander first. He needed to find out the real reason why Alexander said such words.

"Bagoas, you are not going to see Hephaistion?" Ptolemy asked in puzzlement.

"No, I think I would see Alexander first."

"Be careful Bagoas, like I said, Alexander is drunk, very drunk."

"Thank you Ptolemy, I will."

Bagoas bowed to him and walked to the royal tent. Alexander's tent was quiet. If he had not seen the flickering flames of the lamps reflected on the canvas wall, he would have thought that the king was already asleep. The guards looked at him suspiciously, but they let him in without a word. Bagoas felt the tension and their desperate needs.

Alexander was half sitting and half lying on the couch with one hand holding a cup filled with wine and with the other a jug. Alexander was the most charismatic human being who could brighten up the whole place simply by being there, but all Bagoas could see now was darkness. A bitterness and pain filled his dark eyes that were fixed on the wall of the tent. Even the brightly lit lamps in the room did not help the gloomy atmosphere.

"Did you come here to accuse me?" Alexander roared while shooting a piercing gaze onto Bagoas.

"No, you are the king, nobody would accuse you of anything."

Bagoas could barely answer him while trembling with fear.

Alexander's eyes were fixed onto Bagoas for a moment while examining his terrified form, and then he lowered his voice.

"I wish Hephaistion would, instead of just withdrawing from me. Bagoas, I had never seen such a cold expression on his face. It was as if I was seeing somebody I had never known." Alexander looked up at Bagoas; his gaze was so dark that Bagoas felt he saw the entrance of Hades. Alexander looked away and continued.

"What I said was unpardonable. I wish I could take it back. I was so mad that I did not realize what I was saying, well, that is not completely true. I was aware what was coming out of my mouth. Although I did not mean it, I could not stop it."

"Why did you say that only to Hephaistion, not to Craterus? They were equally guilty, weren't they?" Bagoas protested with all his courage.

"Yes, they were. But, only Hephaistion is I. I think I was too dependent on his love… I would feel so much better if Hephaistion would just beat me up and forgive what I said." Alexander bowed his head deeper into his chest. Bagoas' heart ached seeing the great king was so lost.

Bagoas left Alexander's tent, and walked to Hephaistion's, at least now, he could tell Hephaistion how Alexander was feeling. However, when he arrived, Hephaistion was not there. He asked one of Hephaistion's servants, but he did not know where he was. He said that Hephaistion had never come back to his tent, but his horse was still here so he should not have gone too far.

Bagoas had an idea, so he started to walk to the stream that ran at the edge of the camp. It was long after the sun had set, but the nearly-full moon in the clear night sky lighted up the path, he did not even need a guiding lamp. As Bagoas had guessed, Hephaistion was sitting on a rock looking over the river. His pale profile shone by a silver blue moon light was so beautiful that it looked almost like a creature from the other world.

"Did you know, Bagoas, that the sword is to kill an enemy, but the most effective way of harming a friend is a word?"

"But, Alexander did not mean it, he loves you!" When he realized, Bagoas was screaming.

"I know, I do, too. My mind tells me so, but my heart cannot accept it. The word is a powerful weapon, Bagoas, once it leaves the mouth and has been heard, you cannot take it back. Nothing can erase it. It is late, Bagoas. Go back and go to bed. I will stay here a little longer. And don't worry, I will be all right."

Bagoas went back to the camp, but he did not go straight to bed. Instead, he went back to Alexander's tent. He thought Alexander should know how Hephaistion was feeling. Alexander was on the couch in exactly in the same position as when Bagoas first visited him. Alexander's eyes lit up when Bagoas told him what Hephaistion had said.

He sat up straight on the couch.

"That is it! It will be the only way. Thank you Bagoas. Now I know exactly what I have to do to obtain Hephaistion's forgiveness."

Alexander finally smiled seeing confused Bagoas in front of him.

Early next morning, Alexander gathered the army. When everybody had settled down, he told Hephaistion to come beside him. Hephaistion hesitated, but he had no choice but to follow Alexander's order when it was officially requested in front of the army. The next movement of Alexander stunned Hephaistion. Alexander took Hephaistion's hand and kissed his ring while he kept his head bowed.

"I am sorry Hephaistion. What I said to you yesterday was wrong. I could not have done anything without you. You are the real force behind my success."

"Alexander, please raise your head. The king should not do this. This is not a thing that king would do."

"Yes, I should. Since I acted not like a king, but like a four year old, I think I owe you an official apology, and I will raise my head only when you accept my apology."

"I accept your apology, so please Alexander. Besides, what I did was wrong, and was against the rule of the army, as well. No matter what the reason was I should not have drawn the sword. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you too Hephaistion. So, we are even?"

"Yes, we are."

They closed their distance and hugged tightly. The whole army cheered and clapped their hands except for those few who were firmly taking Craterus' side.

On that evening, Bagoas prepared the bath for Alexander and Hephaistion. He wanted the night to be a special one for Hephaistion, so he decided to use his precious rose oil. He poured all of it in the hot water. The sweet aroma filled the air immediately, and his heart tickled with a joy. It was the first time for Bagoas to feel a pure joy of giving. It felt so good and satisfying.

When Bagoas was just about ready to leave, Alexander stopped him unexpectedly.

"Thank you, Bagoas. I could never reconcile with Hephaistion without your help. As a token of appreciation, I will grant you to stay a night with us."

Bagoas' face lit up.

"No, not too fast. It does not mean that you can have Hephaistion." Alexander grinned mischievously.

"Oh …" His disappointed face for a moment turned into a big smile. "I understand my king."

'_At least it is a start, one step at a time.'_

Lying next to his Greek god, Bagoas pushed himself hesitantly against Hephaistion. He felt two strong arms interlace their fingers over his torso. In the fuzzy world of between awake and asleep, Bagoas smiled in contentment.

'_Hum…I never thought I would say this, but this is better than having sex.'_

That was the last thought that Bagoas had before an aroma of sweet roses floated him into a peaceful world of Morpheus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Prompt: Copy  
Title: Being Alexander**

Beside flirting and dancing, Bagoas had a talent. He was very good at mimicking. He could sing like a bird, and meow like a cat. His imitation was so realistic that the cook in the kitchen often came out to chase him away mistaking him for a real cat trying to steal the dinner. Bagoas enjoyed his innocent play.

It was a skill that came as a fringe benefit; as a servant of a royal family, it was essential to learn the characteristics of the person he was dealing with through careful observations. Knowing the person could save his life, as his master had the power of dismissing his life for just one wrong movement or word.

"When I closed my eyes, it felt as if I were in the woods back in Macedon." Perdiccas praised Bagoas' mimic of a cuckoo.

"Now, do a cat." Nearchus requested.

"Wow, can you do a horse, too?" He continued.

"Which one?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Sure there is, just like each person is different."

"Oh… well, it does make sense… wait, we have not heard you impersonate a person. You sure can do a person, too, right?"

"Yes, but … I should not be doing that."

"Why not?"

"Well, isn't that true that it always happens when you start making fun of another, then all of sudden the other person appears from nowhere and stands right behind of you?"

"Well, then, do Cleitus here. " Nearchus wrapped his arm around Cleitus' shoulder. "You would not mind, would you?"

"As long as he sounds like a mighty warrior." Cleitus grinned.

"All right, then …" Bagoas straightened his posture.

'_Come, Perdiccas, don't be so serious, lad. Drink up, and let us get a woman.'_

"Wow, that was amazing! If I were not looking at you, I sure would have thought that Cleitus was talking to me."

"That was very good, Bagoas. Now, try Alexander." Cleitus barked.

"Oh, but I don't want to be in trouble."

"Go ahead, don't be scared, I will watch your back." Cleitus chuckled.

"I would like to hear Alexander, too. Do not worry, Bagoas, Alexander and Hephaistion are in a meeting with a satrap from Susa, and they will be tied up until the banquet tonight." Ptolemy encouraged.

"All right, but please make sure that Alexander would never find out."

"We promise." Everybody swore in unison.

Bagoas cleared his throat.

"_I would, if I were Parmenion. But I am Alexander. And no more than earth has two suns will Asia bear two kings. These are my terms. And if Darius isn't a coward who hides behind his men then he'll come to me tomorrow. And *when* he bows down to Greece, Alexander will be merciful." (note: 1)_

Everybody's eyes grew bigger with astonishment. The similarity was incredible.

"That was perfect, Bagoas. If you could duplicate Alexander's distinct scent, then nobody, I mean nobody even Hephaistion would doubt that the real Alexander was speaking."

Amazed Ptolemy commented.

"Really?"

"Really!" Everybody agreed.

Bagoas' eyes lit up with mischief.

'_I have an idea. Now I know what I should do. I should find the exact mix of the potion that could imitate Alexander's scent. Then, late at night when Hephaistion is already asleep in bed, I would visit him pretending to be Alexander. Oh, this time, it would work.' _

"What's wrong with you, Bagoas? You look so serious."

Nearchus' voice brought him back from the daydream.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…."

"Don't think too hard, or you will get a deep crease between your brows like Cleitus." Ptolemy teased.

"Oh, Cleitus got his crease not from thinking, but from old age."

"Nearchus! Come here, I'll give you a permanent crease of scar on your face, all right!"

Since that day, Bagoas tried every combination he could think of to mix scented oil to imitate Alexander's aroma. He had already tried thirty-three combinations, but he had not found the perfect potion, yet, Bagoas was determined. At the forty-sixth try by using eleven different oils, it became very close. With a trembling hand, Bagoas added the twelfth scent; forget-me-not. Bagoas jumped in the air with joy. Finally at the forty-seventh try, he had succeeded in duplicating Alexander's scent!

He patiently waited for the opportunity to come, as he had to choose a night when Alexander would not visit Hephaistion's chamber. The chance had finally come when Alexander went for an overnight hunting trip with Mazaeus whom he had appointed as satrap of Babylon, while Hephaistion stayed to take care of the final preparation for the next campaign. They were getting ready to leave Babylon in five days.

Bagoas waited for the sunset impatiently. He tried to calm his nerves by taking a long bath, cleansing himself absentmindedly. When the night grew, and the city of Babylon went dormant, Bagoas put on a thin white robe, and tied his long silky black hair with a purple ribbon spraying a generous amount of the potion as the final touch.

He hurried to Hephaistion's chamber with a fast beating heart. When he came close, he took a deep breath.

"Turn around and close your eyes until I pass!"

He ordered the guards with Alexander's voice, and they complied with no doubt whatsoever. As Bagoas suspected, Hephaistion was already asleep in bed. The silver blue ray of the half moon shone upon Hephaistion's sleeping face. Bagoas admired the beautiful sight of his Greek god before closing the drapes. He waited for a while until his eyes adjusted to the total darkness.

He untied the sashes, slid his robe off his shoulders, and climbed up onto Hephaistion's bed with two purple silk sashes in his hands. Hephaistion shifted, but did not wake up. Bagoas took a sash and quickly tied Hephaistion's wrist on one end, and the other to the post of the bed.

"What …?"

"Shi… Hephaistion…"

"Is it you, Alexander?"

"Yes, it's me."

Bagoas tied Hephaistion's other wrist with the second sash.

"But… you were…and why…"

"I missed you, so I came back early."

"Are you all right? Let me see your face."

"Yes, I am fine. And no Hephaistion, you cannot see my face."

"Why? And why am I tied?"

"Because, tonight, we will play a new game."

With this, Bagoas gave Hephaistion a chaste kiss, making Hephaistion sigh deeply in anticipation.

"Close your eyes, Hephaistion, and just concentrate on how you feel."

Bagoas slowly ran a hot tongue from Hephaistion's navel to his hard stomach, to smooth chest, and all the way up to the tender throat while savoring a salty sweet taste of Hephaistion's skin. Hephaistion's lips parted, and a moan escaped. Bagoas then nibbled Hephaistion's earlobe, and then licked the sensitive spot behind the ear.

Hephaistion moaned loudly, and arched his back unable to contain his desire any longer.

"Ah… Alexander …."

Hephaistion's whisper made Bagoas shiver. When Bagoas was just about ready to take Hephaistion's arousal, he heard the door open.

'_Oh, no, not again!'_

Bagoas picked up his robe, and quickly escaped into the next room.

"Alexander….what…."

Seeing fully aroused Hephaistion vulnerably tied on the bed in the faintest light, Alexander felt the entire blood from his body rush into the middle of his body. He covered Hephaistion's mouth with his own, and sucked the tip of his tongue, making Hephaistion moan in his mouth. Alexander was so pleased that he had decided to come back to Hephaistion sooner. This was different, and exciting. He thought that it was not a bad idea to use Bagoas for their foreplay.

Late next morning, Bagoas was very nervous to meet with Alexander. Maybe this time, he would not be so lucky and Alexander would punish him harshly. But when he met with Alexander's relaxed features and saw red markings hidden under the leather wristbands on Hephaistion, Bagoas understood that they had enjoyed the new experience very much, and Alexander would not punish him.

'_Wait for me, Hephaistion, next time for sure …'_

Bagoas reassured his pledge. Yes, one of these days, Bagoas, one of these days.

End

Note 1): Quotes from the movie "Alexander ".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Prompt: Experience  
****Title: The Deadly Experience**

The winter in Babylon was wet and cold. It was significantly warmer compared with the winter in Pella, yet the wind that traveled over the Euphrates River still chilled you to the bones. It was the time when a lonely soul craved for the warmth of human skin.

Officers of Alexander's army gathered around the open fire after dinner sharing strong Macedonian wine and easy conversations that were possible only among friends who had known each other for a long time. Bagoas was glad that none of them kicked him out of their circle.

Alexander and Hephaistion were busy meeting with the representatives of the city, and Bagoas was bored to death. It was far better listening to the officers' silly banter than spending the long lonely night alone all by himself. Besides, Bagoas knew well that this kind of informal gathering was the one that often gave out useful information.

"Does anybody know what 'Zagmuk' is? I heard that Alexander is planning to celebrate this festival." Perdiccas raised a question.

"Allow me." Ptolemy stepped forward. "It is an old Babylonian festival. It celebrates the triumph of Marduk, the deity of Babylon over chaos. It is said that the battle lasted for twelve days, so the festival also lasts for twelve days."

"Oh, so we are going to have drinking parties for twelve days." Nearchus stated playfully.

"It is my kind of festival, then."

"You don't need an excuse for drinking, Cleitus. You have a festival of your own every night of the year."

Cassander's comment brought a cheerful laugh among them.

"Well, there is more to it." Ptolemy continued. "I think that is what Alexander and Hephaistion are discussing with the citizens of Babylon right now. The king was to play the role of Marduk during the festival."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Perdiccas interjected.

"The tradition is that the king plays Marduk to fight against the chaos for twelve days. On the tenth day, he makes love with his wife, usually played by a high priestess, which represents the regeneration of the world. But there was a slight problem"

"Hephaistion is jealous, and throwing a fit!"

"Come on, Nearchus, do you seriously believe that so diplomatic Hephaistion would do such a thing? As obsessed as Alexander is, I think it was the king who did not want to take anybody to his bed but Hephaistion." Cassander stated cynically, and Nearchus shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a miracle Cassander, you are closer to the truth this time. The thing is that Alexander convinced the Babylonians and Hephaistion that Hephaistion is the one who should play the role of his wife."

"Well, then what is the problem?" Cleitus questioned impatiently.

"The problem is that now the people of Babylon are insisting that Alexander be replaced in his role with a mock king. It is also their tradition not to have a real king when the eclipse happens within twelve days of the festival. They believe that the shadow on the moon also would cast a shadow on the king. It is not quite within twelve days since we had an eclipse, but they want him to take a precaution. That means somebody else will make love with Hephaistion. "

"Why can't they find a replacement for Hephaistion, as well?" Nearchus was puzzled.

"They said that after making a bow to the Babylonian gods which Alexander and Hephaistion already did, the only change that is allowed to be made is to the king when the eclipse happens." Ptolemy sighed.

"That's nonsense! Then, they should have told Alexander about it to begin with. I would say that Alexander just ignores it, and does not listen to them."

"I feel the same, Perdiccas, but Alexander does not want to upset the people of Babylon, either. I hope they can solve the problem soon, since the festival is already starting tomorrow." Ptolemy sighed again.

"Can you imagine how Alexander would be acting on the tenth night of the festival? I sure do not wish to be close to him." Nearchus continued. "But, Cleitus, you are a brave man. Why don't you volunteer? I know you have been fantasizing to be with Hephaistion for quite some time."

"Nearchus, I may be brave, but I am not stupid. I would keep my deepest desire only in the world of myth." Cleitus winked at the other man. "But, how about you Cassander? You always act like you are not afraid of Alexander. This is the perfect opportunity to prove it." Cleitus sneered at Cassander.

"You all know that I hate Hephaistion."

"Yes, we all know that you pretend to hate Hephaistion only because you never can have him." Cassander glared at mocking Nearchus.

The mind of Bagoas was racing.

'_Wow, competition, completion, competition. I did not know that they all fantasized about Hephaistion. But, this is the perfect opportunity indeed. Alexander would not like the idea, but it is a sacred ritual. He does not have a choice to deny. Thank gods! Finally, I can have sex with Hephaistion without an interruption from Alexander. Ahhh… I can almost feel Hephaistion's hard muscles under the smooth skin, and taste the sweet kiss. Blue-eyed god would run his palm from my inner thigh to the hip, to my stomach, to my nipple, and then finally rest it at the side of my neck, while loosely cupping my cheek. Oh, how I wish to be squeezed in between those powerful thighs, and to be touched by those elegant fingers.'_

"I will volunteer." Bagoas caught himself speaking up before even realizing.

"What?" Everybody's attention was focused on Bagoas, and looked at his flushed face.

"I will play the king."

"But do you realize the consequences? You could never avoid Alexander's rage." Ptolemy assured.

"I am not a soldier, he cannot send me away for a deadly skirmish or something, can he?"

"Probably not, but he can make you miserable for the rest of your life." Ptolemy replied seriously.

Bagoas carefully examined it, but he concluded that having one passionate night with Hephaistion was worth taking a risk. Besides, Alexander could accept it as time passed, couldn't he?

"I think I can handle it." All the officers cheered his courage.

"All right, then I will tell Alexander. Maybe it is better that at least someone he knows is the one who shares the bed with his Hephaistion after all. But remember Bagoas, I warned you."

With this, Ptolemy left to see Alexander.

The festival started, and the whole city was in a cheerful mood. Bagoas felt Alexander's piercing gaze on him whenever he was present, but he did not mind. It just reminded him of the night he would be spending with Hephaistion, and that made him smile.

The tenth day finally came, and Bagoas could not stay still with growing excitement. When the time for his performance was only a few hours away, Ptolemy ran into Bagoas' room out of breath with all the officers behind him.

"Oh, dear! Bagoas. It's not good."

"What happened? Is Alexander freaking out?"

"It's not a time for a joke, Bagoas. I was walking in the street of Babylon, and just found out that they are going to execute the king, I mean the person who plays the king."

Bagoas felt his heart stop the beat, and all his blood drained from his face.

"But…why?" That was all Bagoas could push out from his tightening throat.

"It is the tradition. The king must die for the new world to be born… I'm sorry Bagoas, I did not know. I don't think they told it to Alexander and Hephaistion, either. Now, it is too late, nobody can get to them. The Babylonians hid them in a secret place."

They all looked at him full of remorse.

"Don't worry Bagoas, we will think of something."

Nearchus mumbled weakly, but Bagoas knew that he was just saying that to make him feel better.

'_What have I done? Making love with Hephaistion was my dearest desire, but I like to live. I am too young to die. I don't want to die…I don't want to die…"_

The words swirled in his head, and he did not even notice that the officers had all left his room.

Bagoas did not know how long had passed, but he found himself jumping on the bed when he heard a loud knock at the door. The door opened without waiting for his reply, and two large Babylonians entered his room. He tried to run through the door in panic, but he soon found out it was not possible. The two Babylonians caught him by the arms before he could even get to the door. They put a luxurious robe embroidered with golden threads over him.

They half dragged him through the long corridor until they came to a room. As soon as they opened the door, and pushed Bagoas into the room, Hephaistion's cheerful voice greeted him.

"Here you are, finally. You look very handsome tonigh…"

Hephaistion's voice trailed.

"What is wrong, Bagoas? Are you sick?" Closing the gap between them, Hephaistion asked him worriedly.

Bagoas just shook his head. What could he tell to Hephaistion? He knew that if Hephaistion found out the truth, he would fight against the Babylonians to the death trying to save his life. He could be injured or be killed for worse than all. Bagoas could not put his Greek god in such danger.

"You are trembling." Hephaistion put his cloak around Bagoas' and wrapped him tightly against his body. Bagoas bit his lips so he would not cry. The warmth of Hephaistion's body was so soothing. He closed his eyes. At least the last thing he would remember was the caress of Hephaistion.

Hephaistion guided him back to the door.

"We'd better hurry. We are almost late."

"Where are we going?"

"To the dining hall where the play is."

Bagoas was puzzled.

'_What? Do they expect us to perform love making in public? It would be kinky and exciting if my life was not on the line…'_

Bagoas' train of thoughts was interrupted with Alexander's voice, and he found himself already in the dining hall standing in between Alexander and Hephaistion.

"You are late. The play has already started. Oh, Bagoas you look terrific tonight by the way."

Bagoas looked up and saw the stage in front of him for the first time. His eyes grew big when he saw a man dressed in the king's robe fighting with a man dressed all in black.

'_What? What is going on? I am not the one who plays the king?'_

Soon the black man defeated the mock king stabbing his sword deep into the chest. The man fell on the ground and everybody cheered. As soon as they cleared the body, Alexander and Hephaistion stepped up on the stage, dragging Bagoas in between.

"The king was slain, but his spirit went to fight by the side of real Marduk. Together, they would defeat chaos and bring order. And following the tradition of wise Babylonians, I would release a man to bring the light to the earth."

With this, Alexander put his hand on top of Bagoas' head, and continued.

"Bagoas, from this day on, you are not just a servant, but a free man. I will grant you the same status as a page. You will be educated, and rewarded just like the royal pages of Alexander. Now the people of Babylon, and the army of Alexander, let us enjoy this last day of the great festival."

Hearing the roars around him, Bagoas could not believe his ears.

'_So, this was not the tenth night of the festival, but the last day? And I was not the one who played the role of the king? It means that I missed the opportunity to have sex with Hephaistion again, but I would live? Humm… and what did Alexander say about me? Well, I am not sure about the education part of it, but I like the idea of earning rewards. Besides, those snobby Alexander's pages can no longer look down on me. That would be interesting.' _

Everybody congratulated him, and Bagoas spotted the smirking faces of Alexander's officers in the crowds. Returning a cool smile back to them, Bagoas made a mental note.

' _I promise to get you and make you pay for this, one of these days. Hummm.. life is becoming interesting. Now I have more to conquer than Hephaistion's body.'_

Bagoas could not make love with Hephaistion once again, and he fell deep into the trap of the practical jokes played by the officers, but he was quite happy to be alive. The night of Babylon was still young, and the life was good to him.

End


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Title: Outsmarting the General  
Prompt: Smart**

The banquet to entertain the ambassadors of Egypt was fabulous as usual. Uninterrupted flow of wine and abundance of various exotic foods brought a relaxing and luxurious mood. What's more, the music and the dancers added a cheerful note. The rich surroundings of the palace completed it with an exclamation mark. Yet, something was not quite right at tonight's feast.

It was Cassander who first noticed the difference when everybody in the room moved to the more comfortable couches and chairs to relax after dinner.

"Look, why is Hephaistion not sitting by Alexander?" He whispered to Cleitus.

Cleitus surveyed the room, Cassander was right; Hephaistion stood at the other end of the room, clear away from Alexander's couch. He was talking with one of the ambassadors who was obviously showing an interest in this beautiful foreign officer.

What surprised Cleitus most was that Hephaistion seemed to be enjoying the attention as well. His radiant smile did not fade even when the Egyptian brushed his fingers on his forearm. Cleitus snapped his head back to look at Alexander's face, and was more surprised to see that Alexander was not even looking in Hephaistion's direction. He was busy talking with the other ambassador along with Parmenion.

Alarmed, Cleitus started to pay full attention. He had noticed that the king and his friend had never exchanged an eye contact as if to purposely ignore each other's presence. Something must have happened between them; otherwise, they would be stealing each other's glance even from across the room and exchanging a warm smile and a nod with a meaning that only the two of them could understand.

From that night on, the atmosphere in the palace had completely changed. It was as if a dark cloud enveloped the whole palace of Babylon. Especially when Alexander and Hephaistion were present at the same place, the tension in the air was so intense that nobody dared to break the silence.

"We'd better find out what is wrong with them."

Nearchus stated as they came out of a meeting with Alexander as soon as Hephaistion hurried back to his own room.

"Well, since you are the one who spoke up, why don't you go ask Alexander, then."

Ptolemy suggested.

"I don't think it's possible. He looks as if he were ready to cut your head off with just one wrong move. I am not taking the risk. " Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Perdiccas, you are a good friend of Hephaistion, why don't you ask him?"

"You know how Hephaistion is, Cassander. Do you think he would tell us the truth?"

"I have an idea." Cleitus grinned when he saw Bagoas pass by.

"Bagoas! Come here." He waited impatiently for Bagoas to come closer.

"Do you know what happened to Alexander and Hephaistion? Did you hear anything?"

"Not exactly, all I know is that I heard an argument the other night, and Hephaistion stormed out of Alexander's room. Since then, he has not visited Alexander. I don't think they have even spoken to each other, either."

"Yes, we noticed that. But did you not hear what they were arguing about?"

"No, Ptolemy. What makes you think that I would be so close to them when they were spending their private time together?"

They all grinned at Bagoas meaningfully.

"All right, all right. But I did not hear it all though. Hephaistion said something like that he was not the land to be conquered, and if Alexander would not quit his possessiveness, then he would seek for a new lover. And Alexander replied to him to go ahead since he was tired of Hephaistion's obstinacy, and he would even be glad to help him find a new lover."

"No, they did not!" Perdiccas exclaimed.

"Well, it is rather believable knowing how stubborn they both are."

Ptolemy crossed his arms in front of him uneasily.

"And because of their stubbornness, this war between them could last for a long time." Nearchus sighed deeply.

Three days passed from the banquet, and the officers of Alexander coped with the uneasiness by avoiding being in the same room as Alexander and Hephaistion. It had worked well so far since there were no official gatherings.

However, Cleitus was bored. He visited Cassander and Nearchus to offer some early morning sword training, but they both declined it stating that they would rather like to sleep in. 'Lazy kids.' He muttered under his breath and walked up to the stable to go on a ride instead. Cleitus had been with the army for all his life, and he felt restless if he did not have enough physical activities. He felt that his body became numb and useless if he did not train daily; his body craved for action.

When he came closer to the stable, he noticed a figure sitting on the grass resting his back against the wall. As he realized who it was, Cleitus was puzzled. Bagoas had never managed to get up this early.

"What are you doing here up so early?"

Bagoas slowly lifted his face to look up at him, and Cleitus faltered. He looked as if he were in a different world; in the land of dream and fantasy. His eyes were unfocused and shone with moistness. His cheeks were flushed, and his long black hair was tangled just like after running in the field.

"What happened?" Cleitus continued.

"Oh, Cleitus. I am so happy! My dream finally came true."

"You mean …"

"Yes! Hephaistion asked me last night to go for a ride with him. We went up to the lake near the mountain. He made his horse gallop at full speed. I clung onto him tightly and felt every single muscle of him move against my body. "

Bagoas sighed contently, and then continued.

"It was a beautiful night with the moon and the stars. He was ever so gentle yet powerful at the same time. I still can feel his soft lips, wet tongue and feather light caress all over my body. Oh, Cleitus, it was wonderful."

Bagoas hugged himself, and Cleitus felt his blood boil in his body. He cleared his throat.

"Congratulations Bagoas, now you can brag about it."

Bagoas' face paled.

"No, Cleitus! Please do not say a word to anybody. You know how people can be so cruel when they are jealous of you? I don't want to be the target of envy. If you could keep it secret, then I would arrange a chance for you to get together with Hephaistion."

"Is such a thing possible?"

"Yes, I think so. Since Hephaistion is now open, I believe that I can talk him into sampling different tastes if you give me time. Deal?"

"Deal!" Cleitus' heartbeat quickened with anticipation.

Cleitus waited impatiently, he asked Bagoas everyday about the progress. Five days later, the chance he had been waiting for had finally come to Cleitus. Bagoas informed him that he had succeeded in convincing Hephaistion at last to show some interest in his older colleague, and agreeing to spend some time together.

"Hephaistion said to wait for him this evening right before the banquet starts, being naked and ready on his bed."

"Really? Did he really say that?" Cleitus screamed not being to able to hide his excitement.

"Yes, he did." Bagoas chuckled. "Now hurry, you do not have much time. I will make sure that the door to Hephaistion's bed chamber is unlocked."

"Thank you Bagoas!"

With this, Cleitus hurried back to his room to clean up and get ready for the big evening.

As Bagoas promised, the door to Hephaistion's chamber was unlocked. Cleitus silently slipped in closing the heavy door behind him. He quickly discarded his sandals and chiton and climbed up onto Hephaistion's large bed. Cleitus had desired Hephaistion for a long time. He had watched the delicate beauty of a boy grow into a blooming beauty of young adult, to a radiating and powerful beauty of a warrior.

However, he had never proceeded with his desire, because he knew that Hephaistion belonged to Alexander, only to Alexander. Now the gods smiled upon him, and he could finally taste the myth. Just thinking of himself holding the long yearned-for beauty in his arms made Cleitus fully aroused.

The light footsteps brought him back from the reverie, and Cleitus saw the object of his desire walking toward him wearing an almost transparent thin linen robe looking down, and drying his hair with a towel that was wrapped around his head. Cleitus yanked the younger man by the waist to him. With a startled gasp, Hephaistion dropped his towel and lifted his gaze.

It was Cleitus' turn to gasp this time. The man was ever more beautiful. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the hot bath with his dark wet hair cascading over his shoulders. Cleitus could see every curve on his body through the thin materials. A slight fear flickered in Hephaistion's translucent blue orbs, and Cleitus took his hands into his.

"Cleitus! What are you doing here? You'd better leave right away. Alexander will be here at any moment!"

"What?..." The words did not register in Cleitus' clouded mind.

Before he had a chance to process the meaning, the door opened and Alexander entered the room. He looked at Hephaistion with his hands being held by another man, and then to the owner of the hands, Cleitus on the bed who was completely naked and aroused. It did not take a moment for Alexander's expression to change from astonishment to anger.

"Alexander!" Cleitus and Hephaistion screamed in unison.

"You! Cleitus!" Alexander ran to the bed with his hand on the heel of the sword.

Cleitus got off the bed to the other side of charging Alexander, and dashed through the door. He threaded through the crowded corridor with the people who were on the way to the dining hall as fast as he could and as naked as the day he was born. If he had had the nerve to look back behind the amazed crowds, he could have seen Bagoas doubled up with laughter joined by Alexander and Hephaistion.

"Are you satisfied now, Bagoas?" Alexander asked him when the first wave of the hysterical laughter subsided.

"Yes, thank you Alexander and Hephaistion."

'_Yes! One down, many more to go!'_ Bagoas was very happy and satisfied indeed.

End


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Title: Useless Appendage  
Prompt: Appendage**

Since that night, it had been eating him up inside. Since he had seen Cleitus running out of Hephaistion's chamber in total nude. The fellow generals' speculation was that Cleitus was caught by Alexander while he was making love to Hephaistion. Since Cleitus did not deny the assumption, everybody believed it to be true.

The image of Cleitus the Black sucking Hephaistion's tender throat, and Hephaistion withering under the older general's touch was imprinted in Cassander's mind so vividly that it haunted him. Each time when he looked at Hephaistion, he could not help replacing the image of Cleitus with his own, which always resulted in him feeling the painful bulge in between his thighs.

Unlike Cleitus, Cassander was not eager to take chances. He had a pride as the son of Antipater, a Macedonian noble man. He could never allow himself to be caught by Alexander, especially when he noticed that somehow, Alexander always had an impeccable timing. He felt as if he were a horse chasing a carrot in front of him that was tied to the pole attached on his back. It was so close that he could almost taste it, yet too far.

Watching Hephaistion's shapely thighs exposed out of the chiton, Cassander groaned in frustration.

"You are acting like a woman during that time of the month, Cassander."

Ptolemy teased Cassander putting his arm around his younger colleague's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Cassander swatted his hand.

"Wow, Cassander, take it easy. You are so touchy."

"I think he needs to be laid." Nearchus mocked drawing laughter from everybody.

"Don't tell me what I need. I know exactly what I need. What I need is to get away from you fools!" With this, Cassander stormed out of the dining hall leaving amazed crowds behind.

Cassander was furious, but he did not know which one made him angrier. He could not tell if he was angrier with his friends who made fun of him, or with himself who would not have courage to take chances. Cleitus might have been humiliated by being caught, but at least he could hold his desire in his arms for a moment, couldn't he? Besides, after that incident with Hephaistion, everybody even admired his courage and Cleitus was a kind of hero among the soldiers for trying to taste the forbidden fruit of the king. So, should he take chances as well, or stay away to be safe? Unanswered questions swirled in his head.

Cassander was so wound up with his own thoughts that he did not see Bagoas turning in at the corner. They crashed into each other with full force.

"Ouch!" A painful yelp followed by a dull thump. Bagoas fell hard on the floor on his bottom.

"Here!" Cassander extended his hand to pull the young Persian to his feet.

"Thank you." Bagoas took the hand looking up at Cassander's face flushed with anger.

"What happened, Cassander? You look upset."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it? I am a good listener." Bagoas cocked his head innocently.

"Nothing, really."

"All right then, see you Cassander." Bagoas turned and started to walk away.

Looking at the somewhat feminine young Persian's back, an idea emerged in Cassander's mind. Maybe Nearchus was right; all he needed was to release his lust with someone in order to get out of this mess. And it would be better if he could satisfy himself with a woman, and then he might be able to forget about Hephaistion.

"Wait! Maybe there is something you can do for me." Cassander halted Bagoas.

Bagoas turned around and walked back to Cassander smiling.

"Bagoas, you know lots of women in Harlem, right?"

Bagoas' smile widened.

"Yes, Cassander. Do you want me to arrange a woman for you? I know a couple of women who are more than willing to do a service for the generals of Alexander's army."

Cassander just nodded. He was glad that he did not have to explain it to him in detail. This was one of this young eunuch's talents. Somehow, he seemed to know what people wanted before even hearing it.

"Good! I will pick the best one for you, and I'll have her bring you a supper in your room. If you are satisfied with her, then simply tell her to come back later in the evening."

Soon after Cassander arrived at his room, there was a knock at his door. When he opened it, he found a beautiful young woman dressed in traditional Persian clothes standing with a shy smile and a tray of meal in her hands. Cassander immediately liked her. Her silky long dark hair reminded him of Hephaistion's.

She put the tray on a small table by the couch and waited for a further instruction. Cassander remembered what Bagoas told hm.

"I hope you understand Greek. I want you to come back later."

Her face lit up. "Yes, I understand your language, and I will come back!"

As soon as she left his room, the aroma of the dish she brought filled the air, and all of a sudden, Cassander found himself starving. He realized that he had not eaten since breakfast. He had been so upset that he had left the dining hall without having any lunch. The dish was a bit spicy, but it tasted wonderful.

A knock at the door woke him up. He must have dozed off with a full stomach. When he opened the door, the same woman who brought the dinner earlier slipped in. Cassander guided her to the bed and lay on top of her soft body. He enjoyed kissing her full lips. Everything went well except one thing; one major thing.

The young woman tried everything, but Cassander could not get himself up. It lay in between his legs numb and unresponsively. She finally stopped and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must not be good enough for you."

She ran away before Cassander even had a chance to say anything. He was confused. It had never happened to him. Yet, on the other hand, he thought it might not be a bad thing. If it became useless, at least he would be free from his painful arousal whenever he saw Hephaistion.

The day that Cassander could test his theory came on the next morning. He went to the council that Alexander ordered to discuss their next expedition rather cheerfully. He was positive that the spell of Hephaistion was broken after the unsuccessful night with a woman from Harlem.

When Cassander arrived at the chamber, Alexander and Hephaistion were not there yet, but all the other officers were. He heard Nearchus' cheerful voice.

"I was so lucky wandering about the corridors last night."

"And she just offered herself to you out of the blue?" Perdiccas asked in doubt.

"Yes, she was distressed. She said that she needed the proof that she still could turn on the guys. Oh, and talking about her techniques, she was wonderful. I cannot believe that any man could deny her, not even a monk."

"I wonder who the fool was."

"She did not tell me the name, Philotas, but she made me to believe that he was one of the high ranking officers in the army."

Cassander released his held breath. At least she did not tell Nearchus who he was.

A moment later, Alexander and Hephaistion entered the room, and Cassander swallowed hard. Other people might not have noticed, but it was obvious to Cassander's eyes what they had been doing. He could see the trace of their excitement. Alexander was hardly containing his smile.

And Hephaistion, his cheeks were slightly flushed with the after glow, his lips full and red, and his oceanic blue eyes were dreamy that happened only when he was completely relaxed. At that moment, Cassander knew that his assumption was wrong. His little guy betrayed him, and was waking up in between his legs. He cursed under his breath.

"What? Do you have any objections to my plan, Cassander?"

Alexander shot across a piercing glance at him.

"No, I do not have any objections." Cassander murmured. He was very unhappy feeling everybody's eyes on him.

Bagoas visited Cassander early that evening with a jug of wine in his hand.

"I am sorry Cassander, I must have introduced you to the wrong woman. It was my entire fault. Let me make it up to you."

"That's all right, but I do not want any more women." Cassander was afraid that he would not succeed again with a woman.

"Oh, I understand. I am not trying to send you another girl."

"Oh?"

"She is an amateur compared with me. "

"Are you offering yourself, Bagoas?"

"Cassander, relax. It's just sex. I'll show you what I can do."

Cassander thought about it for a moment, and concluded that he might be more into men than to women. At least he did not have any problems with Hephaistion.

"All right, but..." He was cut short.

"I know, I won't tell anybody. Here, I brought a spiced wine for you to relax." Bagoas poured a cup, and handed it to Cassander. Cassander took a sip; it was sweet with a hint of tangy bite to it.

"It's not bad, actually, it's pretty good."

"Now, undress and take a bath. I had it prepared earlier, so it should be ready by now." Bagoas smiled coquettishly.

Sinking his body into the warm water and sipping the spiced wine, Cassander was completely relaxed. All the worry disappeared from his mind as well. Bagoas came in to wash his hair. The young Persian's skillful fingers snaked over his skull. The sensation of the touch gave Cassander a shiver, and he thought that maybe that was what he needed; the body of a male.

After Cassander finished the bath, they moved onto the bed. And then, it was happening again. No matter how hard Bagoas tried using all his skills, he could not get Cassander excited. He finally stopped when he saw a growing frustration in Cassander's eyes.

"I'm sorry Cassander. Maybe, it is best if you see a doctor." With these words, Bagoas silently slipped out the room.

Cassander lay there for a long time wondering what caused it to become useless. He seriously considered about seeing a doctor, but at first, he wanted to make sure that it would not work for Hephaistion either. He remembered that Alexander and Hephaistion loved to wander in the garden in the middle of the night of the full moon. And tonight, it happened to be the full moon.

Cassander stepped out of the palace, and walked into the garden. The high moon shone over the white path of the pebble stones. The sweet aroma of the flowers filled the air. Somehow the scent was lots stronger in the night air than during the day.

As he suspected, Cassander saw two figures in front of him, and he hid himself behind the old pomegranate tree. Both Alexander and Hephaistion wore loose silk robes; Alexander in moss green with a golden under tone, and Hephaistion in pale blue with a silver under tone.

Hephaistion leaned over to a tall bush to inhale the scent; his elegant slender fingers delicately supported the cluster of tiny blue flowers. As he leaned forward, his silky hair fell over to the side of his face. Alexander gently lifted a tress, and kissed Hephaistion's exposed nape. The pair looked beautiful and perfect as if they lived in the world of myth.

Cassander felt a sudden urge of desire shoot through his body, and all the blood rushed into the flesh between his legs. He groaned swallowing the sound. He wondered what he had done to be cursed like this. The only person he could get hard on was the only person he never could have.

What Cassander did not know was that the flower, which Hephaistion was holding in his hand, was the cause of his curse. And he was not the only one who sneaked out into the garden for peeping.

Bagoas was hiding behind another tree, witnessing Cassander's defeat with a smile of satisfaction.

_I did not realize that the class of Biology and Medicine could be so useful. Who would have thought what the berries of chaste tree could do. At least for now, Cassander totally believes that he cannot perform with anybody but Hephaistion whom he never ever has. Two down and a few more to go!_

End

A/N: The seeds of chaste tree were commonly called as monk's pepper, because it was originally used as anti-libido medicine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Playing with Colors  
Prompt: Color**

"Nearchus, can you hand me that pink ribbon over there?"

Bagoas was working very hard decorating the hall for the upcoming small banquet. Alexander wanted to throw a very special lavish party for his officers before leaving Babylon for another expedition. And since Alexander had given him full responsibility for the planning of it, Bagoas wanted to make it the very best and perfect.

He tied a narrow pink ribbon around the stems of delicate blue verbenas. It looked pretty, but it was a little too plain and ordinary for his taste. He decided that he needed more vibrant colors.

"Ah, Ptolemy, can you hand me the yellow ribbon over there?"

Bagoas was so busy that he asked everybody for help who was passing by.

_Oh, great! This is not yellow but lime green. I should have known that those Greeks are such barbarians when it comes to colors. First of all, they don't have enough vocabularies to express them. Second of all, they don't know how to use them. Even a poet, what was his name anyway, right, Homer, that was his name, described the color of ocean same as the color of wine! And they all cherish the poet as the best in human history. In my opinion, they are all so messed up.'_

The young Persian's face lit up getting another brilliant idea; red and blue would do better.

"Ptolemy, can you hand me that red ribbon, too?"

"What do you think I am? Your servant?"

Ptolemy complained mockingly, but he picked up a ribbon and handed it to Bagoas from the nearby table where strands of colorful ribbons were all lined up.

"I'm sorry, Ptolemy. I did not mean to insult you."

"That's all right. Just make sure that you prepare as delightful food as the decoration."

"Yes, food and wine are more important for the party."

"That is especially true for you, Nearchus." Perdiccas teased.

"Yes, but do you realize that the mood is more important to be successful in romance?" Bagoas looked at Cassander suggestively, and the stone-faced general groaned.

"Oh, just get them both, Bagoas, will you!" Cleitus concluded.

Bagoas smiled pleasingly looking at a thin ribbon in his hand that Ptolemy handed to him. He would make this party unforgettable for all.

Alexander and Hephaistion stopped by a little later when Bagoas was almost finished with the decoration of the hall.

"This is wonderful, Bagoas."

"Yes, you did such an excellent work. I am impressed." Alexander agreed with Hephaistion.

"Thank you! I am glad that you like it. But, Alexander, if I may, I have an idea to make the party more fun and unforgettable. "

"I am listening."

"Do you remember at one festival you and Hephaistion dressed up like …"

"No, Bagoas, it is not happening!" Hephaistion cut him short.

"I do not mind seeing you in another dress though, Hephaistion."

"Alexander!"

"I am just joking. But it is a good idea to do something different, something special and memorable, since this will be our last party here in Babylon for a while. Besides, I would like to thank them for their great job at Gaugamela."

Bagoas thought for a moment.

"How about gifting the officers a Persian silk robe with a jewelry, and have them wear it at the party? It would be different, memorable, and they even could keep a part of the memory as a souvenir for years to come."

"That is a brilliant idea. What do you think, Hephaistion?"

"I agree with you Alexander. Those silk robes are comfortable and feel good to wear."

"Carry on Bagoas. But, do you have enough time to do all this by tonight?"

"Yes, Alexander. I can go to the market this afternoon. The good thing about those robes is that they are almost one size fits all."

'_Oh yes, I will make sure to choose the right color for each of them. They would not believe how beautiful and fun the party could be, just like each of them becoming a part of an exquisite tapestry. And they would discover that there are more colors to enjoy than boring black and white, or at most dark red they normally wear._'

As he promised Alexander, Bagoas went to the market with several servants. He spent the whole afternoon shopping for robes and jewelries for all the officers who were in Babylon at that moment to attend the party. It was indeed such fun to pick colors for each of them.

'_Let's see, this dark red is for Cleitus who is bold and courageous. The color also fits to his short temperdness. For Nearchus, I will pick brownish orange. It is cheerful, yet still masculine. And yes, this dull yellow is for Philotas. It is the color of attention grabbing, and jealousy. Oh, this dark green is perfect for Cassander, too, who is ambitious and greedy. I would say this blue is the color for Perdiccas; the color of loyalty and understanding. And for my dear Ptolemy, I will pick indigo for his knowledge and integrity.' _

Bagoas grinned meaningfully before moving on to further back in the market.

'_Alexander and Hephaistion looked magnificent in their silk robes the other night.'_

Bagoas paused for a moment being overwhelmed by the memory of the intoxicating sight.

'_Ah, but, I can make them look even more gorgeous. Alexander should wear gold for his prestige and wisdom. What would be more suitable than gold for the king_ _of Asia, and the rising sun of the empire? And for his companion, Hephaistion, the color should be nothing but silver; the elegance, diplomacy, and the best of all the soothing effect to the burning sun. Oh, I think I am a genius!'_

Tired, but excited, Bagoas went back to the palace with silk robes and jewelries. He delivered them one by one to each officer helping them to wear it properly and adjusting the length by loosely tying a golden sash. He also applied the kohl around their eyes for the final touch. They all tried to protest, but Bagoas was firm and did not listen. He told them that it was necessary as a part of the costume, besides Alexander and Hephaistion were doing the same. That stopped the whining of the officers right away.

When Bagoas entered Ptolemy's chamber before making the final stop at Alexander and Hephaistion, Ptolemy was nowhere to be seen.

"Ptolemy, where are you?"

"I'm here, taking a bath."

"What? You are going to be late."

"What do you mean? The party won't start until later tonight, right?"

"Didn't I tell you? The party will start at the rising of the moon."

"Oh, if you did, then, I don't remember."

"That's all right. I'll go to Alexander and Hephaistion first, and then come back. Please be done with your bath before I come back. I will let Alexander know that you will be a little behind schedule."

With this, Bagoas hurried to Alexander's chamber where both Alexander and Hephaistion waited for him. As he imagined, Alexander and Hephaistion looked stunningly glorious and beautiful in golden and silver silk robes. They shone mystically reflecting the warm glow of the flickering lamp.

Alexander's golden hair blended with his golden robe making him look like a descended Helios from Mount Olympus. While Hephaistion's dark long hair contrasted against the pure white robe with threaded through silver warps which brought out his elegance and beauty yet more. If Aphrodite were here, then her eyes would be fixed on Hephaistion, and she would not have given even a glance at Adonis.

Bagoas sighed with dreamy eyes; he could watch them all night. Yet, he still had a mission to accomplish. He had to finish dressing Ptolemy. Bagoas explained what had happened to Ptolemy, and forced himself to tear his eyes off to leave.

When Bagoas came back to Ptolemy's chamber, the general was ready this time. Bagoas pulled the robe over Ptolemy 's head and tied a golden sash around his waist just like the others.

"Now, Ptolemy. I want you to sit down."

Bagoas approached him with a small pot and a brush in his hand.

"What is that for?"

"It is for your eyes. It makes your eyes stand out."

"Oh, no! I am not putting it on."

"But, Ptolemy. It is part of the costume. All the other officers did it, too. Even Alexander and Hephaistion painted their eyes. You do not wish to be the only one who is different from the others, do you?"

Ptolemy thought about a moment, and then answered Bagoas.

"I suppose not."

"Here you are. Look at yourself in the mirror. You look stunning."

Ptolemy examined himself. As Bagoas said, he did not look bad at all. He looked rather handsome with those defined eyes.

"You are right, Bagoas. It looks all right."

As soon as Ptolemy entered the hall with Bagoas at his heel, everybody's eyes were fixed on his face and their jaws dropped. Ptolemy knew that he looked rather attractive, but he did not expect this dramatic reaction. Hephaistion choked with wine and his painful coughing broke the silence.

As if the spell was broken by the sound of Hephaistion's cough, everybody burst into a hysterical laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Puzzled Ptolemy asked.

"No, you did not miss anything." Alexander answered while gently rubbing Hephaistion's back, and trying so hard to contain himself from laughing.

"You look stunning indeed tonight, Ptolemy." Perdiccas' remarks made everybody laugh uncontrollably again.

Ptolemy did not question any further; he thought that everybody must have had too many cups already. A cheerful party was much better than a gloomy one anyway. What Ptolemy did not know was that he was the source of this cheerfulness. He had no idea that everybody was laughing at him, because Bagoas had painted around his eyes not with black kohl, but with a vivid red color, which made him look like a character of the comedy played in the theater.

Bagoas quietly admired the view of his creation. The sea of colors mingled and separated as the officers moved around the hall. It was indeed a piece of art. He smiled mischievously as he remembered how he chose the robes by associating each with the meaning of the color they wore. However, the best view was Ptolemy. Seeing him with the thick red rims around his eyes was priceless; another success of his sweet revenge.

As the party went on and more wine flowed among them, the different appearance of Ptolemy was forgotten except for drawing warm smiles and delighted chuckles now and then from the others when they faced him. They all enjoyed the gifts and fun memories of this seductive luxurious city of the East.

Next morning, Bagoas was summoned by Alexander. He was a bit nervous. The party was successful, but he wondered if Alexander was mad with him for making fun of his high-ranking officer. However, he soon found out that was not the reason why Alexander called him.

"First of all, I thank your effort for last night. The party was the most successful."

Bagoas was relieved to know that Alexander was not mad.

"But, Hephaistion and I are curious. How did you know that Ptolemy could not recognize the color red?"

Bagoas cleared his throat before answering.

"When I was still in training under the head eunuch with other boys, there was this one boy who wanted to be in charge of selecting clothes and jewelries for the royal family. He loved beautiful things. He had a talent to pick the best merchant, but he could not make it to be the chief dresser."

"Why was that? "

"Because his color coordination was terrible. Later we found out that the reason why he could not put colors together nicely was that he could not tell certain colors. And I noticed the same deficiency with Ptolemy when I asked him for help before the party. He handed me lime green ribbon instead of yellow, just like that boy. And I was certain that Ptolemy had the same problem when he handed me a charcoal grey ribbon when I asked for red."

"Alexander!" Hephaistion squeezed Alexander's forearm, and Alexander nodded. Their minds flew back ten years earlier when they were practicing skirmishing skills in Mieza.

Cleitus led one group as an instructor, and Alexander and Hephaistion led another along with Ptolemy. They used mud as ammunition and wore different colors of chitons to distinguish each team; dark green for Cleitus' team and red for Alexander's team.

That was the only game Alexander ever lost besides to Hephaistion for a wrestling match, because when the game heated, and both sides confronted chaotically, Ptolemy started to attack his own team. Alexander furiously asked Ptolemy for the reason, but the only answer he received from confused Ptolemy was, "They just looked the same." Now Alexander understood why.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion looked amazed, and thanked Bagoas for this piece of information. Bagoas did not realize how valuable this information could be for Alexander's army. He might have saved the life of Ptolemy and Alexander's army from losing the battle. From the next campaign, Alexander forbade his army to wear red clothes that were common among soldiers to hide the grimes and blood in the battlefield, and he never used color to explain his strategies.

End

A/N: The color deficiency Ptolemy suffered in this story is Protanopia, red-green deficiency with no red.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Title: Strange World  
Prompt: Strange**

**A/N: This is a sub story to one of my Seven Wonders of the Ancient World series; The Hanging Gardens of Babylon.**

Perdiccas was a practical man, besides he had a scientific mind. Let alone a ghost, he did not believe anything that was not explainable with reason. So far, he proved it to be right. There was nothing in this world that could not be explained. He reminded himself by recalling an incident while they were still in Mieza.

The local tombs of the rich were vandalized, and there was a rumor going around that will-o'-the-wisps nightly appeared at the graves, and those angry spirits of the dead were the ones who were turning up the tombs. Something had to be done to restore order, but people in the village were so scared that nobody wanted to go even near the graves.

If Alexander had been there, he would have gathered a force and faced the unknown, but unfortunately, Alexander and Hephaistion had been called back to the palace in Pella to meet with King Phillip who had an important visitor from Egypt. Even that brave Cleitus hesitated saying that he did not know how to fight against the formless spirits.

Surprisingly, the usually quiet and reserved Perdiccas was the one who took charge to venture. He convinced his friends to face the spirits assuring them that there would be an explainable reason behind it, and told them that he would go all by himself even if nobody would come with him. His friends grudgingly followed him.

The night in the graveyard was eerie. The half moon cast down a dim light over the tombs and shrubs creating creepy figures in the dark. They waited while hiding behind an oak tree with bated breath. They all stiffened their bodies each time the breeze rustled the grass and the leaves around them.

When the orange glow finally appeared by the branch hanging over one of the tombs, they were ready to run away and were only stopped by Perdiccas' calm whisper.

"Look! You can see a rope hanging at the end of the glow."

Their eyes tagged the string, and saw a human figure holding it at the other end.

"You, filthy thief!" Encouraged Cleitus jumped out of the shadow making the startled figure drop the rope.

Will-o'-the-wisp shone over two figures revealing their terrified and very human faces. It became obvious later that those grave thieves who were stealing gold and jewelries from the burials made the will-o'-the-wisp to keep people away.

Crossing over the Nabopolassari Bridge to the other side of the lazy Euphrates River, Perdiccas shook his head as if to shake off an eerie feeling that was exaggerated with the fishy smell in the dusk. He thought maybe it was because they talked about the ghost of king Nebuchadnezzar. It was just a story that was made up, yet Perdiccas had to admit that something about the madness of the king added some authenticity.

Alexander's birthday was coming up, and Hephaistion wanted to gift him an olive tree under where they exchanged their first kiss. The challenge was not only getting the exact tree all the way from Mieza, but also to keep it secret from Alexander. Somehow Alexander had a talent for hounding out secrets, and Hephaistion asked his friends for ideas and help.

Bagoas was the one who came up with an idea of the ghost story to keep people away while they worked at an abundant garden on the other side of the river. Besides preparing and restoring the garden, Cassander was to spread the rumor of the ghost, Cleitus disguising himself as one, and Ptolemy was to fill in for him when Cleitus went to Sipper with Hephaistion to get the tree from the merchant of Mieza. While Cleitus was delighted when he found that he could go on a trip with Hephaistion for a few days, Cassander's face twisted with jealousy. Nevertheless, the plan they put together sounded seamless.

Perdiccas hurried to climb up the slope to the top where Hephaistion waited. As he reached the top, the view of half naked Hephaistion appeared in front of Perdiccas. He had loosely tied his long shiny hair at the nape, and unfastened his chiton to hang it down from the waist. The last ray of the setting sun shimmered against Hephaistion's sweat coated back, his lean muscles rippled each time he swung down the hoe onto the hard soil.

Perdiccas was mesmerized with the glorious sight, and just stood there for a while wordlessly. He thought he saw a glimpse of Alexander's obsession with Hephaistion. The man had a perfect body. Sensing the sign of his friend, Hephaistion turned around.

"Oh, you are here."

"I .. I…" Perdiccas stammered being caught by surprise. It was then, he saw a shadow among the overgrown tall grass behind Hephaistion. It seemed to be looking at his friend intensely.

"What is wrong?"

The shadow was gone when Perdiccas re-focused his gaze.

"Nothing…I thought I saw something…" Perdiccas murmured with unease. "Did you notice the foul smell coming from the river?"

"Yes, I heard that something leaked into the river, and killed the fish. Actually, it turned out to be good timing to help our ghost story."

Perdiccas felt his stomach flip a little.

"Come, Perdiccas. Let us go down. I will show you what I made so far for irrigation."

Hephaistion refastened his chiton and led the way. Perdiccas scolded himself for wishing that Hephaistion had not done so and kept his upper body exposed.

"Look, I found a way to draw the water from the river to the reservoir by turning this, but what I cannot figure out is how to do it without using human force."

Perdiccas looked into a hollow trunk of date palm tree, and was amazed with the mechanism Hephaistion had invented. As the handle turned, the spiral installed inside revolved and pushed the water up.

"This is quite impressive, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion blushed with the compliment.

"Thank you. We could station a slave at each reservoir, but it is not practical. Besides, Alexander would find out right away."

Perdiccas nodded with agreement.

"Perdiccas, you are the man of science. Do you have any good idea how to make it work?"

"Uhmm.. not at this moment. Give me a few days. I will try to come up with something."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." With this, Hephaistion flashed a bright smile. Perdiccas blushed without understanding why.

Perdiccas pondered around the ideas for a few days, and he finally came up with a possible solution. He was very excited to tell Hephaistion about it. He rushed to the place where Hephaistion dug the hole for the final preparation thinking discretely that Hephaistion should slow down a little. The air was hot and humid around the river, and the condition was not quite friendly for intensive physical work, even during the night.

He struggled to climb up when the crescent moon hid itself behind the thin clouds making matters worse by taking away the faint lighting on the path. Perdiccas froze to the spot as he finally made it to the top. He saw the shadow hovering over Hephaistion's half naked lying body. At first, he tried to convince himself that it was Cleitus trying to take an advantage of resting Hephaistion, but the figure in the dark was slender. Besides, Cleitus was not supposed to appear tonight, and Perdiccas had just passed him in the dining hall right before he left the palace. Cleitus could not have reached here before he did.

Ghost of king Nebuchadnezzar, did such a thing really exist? The logical part of Perdiccas' mind told him no, but his heart froze in fear. He tried to call his friend's name, but his throat was too tight and dry to let any air out. All the while, the shadow closed the gap between them, and now it was right above Hephaistion's face almost touching the lips of his friend. Its long dark hair spilled over Hephaistion's paled cheeks.

The panic gripped Perdiccas. He had to do something to save Hephaistion before the ghost would take his last breath away. His urge to save his friend's life won over his fear, and a hoarse voice escaped his lips.

"Hephaistion!"

The shadow jumped, and disappeared into the tall grass. It was barely a whisper, but it must have been enough to drive the ghost away.

Perdiccas ran to the lying man, and lifted him to sit up with one hand, and shook him vigorously by the shoulder with another.

"Hephaistion! Wake up!"

"Hum.."

"Are you all right?"

"I think I over worked myself a little too much …" Hephaistion's voice trailed.

Perdiccas helped the other man to his feet, but he had to hold onto him tightly by his waist to prevent him sliding down back to the ground. Hephaistion did not have any energy left as if the ghost had taken his spirit.

Perdiccas had to half carry and half drag Hephaistion back. When they crossed the river to the other side of the bank, the eyes of the guards who were on duty widened, and looked at them suspiciously, but they did not say a word.

"What happened?"

As soon as they arrived at Hephaistion's quarters, Bagoas asked worriedly.

"He is exhausted. But, I think we should clean him up before putting him in bed."

Hephaistion was in fact filthy with grimes and sweat, but more than anything, Perdiccas wanted to make sure to wash away any trace of evil spirit's influence on Hephaistion's body.

"The bath is already ready, and if I may, I can take care of him."

"That is all right, Bagoas. I will stay and help, as well."

Perdiccas was almost certain that the ghost would not come to the palace, but he did not want to take any chances after seeing what the ghost could do to his friend.

_Oh, __you uncouth Perdiccas. You are ruining everything. Oh, well, but at least I can enjoy the view of my gorgeous Greek god. Ah, his silky hair feels so good between my fingers. Look at those muscles on his chest, so firm, and his skin, it's so smooth that it almost glues to my own. How I love his broad back, too. I wish I could just run my fingers along his defined spine from the tail bone to the base of his neck. _

Perdiccas felt rather uncomfortable seeing Bagoas tentatively wash Hephaistion. His own desire was forming against his will.

"Bagoas, I think that is enough. Let us get him out, and let him sleep properly."

_Perdiccas! I haven't finished the most important part!_

Bagoas screamed inwardly, but helped Perdiccas take his god out of the tub, dried him and tucked him into the bed.

Alexander's birthday came; thanks to everybody's effort, the plan was all under control. Perdiccas' idea of finishing the irrigation worked, the olive tree was planted, and the rest of the garden was restored. The most importantly, Alexander had not the slightest idea of what was going on.

They all gathered around the olive tree and celebrated his birthday, revealing the secret one by one to Alexander, and enjoyed the astonished expression on their king's face. Except for Perdiccas, he was still scanning the area with a nervous look. When the time came for them to leave Alexander and Hephaistion who decided to spend a night in the garden, Perdiccas could no longer contain his fear.

"I think it is best for you to go back to the palace."

"Why is that, Perdiccas?" Alexander questioned in puzzlement.

"Because I know that the ghost is still around to take Hephaistion to the underworld." Perdiccas pushed it out in one breath.

"But, it was just a story we decided to spread, and you know it. Did you lose your mind, or was I so good that I even convinced you, Mr. Science?"

"No, Cassander, I have seen it with my own eyes. The first time was when I went to see Hephaistion here. I thought it was a trick of the setting sun that I saw a shadow watching Hephaistion, but the second time, I saw him trying to steal the final breaths from him. I was not dreaming!"

Everybody looked at each other not knowing what to think.

"Well, Perdiccas. I understand your concern, and I thank for that, but I will not let anybody take my Hephaistion. And if the ghost actually exists, then I would fight him and put an end to his evil plan."

With this, Alexander shooed them impatiently. Perdiccas felt still uneasy, but he had no more say in this. He followed the others reluctantly. On the other hand, Bagoas was doing his best not to burst into a laugh.

_Oh, this is great! So Perdiccas thought that I was the real ghost. I was mad at him for interfering __in my stalking of Hephaistion, especially when I was so close to stealing a kiss from him. But this is far better. I made revenge on him without even realizing it! I think I will not tell him the truth for a while, but enjoy it._

Bagoas was indeed very happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Title: New Resolution New Beginning**  
**Prompt: Beginning**

Bagoas was deep in thought. The mood of the generals was not at its best after Alexander had announced the departure to further invasion to the East on the day of the New Year. They knew that the day would come; they knew that Alexander would never quit before defeating Darius, and furthermore they knew that he would never stop before reaching the end of the world. Yet, the life in Babylon was too comfortable. Babylon was a beautiful place. It was a place they could almost call home.

Bagoas saw an increasing worry on his Greek god's beautiful features. Hephaistion feared for Alexander wondering if even the faithful generals were reluctant to agree with Alexander's decision, then what this king's pronouncement must have done to the ordinary solders' loyalty. Bagoas did not know what or how yet, but he wanted to do something to cheer them up; something to bring their spirits up to ease Hephaistion's anxiety.

There were three fundamental elements in Bagoas' book that were considered to be required for the people to feel merry; food, alcohol, and sex. Good food with moderate amounts of alcohol, and the body that relaxes and guides you to the gate of heaven were a must in his opinion. Bagoas sighed deeply; because those were the things they had been already given almost every night in Babylon. They had abundant supply of food and wine, and the Harem provided for the need of the warm body. Something had to be different to raise the bar.

After pondering for an idea for a while, Bagoas finally found a solution. He remembered about a different type of alcohol that the people of Elam Empire produced. It was not made from grapes, but from dates and barley, and the color was not rosy red, but dark amber 1). The taste was a little bitter, but it was also refreshing. Bagoas was sure that this new drink for a change would thrill the soldiers of Alexander's army.

'_I will make it like the party thrown by King Midas. Oh, yes, King Midas' party, that would be the answer.'_

Bagoas was very happy with his idea. Unable to contain his excitement, he went to see Alexander to acquire permission.

"Alexander, may I arrange a special banquet for the Army before leaving Babylon? I would like them to have the best memory of this city."

"What do you have in your mind? I would like to know every single detail of your plan before approving, as I have noticed that your plans tend to take rather strange turns."

"Oh, Alexander, I do not have any ill thought behind this. I can prove it. Here is my plan."

Bagoas explained to Alexander the details of his plan, and he was successful in convincing his king. Next day, he ordered the ingredients of the special drink along with experts in making it to be delivered from Susa, and requested the kitchen to prepare the special meal. He also picked the most beautiful and skilled boys and young women for the companions of officers except for Alexander and Hephaistion. Bagoas knew better by now, although he could not help clinging onto a slight hope of sharing their bed.

'_I am so glad that Alexander agreed with the plan. Now I can finally get revenge on Nearchus. Well, I did not lie to Alexander; I just left out a tiny detail. Anyway, there should not be too much harm. Hellebore is actually a medicine if moderately used. It makes everybody cheerful, and lifts up the spirits. But I know that Nearchus would eat too much, so he might suffer from some digestive problems. That's all. Wait! Being so cheerful and all, could it be possible that Alexander and Hephaistion would feel like inviting me into their bed? Oh, I'm such a genius.'_

Three days before the departure, the necessary supply and the experts for the special drink finally arrived, and the carefully arranged banquet was thrown for the army of Alexander. Bagoas was very anxious to find out how well the new drink would be received. First, they were amazed by the look; rich warm color with tiny bubbles was topped with white creamy foam. It smelled almost like fresh baked bread. They all scowled at the first swallow, but they could not help going for more. After a few gulps, it was obvious that they all admired this new refreshing taste. Especially, Alexander seemed to be very pleased.

"Bagoas, you did a very good job. This is like drinking the best meal."

Alexander's comment was interrupted by Cleitus' big burp followed by a bark.

"And it is quite a manly drink!"

Few burps were heard from here and there, and everybody burst into a cheerful laugh. Bagoas was very pleased until he saw Hephaistion. He noticed that his god was pretending to drink like others, but his cup was carrying the same liquid that was first poured into it.

"You do not like the new drink, Hephaistion?"

Bagoas asked with concern.

"I'm sorry, Bagoas, but I do not. Especially when I burp, it leaves an awful taste in my mouth." Seeing Bagoas' sad face, Hephaistion quickly added. "Oh, don't worry. I do not drink that much anyway. Besides, it was a great idea since everybody else is enjoying it, and it brought a cheerful mood among them once more."

"Thank you Hephaistion. How about the foods then? Did you like them?"

Hephaistion took a big bite out of the bowl and smiled widely.

"Yes, they are delicious indeed. I like this yellow soup with fish and all those vegetables, and the honey cake is exquisite. Look at Nearchus. He is stuffing his face as if he cannot get enough of them."

They chuckled seeing Nearchus' ballooned cheeks like a chipmunk that was busy harvesting food for the winter.

As the time passed, the party became louder and louder, and they were getting drunk almost to the point of uncontrollable. Hephaistion signaled Bagoas to end the party, as there was no sign of Alexander finishing it anytime soon. Bagoas stepped in the middle of the banquet hall and made an announcement.

"Please move to the next room. I had prepared you a companion for the night."

A shout of joy filled the hall, and when they all were just about to rush into the next room to get the best selection, Alexander yelled.

"Before we retire, I would like to do something that the ruler of Babylon in the past had never done before. Does anybody have an idea?"

"How about taking all your clothes off and marching into the city of Babylon naked?"

"Nearchus, you have such a short memory. Did your brain all drain into the cup? You sure remember the story of King Nebuchadnezzar, don't you?"

Cassander's sharp tongue stung Nearchus. The vivid image of the naked king grazing the grass came to Nearchus' mind, and he suddenly felt queasy.

"You don't have to run away." Perdiccas' teasing voice followed the back of quickly exiting Nearchus.

"That is not a bad idea."

"What, being naked? You sure like to expose yourself, don't you Alexander?"

"Not only that Cleitus, but I will jump over the moat naked in chariot like a warrior in old times."

"It's impossible!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Perdiccas realized the mistake he made. He had said the word of taboo. He dipped his head deeply in regret, and feeling a cold gaze of Hephaistion upon him.

"Watch me." Alexander's reply confirmed that it was too late to take his words back.

"Alexander, it is not wise." Hephaistion tried to reason with him.

"Why not? The worst I could do is fall into the water and get wet."

"You could be pinned under the chariot." Hephaistion protested weakly knowing that Alexander would never change his mind at this point.

"Don't worry, Hephaistion, I will jump off when we start to fall. Ptolemy, have them prepare the chariot!"

"Water might be too cold." Hephaistion threw the last objection at Alexander.

"Nah, it is not like the water is running from a high elevation as in Cydnus River."

With this, Alexander ran out of the palace with his officers and Bagoas close behind. They all waited at the palace side of the moat except Hephaistion who decided to follow them on a horse just in case something might go wrong.

Alexander stripped off all his clothes except his boots, and got onto the chariot. He even put on a crested helmet to imitate an old time warrior. Although Hephaistion was worried, he had to admit that the sight was striking. Alexander's muscular body looked almost floating in the dark shining by the pale moonlight. He was as beautiful as a god.

Hephaistion was also impressed with a young charioteer. He must have been terribly frightened, but his boyish face did the best not to show fear. With a whistle from Bagoas as a signal, the charioteer whipped up the reins of the horses, and they dashed out at full speed. Both charioteer and the horses did not hesitate when they came to the edge of the bank. They leaped high up in the air.

Alexander felt as if he were Icarus flying toward the moon, yet, the next moment the chariot started to descend, and it was happening very fast. They did not make even half way.

"Jump!" He screamed at the charioteer before abandoning the chariot. With a big splash, everything went under the water. The water was cold, but it was rather refreshing against Alexander's drunken heated body.

"See, Hephaistion. Nothing to worry about."

Alexander waved at Hephaistion chuckling, but his friend's eyes were fixed on the swirl created on the water.

"What are you…."

Before Alexander could finish his question, Hephaistion dived into the murky water. It was then Alexander realized that the charioteer had not surfaced yet. If he were not so drunk, he would have dived right after Hephaistion or even before, but his mind was working in slow motion. Hephaistion brought the boy up before Alexander's brain could react.

The boy gasped for air, and Alexander helped Hephaistion bring him to the shore.

'_Oh, look at the boy. He seems as if he were dreaming. I do not blame him, I would feel the same if I were carried by those two gorgeous warriors. I would hate to be in the cold and dirty water, but if this is the prize I would get, I almost could bear it.'_

"Bagoas, hurry back to Alexander's chamber and have them prepare a hot bath for the king."

Bagoas' train of thought was interrupted by Hephaistion's order.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you my lord, you saved my life."

Hearing the boy's dazed voice behind, Bagoas left for the palace.

Alexander was still under the influence of the drink even after a dip in the cold water. He swayed side-to-side, and interfered as Hephaistion and Bagoas tried to get his boots off. He was too playful. On the other hand, Hephaistion was freezing, but his first priority was to take care of Alexander.

"Alexander, quit acting like a child!"

Hephaistion finally scolded him, and helped Alexander get into the large bath.

"Come bathe with me Hephaistion." Alexander begged still holding Hephaistion's hand.

"I will, but let me take off my clothes first."

"No, let me have that honor."

Alexander yanked him so hard that Hephaistion lost his balance. As Hephaistion fell, his head hit hard against the rim of the bath. Alexander's mind could not process what he was seeing in front of his eyes. Crimson liquid seeped into the emerald green water gradually but steadily gaining the domination. They swayed jointly along with Hephaistion's long hair. The harsh reality finally hit Alexander.

"Bagoas!"

He shouted in desperation as he gathered a limp body in his arms.

"Give me towels and go get a surgeon quick, then come back to help me!"

Ignoring the frozen form of Bagoas, Alexander ordered the young eunuch. As the influence of the alcohol had now completely left his body, guilt and shame filled his mind. Alexander wrapped Hephaistion's wet hair with a towel to keep it away from the gash, while Bagoas peeled wet clothes from him. The cut at the hairline did not look too bad, but it still needed a few stitches.

When they carefully put Hephaistion on the bed under the cover, a surgeon arrived out of breath. As Alexander expected, the surgeon closed the gash with four stiches after cleaning the cut.

"He will awake with a headache and dizziness, but there should not be any complications. The cut was clean, and I do not believe there is any internal bleeding. But he has to be watched carefully tonight. Please call me if there is any change."

"Thank you. I will stay with him."

Ptolemy passed the surgeon as he entered.

"What happened? "

"I hurt him because I was too drunk to know what I was doing. I almost killed the charioteer, too."

"How is he?"

"He will be all right, but I feel so bad."

Alexander looked so miserable that Ptolemy wanted to lighten his mood.

"Well, if this makes you feel a bit better, I was bringing the news for you. Remember Nearchus rushing out of the hall?"

"Yes, he did not look good. Is he sick?"

"No, he just over ate. He is fine now. But when he rushed out, he ran into a couple of assassins hiding behind the columns waiting for you to retire to your chamber. If you had not run the chariot, you could have been seriously hurt or even killed. You were lucky, Alexander, Zeus is with you."

"Who were they? Did Nearchus catch them?"

"We don't know. Unfortunately Nearchus was too drunk, and they ran away. I do not think they would attack again anytime soon, but we have to be cautious."

Even though there was a positive side of him being drunk, and pulling a stupid stunt, Alexander did not feel fortunate that he had escaped the danger.

In the middle of the night, Hephaistion finally stirred and woke up. He tried to sit up when he saw Alexander sitting by the bed, but he had to lie down again as the world around him span.

"I am so sorry Hephaistion." Alexander apologized as he handed a parchment to Hephaistion.

_Resolution of Alexander_

_I will listen to you, and will never get drunk._

There were just two simple lines written on it. Alexander looked like a little child who was just being scolded by a parent.

"Give me the pen."

Hephaistion added a line and gave the parchment back to Alexander. Alexander's face lit up immediately, and gathered Hephaistion in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

_And I will still follow you till the end - Hephaistion_

While Alexander and Hephaistion were sharing passionate yet tender moments, Nearchus and Bagoas were also making their resolutions.

'_I will never over eat' _was Nearchus' resolution although it seemed very challenging for him. On the other hand, Bagoas was more determined.

_I will quit plotting for revenge. It was not totally my fault, but this time, I almost caused Hephaistion a serious harm. I cannot do that to my god. Instead, I promise to myself to put all my efforts to win Hephaistion's gorgeous body. I may have a better chance now since Alexander would be very busy once the expedition starts again._

1) Stout beer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Prompt: Dirty  
Title: Dirt Road Heaven**

Bagoas winced as the dust whirled up around him. He could feel the tiny grains of dust on him everywhere. They were in the creases of the clothes, on his skin, and in his hair. It had been three days since they left Babylon to go further east to Susa on an old royal road that the Persians built almost two hundred years ago.

If it were spring or summer, they would have had some protection from vegetation, but now all the shrubs and grasses had died down, and the ground being so dry, the slightest gust lifted the surface of the dirt road freely. It irritated Bagoas to a great degree. What he most hated was being dirty. He was not a soldier; he was not used to marching in filthy clothes with his hair covered with dust.

He ran his fingers in his long hair trying to loosen and shake off some dirt only to feel the oily heavy strands with rough grains stubbornly stuck on them.

'_It will take at least three remedies to have my silky hair back. Good thing that I kept an ample supply of herbs with me before leaving Babylon. Let's see … I need fennel seeds, rosemary leaves, rose petals, and peppermint leaves. Good I have them all. But the problem is the clean water for the bath. I know it will take at least for seven more days until we reach the Tigris River where we all can enjoy a bath.'_

Bagoas sighed heavily feeling depressed, but sprung up quickly with an idea.

'_Ah, but I can at least give my facial treatment with hot steam. It does not need much water for that, and I love the fresh smell that leaves on my clothes.'_

Bagoas looked around, and was grateful that he was not traveling on foot like other slaves and most of the soldiers, but in a cart pulled by a mule. He hated dirt getting into in-between his toenails. It would take forever to clean them out. He also noticed that Alexander looking at coughing Hephaistion apologetically.

After jumping into the moat to rescue a charioteer and being wet and cold too long to take care of the intoxicated king, Hephaistion caught a bad cold although his head wound had healed nicely. Hephaistion's nose was painfully red and raw from repetitive blowing; his eyes were red rimed and watery, and his congested chest made him cough constantly. He looked far more miserable than Bagoas.

When they stopped at the resting point, Alexander brought a cup filled with dark brown liquid to Hephaistion.

"Here, drink this Hephaistion, it is good for your cough."

"You are not offering me that new drink, are you?" Hephaistion asked suspiciously.

"No, this is different, it is from liquorice."

Hephaistion flinched when he inhaled the strong smell.

"It does not smell good."

"It smells rather sweet to me. But, if you do not like the smell, then pinch your nose and drink it. "

Hephaistion did as he was told, but he gagged as soon as he swallowed the warm liquid, followed by violent vomiting and coughing. Alexander pulled Hephaistion's hair back and rubbed his back to give him some comfort.

"I am sorry Alexander, no matter how good it is, I do not think I can take it. I just cannot stand the smell of it. It makes me sick."

Hephaistion told Alexander with watery eyes when a spasm of coughing subsided.

"That is all right, we will think of something else. Here have some water to wash off the taste."

"Thank you."

Alexander could not help showing disappointment. They had tried all the remedies, but nothing had worked so far for Hephaistion's stubborn cold, he was hoping that this medicine would work. But if Hephaistion could not swallow it, then it was no use.

Bagoas felt bad seeing his god in such a miserable state. He tried to remember the days with Darius. His Persian king was very health conscious; what he was afraid of the most was to get sick and die young. He watched carefully what he ate and performed daily exercise to keep his body in shape. It was almost ceremonial to see his king go though those daily rituals. Bagoas thought gods work in an ironical way. What Darius needed to worry about was not the enemy for his health but the enemy of the human mind; the fear and the greed made his own people assassinate him.

Nevertheless, almost paranoid Darius with his health used to keep twenty-one books of Avesta by his side, and carefully examined the slightest symptoms of the illness and applied the remedies referring to the books. Bagoas often helped him to make his own medicine.

'_Oh, I remember now what he used when he was as sick as a dog. I need mint leaves, which I do have. Well, my facial remedy has to wait, but I'd rather have Hephaistion feel better. You never know that he might give a tender kiss to thank me. And for his coughing, I need Carob pods, hum, which I do not have. It would be perfect since it tastes so sweet. Besides, it gives you, how do you say, a tingling sensation.'_

Bagoas smiled dreamily remembering the fun experience. The thick Carob syrup from Cyprus that Darius admired was called 'black gold' for its exquisite quality and compelling effects. It had excellent potency to ease the cough and the sore throat, but it also made you feel sexy. Bagoas did not enjoy sex with Darius, but when he was given this treat, his body responded shamelessly.

'_Oh, I wish I had that 'black gold', and then I could get more than a kiss from Hephaistion. Oh, wait, I remember Darius telling me that the tree actually grows in the wild. He even showed me a picture of it. If they have the tree in Cyprus, why it does not grow around here? I just have to keep an eye open for it.'_

As an interim plan, Bagoas made an ointment by mixing mint leaves with olive oil. He rubbed the thin coat on Hephaistion's chest enjoying the smooth skin under his palm, and then scooped an ample amount on his forefinger to spread around Hephaistion's throat. His finger lingered around his blue-eyed god's sharp jaw line a little longer than it was necessary.

"Hum, it feels good. It seems to open up the passage to my nose. Thank you Bagoas."

As soon as Hephaistion thanked him, he was caught by another spasm of violent coughs. The mint mixture might help his breathing, but it was no use against congestion in the chest and coughing. Hephaistion clenched his stomach. He had been coughing so hard that even the muscles around the stomach were starting to hurt. Bagoas thought that he needed to find the tree really soon.

As they continued the journey, Bagoas started to pay more attention to his surroundings. He saw few dried up shrubs along the road, but there were no signs of trees. In the mean time, Hephaistion was getting worse. Now his god had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and rest, and Alexander was growingly irritable. He was frustrated that he could not do anything but watch his most important person suffer, and it was his entire fault.

When Bagoas had almost given up, and tried to rest his tired eyes on his laps to avoid the harsh sunlight, a green tree line jumped into his sight. The color was so soothing after seeing only shades of brown except for the mostly grey and occasionally pale blue of the winter sky. His heart raced with anticipation.

'_Oh, please gods let them be the Carob trees.'_

Bagoas sent a silent prayer. As the cart came closer to the trees, he almost cried in excitement seeing the familiar brown pods hanging from the branch. There was no doubt that those trees were the Carob trees that he had been looking for. Being late in the season, there were not many pods left, but there were still plenty of them. Bagoas jumped off the cart not caring about his feet getting dirty anymore.

He crushed the pods into powder while he was riding in the cart, and boiled them down once they stopped for the night. When it finally became his approved consistency, he mixed it with honey. It was not as potent as the one from Cyprus, but it looked pretty good. He put it in a small jar and brought it along with the mint ointment to Hephaistion's tent.

"Here, Hephaistion. Take some of this. It tastes much better than liquorice, and it works on your congestion and cough."

Bagoas let thick syrup drop on a wooden spoon, and offered to his god who was propped against the soft cushions on the cot.

"Hum… this taste heavenly. What is it?"

"It's Carob with honey. Darius used to use it to treat a cough." Bagoas did not tell Hephaistion of the other effect.

"Can I have some more? This is rather addicting." Hephaistion licked his lips in the way that made Bagoas sigh.

"Maybe one more spoonful won't hurt, but it is still a medicine. You have to be careful."

Bagoas poured one more spoonful and put it into Hephaistion's eagerly waiting mouth.

"Now, let me rub the ointment on your chest to ease your breathing."

Hephaistion lay still with his eyes closed under Bagoas' expert ministration, yet his chest was heaving heavily. When Bagoas' soft finger snaked up from the chest, to the throat, to the jaw line where it meets at the base of his earlobe, Hephaistion's eyes fluttered open. Bagoas gasped seeing the blue eyes burning with lust.

Before anything registered in his mind, Bagoas leaned over and kissed Hephaistion's partially opened lips. Hephaistion's unhesitant tongue explored into Bagoas' warm cave and Bagoas sucked the gift hungrily. Bagoas did not know how long they were there holding tightly and sucking and liking each other's mouth. All of sudden Bagoas felt Hephaistion's grip loosened and his body relaxed completely under him. Bagoas pulled out and found his god passed out in peaceful sleep.

Finally being freed from the violent coughs and totally exhausted, Hephaistion was already claimed by Hypnos, and Morpheus was now playing with him. Bagoas pecked Hephaistion's still half smiling lips before exiting the tent. Being dazed and happy, he left everything behind him.

When the moon rose high above the starry indigo sky, Alexander visited Hephaistion to check him out. He sat by his cot for a while, and smiled widely seeing sleeping Hephaistion without spell of coughing. His nostrils caught unfamiliar sweet scent, and noticed a small jar and a wooden spoon were left on the side table along with the pot of the mint ointment.

Curiously, Alexander smelled the open jar and then poured a thick liquid onto his tongue. Sweet intoxicating aroma spread over in his mouth, and he took another drop, this time a lot more. Warm sensation ran through his body, and he could not help but touch the beautiful man in front of him even though he did not wish to wake him up.

Hephaistion stirred, and the cover slipped to reveal the toned bare chest when he shifted. Alexander was lost with the sight, and passionately kissed Hephaistion's mouth causing the other man to wake up in pleasurable surprise.

"You stole my medicine, didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I taste it."

"I see it worked. Was it one of Bagoas' remedies?"

"Yes."

"The boy is quite useful, I had better reward him." Alexander was saying those words in between kisses. He could not get enough of them.

"He is quite sneaky, too."

"What do you mean?"

"How are you feeling my king?"

"You don't feel it in between your thighs how I am feeling?"

Hephaistion chuckled delightfully.

"That is exactly what I mean. He did not tell me about the other effect of this medicine besides suppressing the coughs."

"Oh…how did you find out?"

"When I found myself kissing Bagoas senselessly… are you mad?"

"No… not really… I think it is rather hot."

"I think you rather have a dirty mind."

"Should we invite Bagoas to our bed sometime?"

"Alexander!"

"Just a suggestion. I have an open mind."

"You and your dirty mind, I don't know what to do with you."

"Oh, you know exactly what to do with me, my Hephaistion."

At that instance Bagoas sneezed three times in his tent, which was adjoined to Alexander's.

'_Is somebody talking about me, or I wonder if I caught cold from Hephaistion. Oh, I do not mind if I did though. It is a fair price to pay. Now I know how it feels to be properly kissed by a Greek god.' _

Bagoas smiled happily. He was content, and determined to continue pursuing the action where he left off at Hephaistion's tent in the world of dream tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Prompt: Toy(s)  
Title: Bagoas' New Toy**

Bagoas was not happy, no, he was not happy at all. When Alexander had decided to leave Babylon for further invasion to the East, Bagoas thought that Alexander would become very busy, and it would be his chance to spend more time with Hephaistion. He was dead wrong. On the contrary, Alexander had been spending more time with Hephaistion. Well, it was not in a romantic way, but rather in a camaraderie way.

To be more precise, all the officers of Alexander's army were spending more time together with Alexander. It left Bagoas bored to death. From the bits and pieces of conversations that Bagoas had gathered, they were discussing which route they should take to Persepolis having a map in front of them every night since they left Susa. To Bagoas' surprise, Alexander and Hephaistion did not agree this time. Just to make his own point, Alexander had even made little figurines of soldiers and horses to simulate the moves.

However, Hephaistion was stubborn as well, he added the baggage trains and models of the Zagros Mountains to prove how difficult it would be if they took the narrow path into Persis instead of the wide Royal Road. They were like two boys who were so into the game. Neither of them was willing to give in, and the generals who were equally divided to each side added fuel to a heated conversation.

'_Oh, I don't care which route they take. But, why do they have to argue? Isn't it always the best to take the quickest and the shortest way? Why can't it be that simple? Why do they have to argue about it night after night? I do not understand. I just want to get there. Ah, I wish we could stay a little longer in Susa. I'm made for the palace, not on the road. The only good thing about leaving Susa was that we finally dropped Drypetis there.'_

Bagoas smiled wickedly.

'_I thought she would burn a hole on my face whenever she saw me touching Hephaistion's bare skin as I helped him to dress for an official occasion. Boy she was jealous. She tried to keep cool and be regal and everything, but it was so obvious to me that she had a major crush on Hephaistion. She was drooling over my Greek god shamelessly when she thought that nobody was looking at her. Well, I don't blame her though, but she had no chance. She should understand that even I, the master of love and the most beautiful eunuch, have not succeeded yet to make Hephaistion mine. A inexperienced girl like her is no competition whatsoever."_

His train of thoughts was broken by Hephaistion's annoyed, slightly raised voice.

"Look, Alexander. It is almost impossible to go through rugged terrain with this size of army, especially with all those baggage trains."

"But Hephaistion, I need to subdue those Uxians. I cannot let them strive under Darius' court. I have to make them realize who the real king is now."

"That is fine, but you have to consider that we are getting into the winter, and it will add more difficulty and danger to our advance."

"Since when do you not support me, Hephaistion?"

"I always support you, but it is also my duty as a bodyguard to protect you. As I said, your plan is almost impossible."

"I am Alexander. I make impossible possible."

"And then what happened in Babylon when you tried to make an impossible jump over the moat?"

"Oh, Hephaistion, that is not fair. I was drunk that time."

"It is even worse if you are making the same reckless mistake when you are sober."

"Hephaistion!"

'_Oh, this could be my chance.'_ Bagoas smiled and clapped his hands inwardly seeing Hephaistion upset with Alexander and left the royal tent. Alexander's mood was no better than Hephaistion's either. All the generals quickly left the tent as well being afraid that they could be caught with Alexander's rage if they had stayed.

'_Hum… what can I do? Should I go to Hephaistion and offer myself for his comfort? Nah, I know that he would deny me for sure. Or, what if I did entertain Alexander? Would it make Hephaistion madder at Alexander and consider a way of getting even with him? Yeah, maybe … and then I can suggest to him that the best way to get even is to sleep with me. This way, I can get the best of both worlds. Anyway, it is easier to seduce Alexander than Hephaistion, as edgy as he is now, and as curious as he is, all I need to do is to push the little button.'_

Pleased with his plan, Bagoas hurried to his tent to get necessary equipment. He smiled widely picking up a peacock feather fan from the chest, that he recently purchased from a merchant. He slid it in between the robe and his bare back.

"May I come in?"

"What do you want Bagoas?" Alexander's irritated voice answered, but Bagoas did not flinch.

"I have a good remedy for your headache."

"All right, come in, but how do you know that I have a headache?"

"You have been rubbing your temples since the meeting."

"That's true. What do you have Bagoas, besides herbs that drug me senselessly. I do not want any of those."

"Oh, none of those Alexander, trust me, it is just an ancient Persian remedy."

"Somehow I cannot help doubting you when you say 'trust me'".

"Please, Alexander. First of all, let me attend you to take the bath. That would relax you."

It sounded a great idea for a moment, and Alexander agreed. He felt every single muscle in his body was tense. Bagoas gently washed Alexander starting from the fingertips to his neck, and gently massaging his skull to the nape, and to the shoulders. Alexander felt so good sensing his tensed muscles melt under Bagoas' expert touch.

"Please lie down Alexander."

Bagoas whispered into Alexander's ear while drying him. Bagoas continued to massage Alexander with scented oil, and Alexander closed his eyes in contentment. The boy had magical fingers. Alexander's eyes flew open when he felt the sudden sensation on his lips. He saw Bagoas smiling sweetly with a fan made of peacock feather.

"This should take away all the tension in your body."

The tip of the feather circled around Alexander's aroused buds, and he could not help the moan escaping through his pressed lips.

Bagoas was not the only one who heard it with satisfaction. Cassander was standing right outside of Alexander's tent.

'_What? Is that Alexander? Has he finally decided to take that eunuch? Oh, this is my lucky day! First, it was the fight, then the cheating of Alexander. I cannot wait for Hephaistion to find out.'_

Cassander hurried to Hephaistion's tent grinning like a mad man making everybody who he passed uneasy.

"Hephaistion!"

"Yes, Cassander. What can I do for you?"

"Alexander would like to see you."

"Oh?"

"He said that it's urgent, and he needs to discuss the plan with you right away. I will be in my tent if you need me."

"Thank you Cassander."

Hephaistion was puzzled. First of all, why didn't Alexander come to him if it was that urgent rather than sending somebody else, especially Cassander? Secondly, why had Cassander said that he would be in his tent if he needed him? Nevertheless, Hephaistion hurried to Alexander's tent.

"Alexander did you…"

Hephaistion froze on the spot. Alexander was sprawled on the cot naked with Bagoas hovering over him, also naked. Hephaistion's mouth dropped open. He turned around and briskly left the tent leaving as astonished Alexander and Bagoas behind.

'_Oh, how lucky! I did not expect Hephaistion to walk in. Perfect! Gods are with me.'_

"Bagoas! Leave!"

Bagoas' happy daydream was interrupted by Alexander's urgent yell, who was scrambling to put his chiton and boots on. As soon as he got dressed, Alexander ran to Hephaistion's tent. When he arrived at Hephaistion's tent, his heart was beating so madly that he could feel every single pulse at the tips of his fingers. He took a deep breath and entered with an effort. Hephaistion was sitting at the table studying the map.

"Hephaistion …"

Alexander gasped when Hephaistion looked up at him with an emotionless cold gaze.

"I… I am sorry."

"So, you finally see your fault?"

"I did not mean to."

"Yes, you did. You were dead serious!"

"No, believe me Hephaistion, it … it did not mean anything. It…. It just happened."

"If you did not plan, then why did you send Cassander to get me?"

"What?"

"Yes, you just wanted to prove the point, didn't you?"

"You are misunderstanding me. There is no point to prove with my silly action…."

"Silly, I agree. When Cassander told me that you wanted to see me right away, I thought you were ready to discuss about my plan. I thought you finally had an ear and the sense to listen. But, when I came, what did I see?"

"I am very sorry, Hephaistion, I don't know why I did it… no excuse, but… I just got carried away … too far."

"You just had to tell me that you still do not agree with my plan. You did not have to insult me by showing that you think that my plan was as ridiculous as you sleeping with Bagoas."

"What? No, no, I never thought of that. So you are not mad at me for being naked together with Bagoas?"

"Is there any reason for me to be? Did you give your heart away to him?"

"No! No reason at all! My heart only belongs to you." Alexander let out a relieved sigh. "I did not tell Cassander. That snake, he must have heard the noise and went to you, hoping to get you upset so that you would go to him for comfort."

"Ah, now I understand why he told me that he would be in his tent if I needed him. So you did not tell Cassander?"

"No. But I have no excuse for what I have done. Please forgive me Hephaistion, it will never happen again."

"How did Bagoas seduce you?"

Alexander's face lightened up. "Don't go anywhere Hephaistion, I will be right back."

A moment later, Alexander returned to Hephaistion's tent with a peacock fan in his hand.

"May I show you? "

"Oh, I see Bagoas got a new toy."

"You won't believe what this can do to your body."

Alexander brush a tip of the fan against Hephaistion's throat to the chin making Hephaistion's breath hitch. Soon their clothes were discarded on the floor, and the tent was filled with desperate moans.

After the passionate love making, Alexander and Hephaistion lay on the narrow cot still entwined in each other's arms and legs.

"I will punish that sneaky Cassander and Bagoas."

"Alexander, I think you already did. Do you believe that they stayed in their tents just waiting? I am sure that they came to check on me. Besides, Bagoas did not do anything wrong this time, it was your curiosity that got you in trouble."

"You are right Hephaistion. I hope they heard enough." They chuckled delightfully.

"Hephaistion, talking about the plan, I see your point. We need a wider road for wagons to pass."

"And I see your point, too. Those Uxians have to be controlled."

They smiled at each other.

"Are you thinking the same thing? We do not have to choose the same route."

"Exactly! Half of us can take the Royal Road, and the other through the mountains."

"Hephaistion, you lead the half through the Royal Road, and I will take the other half."

"No, Alexander, remember? I am your bodyguard. I will come with you. Have Parmenion lead the other half. He is the highest ranking officer in your army anyway."

"I thought you were the one who wanted to take the Royal Road."

"No, Alexander, I follow you wherever you go. I just did not see the whole army could go through the narrow route."

"Oh, Hephaistion… how I love you."

"And I love you, too, my Alexander..."

Hephaistion was right. Cassander and Bagoas were hiding in the shadows listening. Cassander left with his head deeply bowed down with disappointment, and his manhood painfully up with unsatisfied desire. On the other hand, Bagoas was somewhat more content.

'_Ah…too bad that it did not make Hephaistion jealous. But now I know that Hephaistion is not that stoic, but he is just like every man who enjoys playing with a toy. Hum… what kind of toy can I get next? Watch out Hephaistion! Bagoas has a whole line of supplies._'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Title: When It Becomes History  
Prompt: History**

Unlike Babylon, Persepolis was a cold and snobbish city. It stood in the dry land with such a pride as the richest city of Asia that it was almost abhorrent. If Babylon was sensual, Persepolis was cerebral. The people of Babylon were friendly and open, while the people of Persepolis were obnoxious and shut. However, the different mood and status of Alexander's army that they were in when they entered the cities could have been the cause of those two opposite impressions they had received.

They entered Babylon in the height of the celebration after defeating Darius for the second time, and Alexander became not only the king of Macedon but also the king of Asia. On the other hand, they entered Persepolis after a bitter experience at the Persian Gate, and facing the agony of severely mistreated Greek captives.

When Alexander had decided to split the army into two, Bagoas pleaded to come with Alexander and Hephaistion, but Alexander told him to travel with Parmenion on the Royal Road. As much as he wanted to protest, he could not push his request any further, since he knew very well that he would be a burden to them.

It had been almost three months since they had settled in Persepolis, yet Bagoas still remembered the days when he and Thais anxiously waited at the outskirts of the city for Alexander and his army to arrive. He was worried, because he had heard that Alexander's army confronted with the Persians led by Ariobarzanes at the Persian Gate where they gave the final hard resistance.

Nobody knew the details, but Bagoas also heard that Alexander's army had struggled at the battle. In the end, they killed almost all of the Persians, yet the price that Alexander had to pay for his victory was not cheap. The Persians had done heavy damage to them as well, and at least one of the high-ranking officers of Alexander's army was severely injured.

Bagoas worried for Hephaistion, and Thais worried for Ptolemy; the similar situation brought them closer, and they found comfort in each other's company. The only thing that Bagoas enjoyed during the trip apart from Alexander and Hephaistion was that he had met Thais in the caravan. She was a very beautiful flamboyant hetaera from Athens with free spirit. Bagoas was on the look out first seeing her as a competitor, but after he found that she had more interest in Ptolemy than Alexander and Hephaistion, he opened up to her.

"Thais, I do not understand why you like Ptolemy more than Alexander or Hephaistion. Don't take me wrong, I do like Ptolemy, but he is not handsome or anything, he is just an ordinary average guy."

Bagoas questioned her one day during the trip. Thais giggled.

"Exactly! Since he is an ordinary average guy, he is not used to a compliment. It is easy to make him love you."

"But you are so beautiful. You could steal anybody's heart."

"Bagoas, you are still young, so you may not understand, but the beauty outside is not what you can hold onto forever, it will fade."

"All right, but I still do not understand. Why Ptolemy? Why not other generals like Cassander, Philotas, Nearchus, Craterus, or Cleitus?"

"Cassander and Philotas are so mean and scheming that I cannot tell what they really are thinking. I don't like a guessing game. Nearchus? He is nice, but too mischievous; besides, he is too big for my taste. I know, I know, I said that physical appearance is not that important, but I have my own limit. I am shallow like that."

Bagoas smiled. He started to like her; he thought he could get along with her very well. She smiled back at him, and continued.

"Craterus is too serious, and autocratic. I don't think I can breathe around him. I bet he is a very jealous person, too. And Cleitus? I like his wildness, but he is too outspoken. I do not think he would live long; he gets into fights too easily. He would be a good choice for a lover, but not for the father of my child."

"Oh, how about Perdiccas then? He is good looking, kind, and intelligent."

"Yes, he is. But why didn't you bring him up the first time?"

"Uh…"

"He slipped from your mind, didn't he?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"That's exactly why. I can see him as my brother, but I cannot imagine myself having sex with him. With Ptolemy, I can see a future; I can see myself settling down with his child."

"I see, but doesn't Alexander or Hephaistion flutter your heart?"

"Aha ha, ha, yes, but look at them. They are so in love with each other that there is not room for anybody else."

"So, you are saying that I would never ever have a chance with Hephaistion?"

"Oh, Bagoas, don't be so sad. Dream whatever while you can. You never know what will happen in the future. My time of dreaming is over, and it is time for me to settle down. I am not that young anymore, you know, especially when I want a child."

When Alexander's army finally made it to Persepolis, and they saw all three of them, Alexander, Hephaistion, and Ptolemy, on horseback, Bagoas and Thais held onto each other in a tight embrace with joy. However, when they came closer, Bagoas felt uneasy. Hephaistion was a little too pale, and Alexander was in a gloomy mood.

He wondered if something had happened to his god. His suspicion grew deeper when he glanced an almost fading bruise on Hephaistion's wrist while he was taking a bath. Another change that Bagoas had noticed was that Alexander hardly ever left Hephaistion's side as if he was afraid that somebody would take him away if he was not watching.

'_Uh…this is not good, not good at all. Alexander never leaves Hephaistion alone, and I don't even find a moment to be with him. I'd better find out what is going on. Hum… what can I do? Oh, maybe, yeah, maybe Thais can help to find out for me.'_

Bagoas decided to ask Thais for help.

"What is wrong, Bagoas? You don't look as perky as usual." Thais teased.

"I haven't had a moment alone with Hephaistion since we entered Persepolis. Alexander is always there."

"Well, I told you. They are in love."

"But, something is off. Alexander has never been this possessive. Did Ptolemy say anything about what happened on the way to here from Susa?"

"No, he hasn't, but don't worry. I will find it out for you."

Next morning, Thais visited Bagoas.

"Well?"

"Well, first of all, you have to promise me that you will not tell anything to anybody, not a word. Ptolemy told this secret to me as a pillow talk, and the last thing I wish is to put Ptolemy in trouble."

Sensing the seriousness of the matter, Bagoas swallowed hard before nodding.

"I guess only the captains and a few soldiers of Hephaistion's unit and generals who traveled with Alexander know about what happened. Ptolemy told me that Ariobarzanes took Hephaistion as a hostage when he was injured at the Persian Gate. They bound him and chained him to a cage. When Alexander's army finally rescued him, he was in a very bad shape. He almost lost his life, but an old shepherd miraculously appeared, and cured him. Ptolemy said that he had never seen Alexander so furious as when he found that Hephaistion was taken, and he was devastated when Hephaistion drifted on the boundary of life and death."

'_Oh, now it all makes sense why Alexander never lets Hephaistion out of his sight. He is afraid that somebody would take him away. Ah… Hephaistion was bound and chained to the cage? I know that I am terrible, and I should be ashamed of thinking of this way, but how hot the image is!'_

"Bagoas, snap out of your dirty dream!"

"Was it that obvious?" Bagoas blushed.

"I know how your mind works, you little pervert." Bagoas blushed more.

"I have to do something to restore Alexander's confidence, so that he will leave Hephaistion alone once in a while. Otherwise, I will have no chance."

Thais rolled her eyes thinking Bagoas would never learn to give up.

"Do you have any idea what I can do?"

"I don't know Bagoas, but Alexander needs to get his demon of fear out of his mind."

"Demon of fear… oh, that is it!"

"What?"

"Chasing the demon out."

"I still don't understand."

"There is an old festival called Sadeh, a feast of fire. It is a mid winter festival to chase the winter cold away, but it is also to drive out demons. It is kind of too late for the festival, since it is spring now, but we can still do the ceremony of bonfire. It may help Alexander to get rid of his demon inside."

"Oh, I love the idea of making fire. I think it might have a healing power. Hestia is the Greek goddess of the fire, and it is said that she brings spiritual heart and stability of the emotions. Although I personally think fire makes people horny."

"Oh, who is the pervert now? But it certainly does, doesn't it? " Bagoas chuckled.

"I have another good idea." Thais' eyes shone in mischief. "Why don't we make it a contest between you and me? Whoever makes the bigger fire wins. If you win, I will help you to sleep with Hephaistion. And if I win, you will help me to marry Ptolemy. Deal?"

"Deal!" Bagoas was happy. Finally, he had somebody whom he could share some fun with.

For the next couple of days, Bagoas was busy gathering branches for the bonfire. He was finally satisfied when he saw a huge mound of branches piled up by the palace of Xerxes. When he told Alexander about the festival of the bonfire, he agreed that it would be a good idea to do it during the upcoming banquet in Xerxes' palace. What puzzled Bagoas was that he had not seen a single branch gathered by Thais. If she was hiding them somewhere until the last moment, then she was doing an excellent job.

"Ha! Thais, it looks obvious that who will win."

"Wait until it's over."

"Are you waiting for a miracle to happen? The banquet is tonight, and I have not seen a single branch for your bonfire."

"You'll see."

Thais smiled mysteriously. Bagoas felt uneasy for a moment, but he thought that she was just bragging.

'_Oh, I cannot wait for tonight. I wonder what kind of plan she has in her mind for me to finally sleep with Hephaistion. Ah…I am so excited!'_

The dark veil of the night fell over the city, and the banquet was at its peak. Wine flowed steadily, and there was still plenty of food left on the table. Everybody was in a cheerful mood. Even Alexander seemed to be out of gloom. At the height of the banquet, Bagoas lit the bonfire. The dry branches immediately caught fire, and shot up powerful blazes into the indigo sky creating sparkling fire dusts around them.

Cries of excitement echoed in the banquet hall. At that moment, Thais entered the hall with sensual music, dancing seductively among the men. Everybody's eyes shifted from the bonfire, and followed her. She danced over to the bonfire, and picked up a blazing branch. She circled it above her head creating a crown of fire dusts over her head. She had the full attention of the audience. Even Bagoas had to admit that she was mesmerizingly beautiful.

An unbelievable thing happened the next moment. She looked at Bagoas, and then threw the branch aiming at one of the heavy drapes. It caught fire right away, and started to snake up on the drape spreading its tongue of flames with increasing speed. The hall fell into complete silence.

"Remember the sack of Athens by King Xerxes!"

Hephaistion's voice broke the silence, and everybody ran to the bonfire screaming as if the magic curse had been broken. They picked up the flaming branches one by one and threw them into the palace shouting.

"Revenge for Athens!"

Looking at the burning palace, Bagoas was horrified.

'_Oh no! Alexander will kill Thais for destroying his palace! What has she done, no, what have I done?'_

Bagoas did not remember how long he had stood there, but when he realized, the eastern sky was already starting to lighten up. He slowly walked back to Darius' Palace where Alexander stayed. He was determined to save the life of Thais.

When Bagoas entered the chamber, he was met with Alexander's sleepy but relaxed gaze who was propped up on the pillows half sitting with his back against the headboard. Hephaistion was still sleeping resting his head on Alexander's chest. One of Alexander's arms was loosely wrapped around Hephaistion's shoulder.

"Alexander, please do not punish Thais, it was all my idea to have a bonfire, and so it is all my fault."

Bagoas pleaded in one breath. Hephaistion shifted, and opened one eye, but closed it again when he saw it was only Bagoas who came into the room.

"Why do you think that I would punish Thais?"

"You are not mad?" Bagoas was surprised, but let out a relieved sigh.

"Is there a reason why I should get mad? I had a splendid night last night." Alexander lovingly looked down at Hephaistion in his arm, and Hephaistion smiled snuggling to Alexander.

"But, I don't understand. She burned your palace and the treasure."

"Bagoas, first of all, it is not my palace, and not my treasure but Darius'. I had them move most of the treasures back to Susa securely, but I did not know what to do with the remains. I could have given them to the soldiers, but they already have more than enough share, and if I gave them more, they would get just too greedy. Yet, I could not leave it here for Darius to take. So, burning was the best solution. And thanks to Hephaistion's quick mind, we now have given a reason, the revenge of Athens."

Alexander leaned down and kissed the forehead of Hephaistion lovingly.

"Now, Bagoas, it is still too early. Leave us alone, and go back to your room to have some sleep. I have a better thing to attend to."

Alexander ordered Bagoas without looking at him. His focus was now fully on the beautiful face under him. Bagoas bowed and left Alexander's chamber.

'_Oh, I am so glad that Alexander was not mad, and he seemed to be his old self again. And this was such a huge improvement, I mean; this was the first time that both Alexander and Hephaistion did not mind my presence in their intimate moment. Especially Hephaistion, he was so relaxed that his usual guard was completely down. I have never seen that side of him. One more little push, and I will be in his bed. Oh, and a mental note to myself; fire turns Hephaistion on.' _

He smiled widely with satisfaction.

'_And even if I lost the bet, Thais might help me if I planned a magnificent wedding for her. Women are a mystery though. How did she know what Alexander actually wanted? Oh well, let's get busy planning the wedding for Thais and Ptolemy. It's going to be fun. I LOVE weddings!" _

Bagoas wondered for a moment if Thais' name would be famous when this event became history, or if they would condemn her name just like they did to Herostratus who had burned the temple of Artemis in Ephesus. Only time would tell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Prompt: Abuse  
Title: Abuse of Power**

**A/N: To keep the lighter tone of the story, Cleitus is still alive in this story.**

Bagoas was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost crashed into Ptolemy who was just coming out of Thais' room.

"Oh, I'm, sorry, Ptolemy."

He was already halfway into the room when he finished apologizing.

"Thais! You won't believe what Alexander has just announced!"

As soon as he was into the room, Bagoas screamed with his cheeks flushed, and his dark eyes shone with excitement.

"Well, let me guess. He announced he was going to marry the Sogdian princess?"

Thais who was lazily sitting on the couch replied calmly, and Bagoas' eyes grew twice as big.

"How did you know? I don't think anybody guessed it that this was coming, even Hephaistion."

"Woman's intuition?"

"Wow, it's amazing!"

"I'm just joking, Bagoas, boy, you are so easy." Thais teased him before continuing. "It's more like a woman's skill to attain secret information informally. You wouldn't believe how eager men usually are to give out secrets to make their women feel special."

"Oh, I get it, it was Ptolemy, wasn't it? You made me worry for a moment. I thought you could see through everything."

Thais giggled delightfully.

"So, king Alexander is finally getting married."

"And, you know what it means? It means that Hephaistion will not be with Alexander all the time. He now has to share the king with the queen, in turn, I will have more chance to be with him, and maybe, I could win heartbroken Hephaistion."

Bagoas' gaze distanced as if he were daydreaming.

"I don't know if this would change the relationship between you and Hephaistion, but it sure brought a commotion in the army. Is that all you are here for?"

"Oh, shoot! I almost forgot an important mission. Alexander assigned me to prepare for the wedding. And he said that I could ask for your help. Would you please help me?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to. I love parties."

"Thank you! We will make it to be the very best. Let's get busy. We have so many things to do in such a little time. Oh, one more thing. Alexander said anything but a big fire."

They both giggled playfully.

For the next couple of days, Bagoas and Thais worked very diligently. The theme for the wedding they chose was 'the East meets the West'; the crossover of Greek and Persian cultures. Based on it, they prepared for the attires of the wedding party, decided on the menus and the entertainments at the banquet, and the decorations. It took lots of effort to make it unique yet utilizing already existing resources since there was no time for custom made.

Matching the color of the sash to the bridegroom's robe, Bagoas sighed audibly.

"What bothers you?"

"It is Hephaistion. He looks so much in pain that I don't know if he can bear the wedding tomorrow. Thais, you seem to know everything. Do you know the best cure for heartbreak?"

"Well, the time is the best cure, but eating well, exercise, and pampering yourself usually helps, and to have a good friend who can listen."

Bagoas smiled widely.

"Oh, I can help him with all those, as a matter of fact, I can do more than pampering him."

"I know what you are thinking, Bagoas. Good luck!"

"Thank you Thais, we are too busy until the wedding is over, but after that, I will devote myself to pampering Hephaistion."

The day of the wedding was a beautiful spring day. The sky was pale blue with translucent thin clouds hung above the ridge over the horizon, and colorful flowers painted the gentle slope of the range.

Bagoas and Thais narrowed their eyes in satisfaction for the effect they had created. Alexander looked stunning in a light green silk robe embroidered with gold and silver that was loosely fitted over pure white silk undergarments. A sash of a darker shade of green accented and held the costume together. The golden oak leaf crown shone in the sun blending with his golden hair.

The bride who was sitting on the chair by Alexander was dressed in a crimson robe with gold trimmings. She also wore a golden crown with small golden coins dangling over her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. It was such an honor for a princess of a rather insignificant country to be the queen of the king of Asia. One could see the pride and the arrogance in her dark eyes.

Next to the bride was her cousin who was standing in a rose-colored robe trimmed with silver. She had a simple silver hair band with crystal gems set on it. She stood by Roxane with her expression slightly tensed. It was obvious that she was not used to an official appearance and to receive such public attentions.

And then, there was Hephaistion who stood by Alexander in cobalt blue robe embroidered with silver threads, and tied with a light blue sash. He also had a simple silver band decorated with a single amethyst that held his long auburn locks in place. The deep color of the blue contrasted with his pale face, which made Hephaistion breathtakingly beautiful.

However, Bagoas was worried seeing unmistakable pain in his Greek god's eyes. As the ceremony progressed, it was obvious that Hephaistion was trying his best to mask his pain. For the first time since he joined Alexander's army, Bagoas felt anger against Alexander. He thought Alexander was heartless putting Hephaistion into this distressing situation. Bagoas' heart bled imagining how hard it might be for Hephaistion to be a witness of his lover's wedding.

Bagoas was not a fool, so he understood that the king must have a queen to produce an heir, but what he did not understand was how Alexander could be so calm and even smiling while Hephaistion was in pain and hurting by his side. Bagoas promised himself that he would take good care of Hephaistion, and make him forget the pain once the service was over.

Hephaistion's face became even paler when the ceremony had almost come to an end. He looked like a marble statue with no lively colors left on his cheeks. Bagoas was ready to move to his side in case Hephaistion needed any help, but Alexander gently pulled Hephaistion to his side, so that he could lean against him. Bagoas was too focused on Hephaistion and did not notice, but Thais saw Roxane's beautiful face distorted with jealousy.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Bagoas saw Alexander stand and whisper something into Hephaistion's ear and Hephaistion nodded. He then made Hephaistion sit on a chair before leaving for the banquet with the bride. Bagoas wanted to take care of Hephaistion right away, but he needed to make sure that the arrangement of the banquet was perfectly done. He saw Cleitus and Cassander briskly walk to Hephaistion from the corner of his eye before leaving.

'_Oh, you filthy vultures, I'll surely remind you what kind of revenge I am capable of if you ever touched my Greek god.' _

He prayed that those vultures would not take advantage of devastated Hephaistion.

Hephaistion was suffering, but he thanked the gods that he could hold himself, and did not make a scene in front of the army and the guests. Now the hardest part was over, all he wanted to do was to return to his room and rest, but he felt that he needed to gather some strength before getting up. Cleitus and Cassander hurried to his side.

"Hephaistion, you did very well. I am proud of you. Now, why don't you come to my chamber and rest? I will keep company with you, if you need to talk."

"No, you should come to my place. It is quieter than Cleitus'. You can rest better."

"Thank you Cleitus and Cassander, but I just want to go back to my place."

"All right, I understand. Let me walk you to your chamber, then."

"I will join you, as well."

They took each an arm of Hephaistion, and helped him to get up from the chair. They then escorted Hephaistion to his chamber walking either side of their distressed friend through the long corridor. Hephaistion was grateful for their support, and Cleitus and Cassander enjoyed the warmth and closeness of the body they desired.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Hephaistion?"

Cleitus glared at Cassander.

"No, Cassander, I am fine. Please go to the banquet, and enjoy the celebration. And you too, Cleitus."

Well, Hephaistion, my offer is still open if you change your mind and would rather like to have company later."

This time, Cassander was the one who glared at Cleitus.

"So is mine."

They reluctantly left for the banquet. On the other hand, Bagoas was happy to see Cleitus and Cassander returning so quickly. He grinned widely knowing that Hephaistion did not let them get their ways.

The banquet was as lovely as the wedding and it seemed that all the guests were having fun. Alexander looked content on the couch with his new queen sitting by him. The more Alexander looked happier, the more Bagoas' heart sulked and hated Alexander and his new bride.

"You'll burn a hole on their faces." Amused Thais whispered by his ear.

"I don't understand. How can Alexander forget Hephaistion so easily? How can he be so happy when he is the cause of Hephaistion's suffering?"

"It did not look that Alexander was forgetting Hephaistion at all at the ceremony to me. You did see Alexander gave his full attention to Hephaistion at one point, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but …"

"Besides, I thought you wanted this so that you could comfort Hephaistion."

"I know, I thought this was a chance for me, but…I don't like Hephaistion to be sad. It hurts me deeply to see him suffer."

Thais gently took Bagoas in her arms, and hugged him.

"Oh, Bagoas, you really are in love with him, don't you? You poor thing."

"Ah, Thais, there is no need for pity. It does not mean that I would quit seducing him. Watch me Thais, I promise you that I will succeed one of these days. Say, Thais, talking about seducing him, do you think I can leave to see Hephaistion, now?"

"I suppose", rolling her eyes she replied, "I can close it out."

"Thank you Thais, I love you."

When Bagoas entered into Hephaistion's room, he found his god lying on the bed, with one of his hands placed over his forehead. It broke Bagoas' heart to see him so pale and lifeless. As he entered, Hephaistion stirred.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

"That's all right, it was a restless nap anyway."

"I cannot believe that Alexander did this to you."

"Bagoas, Alexander has nothing to do with my pain."

"Oh, Hephaistion, you don't have to protect the king. I know that you are suffering because of Alexander's marriage to Roxane."

Bagoas spitted out the new queen's name hatefully.

"What? Is that what everybody thinks? That I am heartbroken because of the king's marriage?"

"Is it not? I thought it was obvious to everybody's eyes seeing you in such pain during the wedding ceremony."

"No, my pain has nothing to do with the king nor his marriage. It is not the pain of my heart, but of my stomach."

"What?"

"I don't know if it was something I ate, or the water here simply does not agree with me, but since we arrived in Sogdia, I have been suffering from nausea, and my stomach has been unsettled. And sometimes I get a spell of dizziness."

"So you are not heartbroken?"

"Why should I be? Wait, was that why Cleitus and Cassander were so insistent on my coming to their chambers? Very interesting! I might play a trick or two with them."

Hephaistion chuckled.

"Hephaistion, you have been with Bagoas too long!"

Alexander's amused voice interrupted their conversation.

"And now I understand why you were looking at me hatefully like that, Bagoas."

Bagoas blushed and lowered his gaze onto the floor.

"I am sorry, I thought …"

"That is all right. I guess everybody thought that I forced Hephaistion into this situation, but it was all his idea for me to marry Roxane. He convinced me that taking a local wife was the best political tactics."

"It really is. You saw how their attitude changed as soon as you had announced the proper marriage, didn't you? I know it has created some friction within the army, but it is worth it when you look at it in the long run. They will get used to it."

"I think you are right. I have always trusted your skills in diplomacy."

"Thank you my king."

They smiled at each other, and Bagoas felt fortunate to be included in such private conversations.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here you go, Hephaistion. I thought you might already have finished the bag I brought for you last time."

Alexander handed Hephaistion a small linen bag.

"Ah, thank you, Alexander, I just run out of them."

Hephaistion opened the bag and fished for a handful of tiny crimson dried berries. *1) Bagoas yelled right before Hephaistion popped them into his mouth.

"Hephaistion, wait!"

"What is it?"

Alexander and Hephaistion questioned him in unison.

"Have you been eating those dried berries?"

"Yes, these are the only things I have an appetite for. Remember the banquet after conquering the Sogdian Rock? They served this with some rice and chicken, and since then, I am hooked."

"Besides, they said that they are good for the digestive system, and with as much of a problem as Hephaistion has these days with his stomach, I thought they would be the perfect solution. But, I do not see you are getting any better though."

Alexander added.

Hephaistion raised his hand again to pop some berries in his mouth, and Bagoas stopped him once more.

"Don't! Hephaistion. It is true that they are good for the digestive system, but they are strong. If you take too many of them, they poison you. No wonder you are not feeling well."

Both Alexander and Hephaistion's mouths formed a perfect shape of "o".

"I guess we forgot Aristotle's lesson. He taught us that medicine and poison often coexist in one bulb, and the only difference is the doses."

"Yes, I think I abused it."

Hephaistion's health quickly improved after he quit eating those berries. And Bagoas was happy to be a help to Hephaistion.

'_I thought I would be more disappointed to find out that there was no change between Alexander and Hephaistion's feelings for each other even after Alexander's marriage, but I actually feel good about it. As Thais said, maybe I am really in love with Hephaistion. Maybe this is true love, the happiness of the other is more important than yours. I wonder if there is such a thing as an overdose of love. I wonder if too much love would poison you. Oh well, I don't care at this moment. I am happy to be in love with Hephaistion. And as I promised Thais, I know that I will win him one of these days. Yes, definitely, one of these days!'_

*1): Zereshk – Dried barberries often used in Persian dish.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Prompt: Slip  
Title: Slipping into the World of Lie**

"I hate that girl."

Bagoas' determined voice made Thais smile.

"What girl?"

Thais teased him without lifting her eyes from the silk fabrics she was sewing. Bagoas raised his head up from the position where he was lying on his stomach on the couch across from Thais.

"Oh, Thais! That is beautiful! Is that Tyrian purple? Where did you get it?"

"Ptolemy bought it for me when he was in Tyre. "

"It must have cost him a fortune. He really loves you, Thais."

"I know."

Thais narrowed her eyes admiring the soft fabrics in rare reddish purple color.

"And I love how you used it. You have great taste with colors for an Athenian."

Bagoas was now sitting down, and giving full attention to Thais' new white silk chlamys that was tastefully bordered with a Tyrian purple ribbon.

"Thanks, I guess, I take it as a compliment in your own twisted way."

Bagoas giggled, and settled himself back on his stomach again.

"That girl is creepy."

He continued ignoring Thais' question, and kept calling the person 'that girl', but Thais knew exactly whom Bagoas was talking about.

"First of all, she is not a girl, but your queen."

"Oh, I would never call her my queen. She does not deserve that."

"But, King Alexander married her. You would put yourself in big trouble with your rotten attitude."

"All right, all right, I would call her queen in public. But, in private, she is just a mean girl to me."

Thais giggled being amazed with Bagoas' stubbornness, and continued.

"I don't understand why you hate her. She is not falling for Hephaistion like Princess Drypetis or anything. On the contrary, she could become your ally, as the more time she spends with Alexander, the better chance you have with Hephaistion."

" That's what I thought at first, but …"

"But?"

Thais encouraged hesitating Bagoas.

"Well, I do not have any evidence, but I think she is pondering something evil against Hephaistion."

"She maybe jealous of Hephaistion, but I don't think she is that stupid to do anything against him. Everybody knows what Alexander would do to the person who even raised a finger to harm Hephaistion."

"I hope you are right Thais, but her eyes are so dark, as a matter of fact, they are darker than Hades himself. Especially the way she looks at Hephaistion, it is so hateful that it gives me a chill."

Meanwhile, Roxane was unsettled. She knew that this marriage was arranged and political. She knew that the king would always have somebody else besides her, but when she saw the intimacy between Alexander and his General, a shiver of disgust ran down her spine. Sure the General was beautiful, in fact, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, yet he was a man.

She also understood that a relationship between men could exist, but it was only with a eunuch like Bagoas, who was merely a toy, in the world where she grew up. However, what she was facing was totally different and new. Hephaistion was far from eunuch both physically and mentally. He was strong; there was neither softness nor femininity with his body. He had the body of a warrior just like Alexander. Yet, he moved more graciously than anybody else. He was more gracious than her mother who was the most elegant woman she had ever known.

"_My little star, straighten your spine at all times even when you sit down. Put your head high especially when you walk. Lower your shoulders, don't bury your neck in between them. Use both hands when you hold a cup."_

She still could hear her mother's instructions. Her mother used to say that beauty was to be created, and that elegance had to be consciously practiced. It required constant efforts to be beautiful. As she saw the Macedonian General acting so naturally and effortlessly with grace, she felt a pang of jealousy rise up inside of her. Everything she was taught by her mother, and she had believed started to fade.

When she saw paled Hephaistion at the wedding, she smiled with satisfaction thinking that he was suffering because of her marriage to his king. However, her contentment did not last long. She felt fury rise inside when she heard Alexander's pages talking delightedly how Cleitus and Cassander had made fools of themselves trying to take an advantage of heartbroken Hephaistion not knowing that Hephaistion was simply ill. She did not understand why only Hephaistion received so much attention, either.

At the same time, she felt a threat to her status as a wife when she found out that Hephaistion was not only unhurt, but also it was his own idea for Alexander to marry her. It made her wonder how much power this general actually possessed over the king. Conversely, it hurt her pride deeply when she recognized that she was no threat to Hephaistion what so ever. It was obvious that Hephaistion was the most important person to Alexander, and he held the special place in king's heart. She painfully watched her husband when his eyes liquefied each time he looked at Hephaistion.

To make matters worse, Hephaistion looked at her the same way he looked at Bagoas, not as a rival rather as a neutral friend, which offended her pride even more.

_Only if Hephaistion were gone, then Alexander would be mine._

The potent words swirled around in her head, and she was consumed with her emotion.

"Ouch!"

"Please keep still Hephaistion. It hurts more if you move."

"It is too much work, Bagoas. Just cut them off."

"What? No! You cannot do that."

Bagoas looked at frustrated Hephaistion in horror.

"Why not? It will be much easier to take care of."

"You simply cannot do that. I … ah … Alexander would be very disappointed. I promise that I'll be more careful."

"All right, but make it quicker. I have lots more things to attend to."

Hephaistion sighed deeply shaking his head.

"I will do my best."

Bagoas smiled wickedly behind of Hephaistion combing his still damp and tangled hair.

'_No, no, no, Hephaistion, you cannot get away from me so easily. I finally got this little time together with you, and I have to make the best use out of it. Humm … your hair smells so sexy. Adding musk to the essence of lavender and mint was a brilliant idea of mine. I thought this new scent from India was not appealing at all, but mixing with floral notes made such a difference.'_

The guard opened the inner flap of the tent, and Bagoas glared at him.

'_Now, who is the idiot who dares to interrupt me?'_

He frowned even more when he saw the little figure of Roxane appear from behind the guard. She was carrying a ceramic jar in her hands.

'_What does this little evil want from my Hephaistion?'_

"Hephaistion, I have not correctly thanked you for recommending me to Alexander to marry. I brought my home country's wine as a token of our friendship."

"Thank you, my queen. It is very generous of you."

Before Hephaistion could react, Bagoas moved quickly to Roxane and took the jar from her hands.

"Oh, this is great. Let's do it in the proper Persian court way. Let me see … Perfect!"

He spotted an empty cup on the chest, and poured wine into it, then held it in front of stunned Roxane.

"When you make a friendship toast at the Persian court, the person who offered the friendship drinks first, then the other from the same cup."

Roxane did not move. She just looked at Bagoas with her burning eyes. Smiling, Bagoas continued.

"You do not wish to do the ceremony of friendship? Or is there another reason that you do not wish to drink this wine?"

"Bagoas! That is enough!"

At the same time when Hephaistion scolded Bagoas, Roxane swatted Bagoas' hands knocking down both the cup and the jar onto the carpeted floor. She rushed out of the tent without a word.

"Bagoas, that was so rude of you. Go and apologize to the queen. I will not tolerate such a behavior!" Hephaistion's voice softened a little, "I studied the culture of the Persian court extensively, but I have not heard of such a custom… " Raising his voice again, he pointed out the exit, "What are you waiting for, Bagoas? Go!"

"Yes, Hephaistion."

When Bagoas entered Roxane's tent, she was lying on the bed with her head buried in among cushions. She raised herself and sat up as she heard Bagoas enter.

"What do you want!"

"Hephaistion told me to apologize to you, but I am not. I know what you attempted to do, and I will tell Alexander unless you promise to never try it again."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides, what are you going to tell the king? That I brought exquisite wine to Hephaistion to make peace, but you had ruined it? "

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I still can squeeze some of your exquisite wine out of the carpet and prove it if necessary."

Roxane's face paled, and the tears welled up in her dark eyes.

"Why does everybody hate me so? Macedonians hate me because I am not one of them. And you, who are supposed to be my ally, hate me because I tried to protect my status as a wife? What's more, my husband's eyes are only on Hephaistion. I am alone, totally alone. All I wanted was for my husband to love me. What is so wrong with that?"

She covered her face with her hands. Seeing a girl crying her heart out in front of him, Bagoas felt as if he was watching himself. He was also alone and lonely when Alexander's army picked him up. Consequently, he clung onto the love and affection for Hephaistion that was his only stake in his heart. At that moment, Bagoas thought that he understood Roxane, and his hate against her quickly dissolved away. She was he; she was his other half.

"We don't have to fight, you know? Don't you see? Our purpose is the same. You wish to be with Alexander, and I with Hephaistion. We can definitely help each other. As a matter of fact, I have a great idea."

"What do you mean?" Roxane sobbed out.

"Well, here is the plan." Bagoas leaned into Roxane, and whispered into her ear. Her face lit up immediately as if she had forgotten that she ever cried.

"Oh, Bagoas, you are generous!"

"I know."

They smiled at each other wickedly.

A month later, very disappointed and worried Bagoas and Roxane visited Thais' tent.

"Well, it seemed to be a great idea at the time." Bagoas looked down onto the floor.

"Yes, and it worked very well for a while. Alexander was so nice to me, and I was everything to him."

"And I could spend more time with Hephaistion. But then, Alexander started to visit Hephaistion every night again."

"Of course! What do you think? The king's purpose of having an heir had been accomplished! There was no need for him to sleep with the queen any longer."

"I realized that." Roxane commented bitterly.

"And we have a bigger problem."

Thais looked at two disturbed faces for a while.

"Oh, don't tell me that you have lied!"

They nodded in shame.

"What were you two thinking?"

"We were too excited with the idea, we did not think it through."

"Obviously. "

"What am I going to do? Alexander will hate me forever if he finds out."

"And the baby has to come out."

"Oh, I'm dead." Roxane put her hands on her face and cried, while Bagoas put his arm around her to comfort.

"Me, too, because it was my idea … Thais, please, can you help us?"

"Well, there is only one thing you can do, lie again that you lost the baby."

"But how?"

"Bagoas, gather some blood from the cooking tent, and bring it to me. We'll spread some in Roxane's bed, and send the messenger to Alexander informing him that the queen requested him urgently."

"Will he believe us?"

"It depends how well you can act when Alexander comes to see you. Are you willing to take a chance?"

"We have no choice." Both Bagoas and Roxane replied in unison.

In the meantime, Alexander and Hephaistion were spending the time together after dinner as usual. Nuzzling his nose into Hephaistion's locks and pulling him tightly against his body, Alexander murmured.

"Hum …. It smells so arousing. Is this Bagoas' special blend?"

Hephaistion chuckled delightfully.

"Yes, it is. He has such an exceptional talent."

"Talking about Bagoas, I am glad to see that he and Roxane seem to get along well these days. I was worried at first."

"They remind me a bit of you and I. We were not the best friends to start with either. We acted like an enemy as sure as fate when we first met. I guess the more you hate at the beginning, the deeper the love becomes at the end.

"How much do you love me now, Hephaistion?" Alexander entwined his fingers with Hephaistion's.

"More than my life." Hephaistion replied without missing a beat.

"You must have hated me a lot at the beginning then."

Hephaistion laughed out loud. "You got it right. How about you? "

"I hated you more than you did me. You never agreed with me."

Alexander replied in husky voice placing a wet kiss on Hephaistion's nape.

"I still do not agree with you sometimes."

Hephaistion whispered back.

"But, it is different now, since I love you more that I can see your point." Alexander smiled against the corner of Hephaistion's soft lips.

"Do you remember that we used to sit as far apart as possible in Aristotle's class?"

"Yes, and everybody's confused faces when we sat side by side after coming back from one assignment?"

"Sire?"

An urgent voice interrupted their intimate conversations.

"What is it?" Alexander replied with displeasure smoothing his robe.

"The queen sent for you. She said it is serious."

Alexander and Hephaistion rushed out to the queen's tent. When they arrived, Roxane was lying on the bed, and serious looking Thais and Bagoas were tending her. Alexander's eyes caught on the pile of discarded sheets at the foot of the bed that were stained with fresh blood.

"What happened?"

"She lost the baby, but she is all right." Thais answered.

"I am sorry my king."

A tiny voice escaped from Roxene's trembling lips, and fresh tears formed in her eyes. Alexander took her hand in his.

"Do not worry. I am glad that you are safe."

"Come Bagoas."

Hephaistion squeezed Alexander's shoulder who was now sitting by the bed to tend the distressed queen before guiding Bagoas out of the tent. Roxane and Bagoas' eyes locked for a brief moment.

'_Phew, I was scared to death worrying that Alexander might find out the truth, but this was easy. Even better, he is now with me. Look at his concerned face, and it's all for me. Oh, how I love his golden locks. He looks so gorgeous. I wonder how long he would stay with me … '_

She furrowed her brows in deep thoughts.

"Are you in pain?"

Alexander's gentle voice brought her back from musing.

'_Aha! I have an idea! I will pretend that I am hurt and sick. As long as I am not well, I will have Alexander by my side. Oh, Bagoas, you will be proud of me. I too am a genius after all.'_

Seven days later, Thais had a visit from two distressed Bagoas and Roxane again.

"Oh, Thais, help me please. I am in big trouble. Alexander told me today that since I am still not getting better, he would send a physician to examine me thoroughly. He might find out that I was never pregnant. What should I do?"

"Yes, Thais, please help her. "

"I don't know what I do with you two fools. "

Thais looked annoyed, but inwardly, she was trying to contain herself from bursting into laughter. Those young ones were incredible. They don't know when to stop. They reminded her a lot of when she was young. Thais thought that the life in the camp of Alexander's army became more interesting. She would enjoy this, and she would never be bored.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Prompt: She/He Said What?  
Title: She Said What?**

"Are you serious? That is so wrong!" Bagoas exclaimed.

"Yes, it is the right thing to do. As a matter of fact, it is the only thing you can do at this point." Thais replied calmly.

"But, but …" Roxane stammered.

"Yeah, Thais, you are supposed to be on our side and helping us."

"I did help you the first time you lied, didn't I, Bagoas? But you, young lady, you had to lie again, and pushed it too far this time. I am sorry, but it is beyond my control now. Nobody can mend it any more. You should have learned a lesson from your mistake. Lying takes you nowhere but to a bigger mess."

Roxane's eyes shone with anger. She was not used to being reproached like this, not even by her parents. And now, even if this woman was the mistress of one of the most powerful officers in Alexander's army, a mere hetaera was criticizing her, the queen of the great conqueror.

"Fine! Then, you go tell Alexander what you did first!"

"Do you really want me to talk to Alexander?"

Bagoas was alarmed. Thais' voice was oddly calm, and her eyes were burning with challenges.

"Let's see, where should I begin? Should I begin from when you visited Hephaistion with your exquisite Sogdian wine?"

Roxane gasped and fell onto her knees. She hid her face behind her hands and started to sob, which action always worked to let her have her own way with her parents. Bagoas moved to her trying to comfort, but Thais raised her hand and stopped him.

"You are the Queen, don't you think that it is about time for you to take responsibility for your own actions?" Softening her voice, Thais continued. "Besides, king Alexander is a man of honor. He would understand if you gathered your courage, and told him the truth."

"Thais is right. I'll come with you."

Realizing that she would not receive any tolerance, Roxane sighed deeply, and looked up at Bagoas.

"Would you really come with me?"

"Sure, I would."

Bagoas extended his hands, and pulled her to her feet. He turned back to Thais and looked at her with worried eyes as he guided Roxane out.

"Just be honest, and everything will be fine."

Thais' encouraging voice sent them off.

Alexander was discussing the next route with Hephaistion over a large map they had spread on the table in the middle of the royal tent when Bagoas and Roxane were granted entry.

"May I speak with you?"

Roxane pleaded Alexander with trembling voice.

"I will come back later, Alexander. Come Bagoas."

"Can he please stay?"

Roxane's panicked eyes pleaded the king. Alexander and Hephaistion looked at each other being puzzled for a moment, but Alexander nodded in agreement.

"Has the physician already examined you? Did he find anything disturbing? Is that why you need to talk to me?"

"No, my king. He has not."

Roxane sighed deeply, and Bagoas squeezed her hand to encourage.

"I don't know where to start … "

"Well, then start from right at the point." Alexander smiled gently.

"Right. I … I lied to you."

"Go on."

"I never was with a baby."

"And I was the one who gave her the idea." Bagoas added.

"We are very sorry." Bagoas and Roxane apologized in unison.

"You do realize that lying is a serious matter, don't you?"

Alexander's booming voice made them shrink to the ground, and all they could do was to nod.

"However, I credit your courage to come out and tell me the truth. Only because of that honesty, I will not physically punish you. However, you both are grounded. Roxane, you will stay in your own tent with Bagoas for the next ten days with no visitors except the servants who bring the food to you. After that, I will decide on the next step."

"Thank you my king."

They bowed and ran out of the tent as if Alexander might change his mind and cut their heads off if they were to stay longer.

"You did a great job to scare them away."

Hephaistion entered into the inner room chuckling from where he was hiding just outside. Alexander grinned.

"I did my best to use the autocratic voice."

"Do you think that they have learned a lesson, Alexander?"

"I sure hope so, but I have this strange feeling that I cannot trust Roxane just yet."

* * *

"Phew that was close!" Bagoas let out a big sigh when they arrived at Roxane's tent. "I am glad that Alexander did not order whipping of us."

"Whipping? Do you really think that he does such a barbarian thing to his queen?"

"Oh yes, he would not have mercy if you ever crossed him. He would make sure that you are punished enough no matter who you are, so that you would not do it again."

Roxane still did not believe that the king would punish the queen in such a manner for harmless lies like this.

The first couple of days were not so bad. Bagoas and Roxane played checker to pass time. Roxane pouted each time she lost, and Bagoas enjoyed the every single moment of beating her.

"You cheated, Roxane!"

"No I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, like my father used to say, it is not a cheat, but a strategy."

Bagoas rolled his eyes with annoyance.

On the fifth day, they were bored to death. The time passed painfully slow, and they started to feel the torture of the punishment in full scale. On the seventh day, they heard the servants talk just outside of the tent right before they brought the food to them. They listened intently. It was the first time in seven long days that Bagoas and Roxane heard voices besides of each other's.

"Oh, I wish this rain would stop soon."

"I do, too. It is really depressing. I am afraid that the fighting among the generals will get worse."

"They are frustrated. And now their moods are affecting the whole army. I am afraid that they might end up killing each other."

"Something needs to be done really soon."

"I agree."

Bagoas and Roxane looked at each other with expectations, and impatiently waited for the servants to leave.

"Oh, did you hear that Bagoas? This is our chance to get out of this misery."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Party!"

They both screamed, and burst into a fit of laughter.

Roxane sent a guard to Alexander requesting for him to see her, and after it seemed to be taking forever, Alexander visited Roxane's tent.

"What is it so urgent that you need to see me?"

"First of all, I sincerely would like to apologize for what I had done." Bagoas nodded as Roxane spoke. "I now realized the seriousness of my mistakes, and Bagoas and I would like to do something to make up."

"Go on."

"We heard the servants talk outside of our tent, and I understand that the mood of the camp is currently not at its best."

Alexander nodded. It had been his huge headache lately. The unfamiliar surroundings and this constant rain had started to affect everybody's minds, and the morale of the camp was rapidly deteriorating. He sensed that even the most trusted generals were starting to doubt this campaign making them to hesitate to go further to the East.

"We think we could be of assistance. Could we plan a banquet for the generals?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Alexander asked suspiciously. He did not wish for any more surprises.

"Nothing special, my king, just some good food and wine. And Thais, Bagoas, and I will dance for them for an entertainment."

"All right, but, only under Thais' supervision. I will send her here. But, remember, your punishment has not lifted yet."

Alexander agreed, since it sounded harmless enough, and it seemed to be a good idea to ease some tensions among his generals, which were getting harder to control every day. A doubt crossed over his mind in a flash about putting Thais in charge of them, but at the same time, Alexander assessed that Thais might be the only person who could keep those two wild ones at the edge.

Soon after Alexander had left, Thais came into Roxane's tent smiling.

"So I heard that you found the way to get out of the punishment. Alexander gave us two days to prepare."

"And I again have an idea." Roxane paused dramatically looking at Thais and Bagoas.

"I don't want to hear your ideas anymore, 'cause your good ideas seem to get us in big trouble." Bagoas protested, and Thais rolled her eyes.

"No, listen. This is really a good idea. It will be more fun. Why don't we make it a contest?"

"Contest of what?"

"Dancing contest, of course, Bagoas. What do you think, Thais? Will you approve?"

"Well, I guess. It sounds harmless enough, but how do we select the winner?"

"Alexander is the king, so I think he is the one who should choose the winner." Bagoas suggested, but Roxane gave another opinion.

"That is, too, but why don't we choose the winner who gets the loudest applause from the audience? It is for them anyway."

"Even you can be wise once in a while, Roxane." Thais teased.

Roxane pouted, but she was happy to get her way.

"Oh, I have to find the best costume. I have not seen my Hephaistion for seven whole days, and I will not see him for another two full days. Can you believe it that I survived seven long days without even a glace of my beautiful Hephaistion? So, Roxane, I really do not want you to mess it up this time. You have to promise me that you are not planning anything else."

"I promise. I am bored, and I just want to have fun. Nothing more."

"All right, then let's get busy, children."

* * *

Two days later, they prepared a small yet gorgeous banquet in the royal tent. It was still raining, but Alexander saw the mood of the generals had already improved drastically with the relaxed and luxurious banquet. It was a welcome change to break the monotonous yet tense daily routines at the camp.

The music started, and Thais entered the inner chamber. She wore the long white chiton with white chlamys bordered with a Tyrian purple ribbon that she just made. They were modest and elegant. Thais had no intention of being wild tonight, since Ptolemy begged her not to do anything extreme, as soon as he heard about Thais being in charge of the banquet.

Her dance was as elegant and tasteful as her outfit. She moved graciously, and the eroticism that can be drawn only from the ripened adult female overpowered the audience. Ptolemy was melting, and Nearchus was literally drooling. Peeping from the back of the room, Roxane could not help but feel uneasy. She hated to lose. A loud applause brought her back to reality.

She glanced at Alexander who was half sitting and half lying on the couch leaning against the armrest. He was smiling widely holding a cup in one hand, and casually resting the other on Hephaistion's thigh, who lay on the opposite side of the couch facing Alexander.

The music changed, and Bagoas entered who had only a pair of bright turquoise pants that hung loosely from his lithe waist. The color complemented his dark smooth skin and midnight black long hair. Bagoas danced only for Hephaistion. As his young body glistened with the beads of sweats, the passion and desire struck the audience like lightening.

Cleitus thought that he would not mind bedding with this exotic creature in place of Hephaistion. Shifting uncomfortably, Cassander wondered why he did not function when he had a chance with him. And Roxane did not miss that Alexander's bare foot snaked deeper into Hephaistion's chiton.

Looking down at her ordinary red dress, she was not happy. She was threatened. She needed something special to win this contest, something different to catch the audience's eyes. At that moment, a beautiful snake slithered at her feet. The color was dark blue black with bright white stripes. *(1) She picked it up and put it around her neck.

'_Oh, how lucky I am! This would just do. I am sure that everybody would love this exotic sexy dance with a snake.'_

Everybody gasped when she entered into view, and she was quite happy with the effect she had created. The skin of the snake was not slimy, but dry and cool against her neck. She held it with her right hand so that it faced her. She forgot her self and gave away her body into the music. The glassy eyes and the flickering red tongue of the snake were mesmerizing.

The very next moment when the snake lifted its head over Roxane's, Hephaistion's sword flashed like a swallow's sharp maneuver in the May sky. It cut the snake's head off causing the rest of the body to fall from Roxane with a dull sound of thud. Roxane screamed while everybody inhaled.

"Arrest him, my king! You saw him, he tried to kill me!"

"Roxane." Bagoas tried to stop her, but she was too fuming.

"I knew it, I should've killed him! And you, you stupid eunuch! If it were not for you, I would already have succeeded!"

"What? What did you say?" Alexander swiftly stood up from the couch. "First of all, Hephaistion did not try to kill you. As a matter of fact, he saved your life. The snake you had it around your neck was the most venomous snake of all around here. He killed it just a nick of time before it struck you."

Roxane's face paled instantly noticing the fatal mistake she had made. She crumpled onto her knees, and just watched Alexander's raging figure in horror. She had never seen the king upset this much.

"And you! What did you say again? Did you say that you tried to kill Hephaistion? How dare you! Guards! Take her away!"

Knowing Alexander's temper, everybody left the tent quickly leaving only Hephaistion behind.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Alexander shouted at Hephaistion.

"Nothing had happened, besides I can take care of myself."

"But she attempted to kill you!"

"Do you think I would fall into such an armature's trap? "

Alexander finally calmed down a bit, and took a deep breath.

"True. You are hundred times sharper than her."

"Also, I have a very protective Bagoas with me, if you still remember." Hephaistion chuckled, and continued. "What are you going to do with Roxane? She is your queen. You just cannot punish her like a slave."

"I know. Now I am starting to doubt if this was a good decision to marry her. I think you were wrong this time."

"Alexander, give her some more time. She is still young. She will learn."

"But she has to be punished. I will not let anybody, even the queen harm you."

"Or, make her believe that she will be punished. She just loves you too much."

"All right, for you Hephaistion. I'll send a guard with a whip, but I'll tell him not to whip her if she begs on her hands and knees. But, I don't understand, how can you stay so calm about it, Hephaistion?"

"Because one of us has to."

"Right." Alexander half smiled.

"Well, Hephaistion, how about we continue where we stopped when Bagoas was dancing?"

"I don't know Alexander, I think I already had enough of snake tonight."

They laughed delightfully, as Alexander pushed Hephaistion further into the sleeping chamber.

In the mean time, Roxane was sitting on her cot in misery. She jumped when a guard entered her tent. She was so afraid of physical pain that she felt her whole blood freeze up in her body as she saw the guard holding a whip in his hand. She was terrified imagining the pain that the whip would bring when it met with her tender skin. Not even her father had ever physically punished her. She murmured in disbelief.

'_Oh, no, so Bagoas was right. I cannot believe it! Alexander really is going to whip me? I wonder if crying works on this guard… ' _

*(1) Common Krait: The most deadliest Indian snake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Prompt: Come  
Title: Coming Through**

Bagoas hated the battles. As soon as Alexander had decided on the next target, everybody became so busy that nobody had time to even talk to him. Besides, Alexander often sent Hephaistion for different missions these days leaving Bagoas behind. Bagoas had asked Hephaistion if he could come with him, but Hephaistion simply replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well, Bagoas, I do not need a beautician in the battle field, but a soldier."

Bagoas seriously thought about becoming a soldier, and asked Cleitus to give him swordsmanship lessons, which he gave up after only one practice.

_This is not for me. Look at my poor hands. Blisters are all over the place. Cleitus said that the blisters are the decorations of hard work, so I should be proud of them. But, how could people abuse their body so brutally, and even feel good about it? I do not understand. Oh, what have I done? I have ruined my perfect soft skin. I do not want my Greek god to feel ugly calluses when I squeeze his glorious manhood. I want him to feel the smooth tender perfection._

Bagoas giggled being amazed by his own dirty thoughts.

It was not different this time either. While Alexander decided to attack the cities of Mallians, he sent Hephaistion for five days, and Ptolemy for three days ahead of him to clear the path. They were to make the camp at the confluence of the Hydraotes and the Acesines River, and to wait there for the main force of Alexander to unite. Bagoas would be joining them later, but until the time came, he was compelled to stay with Alexander's main force apart from his Greek god.

_Ah, it is so boring. All Alexander does these days is to fight battle after battle. I know that the soldiers are growing tired of it, too. I don't see the excitement in their eyes any more. I can almost hear them say 'not again'. I wonder if I can spice it up._

Wandering around the camp, Bagoas' mind searched for ideas. High-pitched children's excited voices brought him back from the deep thoughts.

"Take that!"

"You coward!"

Several boys were playing a war game by throwing pebbles with a toy sling to each other. Each time the pebbles hit the other side, they shouted insulting words toward the opponents followed by delighted laughter. Bagoas' face lit up, and he hurried back to Cleitus' tent.

When Bagoas entered the tent of the veteran General, he was polishing his swords and armor.

"Cleitus! I have a good idea."

Cleitus looked up at Bagoas suspiciously.

"Whenever you have an idea, something tells me to be alert. And no, I am not taking you to Hephaistion."

"No, not that, but I have an idea to make the battle more fun."

"A fun battle? There is no such thing, although I personally enjoy fighting a lot. It boils my blood with excitement."

"Please, hear me out. It could be fun."

"All right, then."

Cleitus reluctantly agreed. Anyway he did not have any better things to do besides preparing his weapons and armor for the upcoming battles. Bagoas smiled delightfully and started to explain his plan. The corners of Cleitus' lips curled up.

"That sounds like fun, Bagoas. Let's spread the word and get ready. I am sure that Alexander would love this idea, as well."

On the day before the battle, Alexander felt good and excited. It was not a major battle like the one against Porus, but after talking with Bagoas and approving his plan, he could not wait to start. Especially when he realized a major flaw in Bagoas' plan, and came up with a better idea to fix it.

He hurried to Kalanos' tent hoping that the old sage would give him the information he needed. When Alexander arrived at the tent, Kalanos was sitting in a meditating position on the ground. Alexander coughed to get his attention first.

"Kalanos, will you spare for a few moments for me?"

"Certainly my king."

The old sage half opened his eyes, and bowed to Alexander politely. He wondered what was so urgent for the king to visit him right before the battle, but he did not show it on his calm expression.

"Would you write down a few of the most offensive words in your language for me? You sure have those swearing words in your culture, too, right? "

Kalanos raised his eyebrow in surprise, but he did not question the king any further. He silently took a pen and a paper from Alexander's hand and wrote them down.

"Looks good. How do you pronounce them?"

"**Lund chuse, Teri gaand me danda, Meragota moo may lay**.'

"Sounds interesting. What do they mean anyway?"

"I just say that they are highly offensive, and are all something to do with human male body parts."

Kalanos just looked at Alexander with the same expressionless face, and then replied.

"Perfect!" Alexander grinned widely. Now, the flaw was completely corrected.

_I admit that the concept of Bagoas' idea was excellent, but how can we convey the message if we do not use the same language? If we write only in Greek, it merely serves us as self-satisfaction. Oh, wait! I have a more brilliant idea. Why don't we write those words on the stones of the catapult? Those stones are big enough to send a clear message to the enemy. What a genius I am!"_

Being amused by his own thought and idea, Alexander smirked. On the way back to his tent, he stopped at the heavy artillery unit, and had them bring white rocks, a brush and ink. He opened the paper he got from Kalanos, and started to copy the scripts on the rock. Soldiers threw questioning eyes, and Alexander explained to them that they were swearing words in the enemy's language.

The soldiers immediately caught on with Alexander's intention, and brought more brushes and inks to copy what their king had written. Some of the talented soldiers even managed to add explicit pictures. All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the army turned into an impish and playful one.

On the next morning, Alexander's army was so eager to throw the first shot at the enemy that Alexander had to give his full attention to hold them back. As soon as he yelled the approving first war cry, they threw the stones as quickly as they could. Alexander felt as if he were a teenager again, fighting a mock battle with his friends.

Consequently, when he saw a wall of the citadel in front of him, he did not think. As he used to climb up on top of the other team's hill to claim the victory, he climbed up on the ladder to the top of the wall. He heard his bodyguards urgently scream at him from behind, but he did not pay attention. The game was too exciting. Even from this far, he could hear the enemy's angry growl. It was obvious that they had received the messages loud and clear.

What Alexander did not expect was the counter effect it caused from the enemy. It raised their spirits so high that they fought furiously. They were determined to crush the king of Macedonia who insulted them, and Alexander was made to know that it was not just a game when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. An arrow was deeply digging its head in his chest. He realized that it was serious as the copper taste filled his mouth. While struggling to stay conscious, the only thought that came into his mind was that Hephaistion would be so mad at him.

Hephaistion had never expected this tragedy. He was convinced of Alexander's easy victory by judging from the numbers of refugees that had spilled out of the citadels to their direction. He was certain that Alexander would join with them soon. Therefore, he could not believe his ears when he heard from distressed Bagoas that Alexander was severely injured and could be dying.

Hephaistion's heart jumped, and for a moment, he thought it would never start beating again. If Nearchus had not been there to support him, he would have fallen over. After recovering from the initial shock, he was urged to run to Alexander right away, but he contained himself. He knew that he had to be strong especially when Alexander was down.

Hephaistion waited for good news about Alexander's recovery while keenly praying to the gods. The days passed slowly and painfully as if an invisible force tortured him on a mound of needles. He could not sleep or eat. Seeing Hephaistion suffer so much, Bagoas was devastated.

_If I had not brought up that childish idea, then Alexander would have been more careful, and this would not have happened. I really would like to comfort Hephaistion, but I don't know what to do. He looks so lost and distant. He has built a hard shell around him, and I feel that I am not allowed to see him even to apologize._

Bagoas sighed sadly.

Five days after the first dreadful news arrived at the camp, Ptolemy who was now joined to the camp spoke to Hephaistion worriedly.

"Hephaistion, why don't you go up to see Alexander? Nearchus and I can hold this camp if the enemy would ever attack."

"No, Ptolemy, I cannot abandon my duty for a personal matter. Alexander depends on us to keep his kingdom intact until he recovers."

Ptolemy saw a determination in Hephaistion's feverish eyes, and did not press the matter any further. He knew how Hephaistion could be so stubborn.

It was two more days later when Hephaistion heard a commotion outside of his tent when he was praying to the gods as a daily ritual. Bagoas stormed into the tent and screamed.

"Hephaistion! Alexander is here! He is alive and well!"

The sight that he saw outside of his tent was the most beautiful. Alexander was still gravely pale and it was obvious that he was in great pain, but he was up on horseback. He was definitely alive. Hephaistion could not help but let his tears of relief run down his cheeks. Alexander stopped, and their eyes locked. The army was applauding for their king's survival in loud cheers, but the sound did not reach to Alexander and Hephaistion's ears. They were overwhelmed by high waves of emotion.

Without breaking eye contact, Hephaistion walked up to Alexander to help him to dismount before carefully guiding him into his tent. As soon as they were inside, Alexander slumped, and Hephaistion helped him to stretch on the cot that was hastily brought in, and set next to Hephaistion's. Hephaistion took already dozing Alexander's hands in his. It felt so good to feel the warmth in his.

The first thing Alexander noticed when he woke up was the curled up finger around his hand. As he opened his eyes, the guilt washed into his mind. It was obvious that his friend had suffered from the torment. The dark circles had formed under his sunken eyes, and his face was almost as pale as his.

"I am sorry." Alexander whispered.

"What happened?"

Alexander explained to Hephaistion how it all started, and why he received the wound. Hephaistion's eyes grew wide.

"You did what? Did you not only listen to Bagoas, that nothing but a trouble making boy, but also escalated his idea?"

"At that moment, it seemed to be a great idea, and fun."

"Then, what happened!"

"Yes, I realize now that it made our enemy to fight more aggressively."

"Alexander, you are the king. Your life does not belong only to you. You have a responsibility to your army, and you cannot act just like a mere soldier."

"But, Hephaistion, there is no glory without sacrifice."

"Alexander!"

"All right, I admit. I was careless." Alexander puffed out.

"It seems that I have to punish both you and Bagoas."

Seeing Alexander not fully convinced, Hephaistion said with a firm voice.

"Oh, I have an idea for Bagoas," replied Alexander, with a naughty smile, " how about showing him your gorgeous naked body, but not letting him touch a bit?"

"Ah, it sounds like a perfect punishment for you, my king."

With this, Hephaistion started to peel the coverings off his body. Seeing the irresistible body appear little by little in front of him, a shaky sigh escaped from Alexander's lips. After letting Alexander fully drink in the sight, Hephaistion slipped into the cot next to him.

Alexander yearned to run his fingers on Hephaistion's hard body, but alas, he was not able to extend his arm due to the injury. He groaned, and promised himself that he would learn to come to his senses and to be more careful. The punishment was much more painful than his wound.

**A/N: The bold letters are the phonetic translations of Hindi swearing words. I apologize in advance if those words are not close to the true Hindi, since they are all from google search.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

**Prompt: Fragile  
Title: The Fragile Mind**

Bagoas had expected some kind of punishment from Hephaistion for ultimately causing Alexander's almost fatal injury, but this was too much to deal with by himself. He turned to Thais for comradely comfort.

"How can you be so calm about it, Thais?"

"Calm about what?"

Thais answered by repeating the question without lifting her gaze from the gold cup she was polishing. It was one of the war prizes that Ptolemy had barely saved from the fire before it vanished into the great flame of Persepolis. The cup had a relief of a panther on each side, and their two heads served as handles on the sides. Thais admired this unusual design.

"Are you kidding? Of course it is about Ptolemy getting married to somebody else before you! You know about it, too, don't you?"

"Ah, about that, of course I do know. And he is not marrying just anybody, but Artacama, the daughter of a Persian courtier, Artabazus."

Bagoas' eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I cannot believe it! You almost sound like you are proud of it."

"Yes, I am. It is actually a great honor for Ptolemy."

"I do not understand."

"Well, Bagoas, do you know who else is getting married to whom?"

"Besides, Ptolemy, I heard that Alexander is marrying Statira, and that doe eyed Drypetis is getting married to my Hephaistion. I thought Hephaistion was safe when we left her in Susa. I never imagined this would happen."

"And who else?" Thais interrupted Bagoas who was distracted, and getting off the main subject.

"Right, Artonis, another daughter of Artabazus to Eumenes, and his granddaughter to Nearchus. Oh, Thais, do you realize that Ptolemy is going to be kin to Eumenes and Nearchus, then?" Bagoas giggled amused at the idea.

"Exactly! And Craterus is marrying Amastris, a daughter of Darius' brother Oxyathres. Can you see all those dots that are connecting now? Eighty of them in total."

Bagoas gasped. "They are a one big family!"

Thais smiled satisfied, but Bagoas looked puzzled again.

"But still, it does not change the fact that Ptolemy is getting married to somebody else before you."

"No, but it does not mean that the first wife is the most loved and important. Look at Queen Olympias, she was not the first wife of king Philip, not even the second, but she is now the most powerful queen in Macedon. Everybody knows that this marriage serves merely political purposes. Besides, I do not think Ptolemy would marry me officially anytime soon, especially after I caused the great fire in Persepolis. "

"Do you regret?"

"No, it was too much fun to pass out. Marriage can wait, but burning Persepolis could not."

Roxane rushed in just at that moment.

"Did you hear about the wedding? Oh, this cannot be happening." Her gaze settled on Ptolemy's mistress. "Thais! How can you be so calm about it?"

"I'll explain it to you. Come Roxane."

Bagoas replied to Roxane instead while taking her arm, and guided her back to the door. When they were out in the hallway, Bagoas started to repeat what Thais just told him. Roxane frowned.

"I see, but it is a different story for me."

"How so?"

"What if Statira bears a son before I do?"

"Well, I think the first born son does not necessarily become the heir like the first wife is not the most important, as Thais said."

"But, I still cannot take a chance. You do not wish that Drypetis sleeps with your Hephaistion before you get a chance either, do you Bagoas?"

All of a sudden the flame of jealousy burned in Bagoas' heart, igniting the feeling of panic once more.

"No, I sure do not. We should do something about it, Roxane."

" Well, I have an idea. But, we have to keep Thais out of it this time. I'm afraid that she might interfere with our plan if she finds out."

On the day of the wedding, Bagoas was very nervous. He repeated every single movement and reviewed the schedule over and over again. For Roxane and his plan to work, the timing had to be precise; otherwise, everything would be ruined and over. Just to make sure that all things were on schedule, Bagoas visited Hephaistion to check on him.

_All right, at this hour, Hephaistion should be just about getting ready to take a long bath. Oh, I am so smart to choose this very moment to check on him, aren't I? I wonder if he would let me help him._

As Bagoas expected, the servants were busy preparing a hot bath for his Greek god when he entered into Hephaistion's spacious room.

"Hephaistion, is there anything I can do to help? Would you like me to assist you with the bath?"

"Is that what you wish, Bagoas?"

Hephaistion asked him teasingly. Bagoas blushed.

"Yes, if I may."

"In that case, the answer is no."

"What do you mean?" Bagoas asked in puzzlement.

"I have not given you a punishment yet, have I?"

Bagoas bit his bottom lip and groaned, thinking anything, but this.

Hephaistion continued with a wicked smile.

"There is one thing you can do for me though. Stay away from trouble, will you? And no more of your brilliant ideas, understood?"

"Yes Hephaistion."

_Oh, this is terrible. Now I have no chance of getting into his bed, but I even cannot help him to bathe, and to make matters worse, he made me promise not to try any more brilliant ideas. Well, but wait! Did he say 'your brilliant idea'? I think he did. So, it means that it is all right if it is not MY idea. And technically, it is not, since this is Roxane's idea. Oh, and one more thing. He said he would not like me to help him with the bath, but he did not say that I could not watch, did he? Once again, I am such a genius!_

Bagoas sneaked into Hephaistion's inner chamber, and hid himself in the shadow of the niche behind the pillar. The whole room was designed for the most luxurious bath. Emerald green hot water surrounded the octagon shaped island in the middle. It cast swaying curtains of white steam up to the domed ceiling, which was lit with dozens of little lamps as if to imitate the night sky.

The refreshing smell of mint and chamomile mingled together to fill the room along with the faint sweet aroma of valerian. Hephaistion sank himself into the relaxing water and rested his head against the island where one of his servants knelt down and washed his long locks.

Bagoas closed his eyes and imagined himself washing Hephaistion's silky hair. He could almost feel the weight of the flowing tassels between his fingers. He opened his eyes only half way when he heard the splash of water. His god was now standing in the water getting ready to step up onto the island. Golden droplets rushed down Hephaistion's toned body, and Bagoas had to put his hands over his mouth to contain a gasp.

Hephaistion lay down on his stomach once he was on the island, so that the servant could wash and massage him with fragrant oil. He stretched his long legs and folded his arms under his head, and rested one of his cheeks onto them. The servant loosely braided his hair to one side to keep it away from his neck and back. And then, he slowly kneaded up the lean muscles starting from the foot, to the calf, and to the upper thigh.

It was too much for Bagoas to watch; it was almost a torture not being to able to touch his god's smooth skin. But at the same time, he could not take his eyes off from the gorgeous scene playing in front of him. Hephaistion was right, this was indeed the most effective punishment for him.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?"

Hephaistion's low voice startled him as he passed the pillar where Bagoas was hiding.

_Oops, I have to be more careful on my next move, as nothing seems to escape Hephaistion._

Bagoas reproached himself.

Bagoas and Roxane stayed away from the wedding ceremony and the banquet that followed immediately after to avoid taking a chance of being caught. However, they did not forget to make sure with the servants that the right wine would be served at the right moment in the right amount to Alexander and Hephaistion before sneaking into the king and the Chiliarch's sleeping quarters.

This time, Bagoas made sure to hide more carefully so that he would not be caught again. He hid deep inside the closet, and waited looking through the crack of the shutter door. When the heavy entrance door opened for the first time, nervous looking Drypetis entered and sat by the large bed. After a while, a totally relaxed and a little tipsy Hephaistion entered followed by a servant who carried a carafe and two glasses, one large and one small on the silver tray.

The servant poured the wine into two glasses, and silently left the room closing the door behind him. Bagoas watched newly weds drink wine looking at each other over the rims. Hephaistion then took off the outer layer of his clothes, leaving him nothing, but only thin linen clinging onto his skin. He slipped into the bed lifting the cover for his wife. Drypetis followed Hephaistion, and she shed her outer clothes as well, and climbed onto the bed next to Hephaistion.

Bagoas held his breath.

_One, two, three, four, five. Yes! It worked! _

Bagoas screamed with joy inwardly seeing Hephaistion first asleep while half disappointed Drypetis watched her husband's beautiful sleeping face.

_Now we are through for the first night. Roxane was so smart to drug them little by little, so even Alexander and Hephaistion did not notice what had been done. First adding valerian to the bath for them to relax, a tiny portion of poppy juice during the banquet to dull their senses, and finally a little more portion of poppy juice to knock them out. _

_Now the challenge is from tomorrow. I asked all my friends to bring issues to Alexander and Hephaistion to make them too busy to attend to their new brides at night, that would keep them occupied for a couple of days, but not forever. Roxane and I have a huge task. We have to think something really quick_

As Bagoas recognized, it was not an easy task to keep Alexander and Hephaistion away from their wives, but Bagoas was determined to do anything to ward off Drypetis from his Hephaistion as long as possible. Bagoas admitted not like Thais' that his mind was rather fragile when it came to love.

* * *

**A/N: This is a response to deelov1 who wanted Bagoas to be punished by 'just watching Hephaistion take long bath without touching'.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

**Prompt: Familiar  
Title: Familiar Voice  
Warnings: Characters' deaths**

**A/N: I debated to write this final chapter since this series was lighthearted, and I did not think that there was a room for tragedy. Yet, at the same time, I felt that I owe Bagoas closure for his devotion to Hephaistion. In the end, I decided to add this last chapter. I hope it was all right, and I did not upset the reader not too much.**

Bagoas hated the winter. First of all, he did not like the cold at all. He thought the layers of clothes made him look fat. Especially when they hid the delicate curves of his slender waist and tight buttocks. Secondly, the air was too dry. It made his smooth skin flake on his arms and legs if he was not careful. He had to make sure to rub in a generous amount of oils after taking each bath.

It was not quite winter yet, but the wind that blew down from the Mount Alvand was already stinging cold. Bagoas pulled the cover tighter around him, and hugged his knees. He did not seem to be able to get warm no matter what he did. The cold was not coming only from outside, but also was seeping from inside of him.

He wiped tears from his wet cheeks. It amazed him that he still could cry after shedding so many tears. He hugged the cushion, which he stole from Hephaistion's bedchamber, closer against his face trying to inhale the familiar scent. It gave him another tremor of the wailing instead of soothing.

"Do not cry, Bagoas."

Bagoas' eyes flew open as he heard the unmistakable voice, and he felt a hand placed on top of his head. To his disappointment, he did not see whom he expected, instead only the flickering shadows cast by the burning oils when he looked up.

"Close your eyes. You can hear me and feel me, but you cannot see me."

The voice whispered again while caressing his hair. Bagoas closed his eyes as he was told to do, and extended his trembling hand to touch the other's hand that had now moved onto his cheek. He squeezed the cold hand he touched, and then ran his fingers over it.

He traced the thick ring around the long finger. He knew what it was even with his eyes closed. That was the ring Alexander had given to Hephaistion right before he got married to Roxane. The two parts of gold ring; one side was inlaid with bright blue lapis lazuli, and the other with bright red carnelian, entwined into one to form a reef knot. The ring that had never been taken off from Hephaistion's finger since, and the exact copy also stayed on Alexander's.

"Hephaistion…" The name escaped from Bagoas' trembling lips, and fresh tears ran down his cheeks once more.

"Shhhh … Just remember…" The soft lips gently wiped away the tears from Bagoas' cheeks.

Bagoas felt the lips move from his cheek onto his lips, and responded to the kiss so very eagerly. After deepening the kiss, the tip of the tongue traced down Bagoas' jaw lines and throat followed by a very light kiss.

A soft moan escaped when the open mouthed kiss sucked hard his left collarbone. Bagoas felt his body floating on in bliss. The sensation tingled down towards his lower body. The licks and the kisses were replaced with the ghosting breaths on his hot body that was followed by the fluttering long lashes of butterfly kisses. The teasing tickles made Bagoas' now over sensitive skin to be completely covered with goose bumps.

In the midst of the ecstasy, Bagoas' foggy mind vaguely processed the thoughts.

'_So this is how it feels like to be loved by a Greek god.'_

"Please comfort Alexander for me."

The gentle familiar voice was the last thing Bagoas remembered before peaceful sleep claimed him.

When Bagoas woke up on the next morning, he thought what happened last night was just a dream, with which his desperate mind had tricked him. It was another gray day where the thick clouds covered the entire sky. Bagoas wondered if he could manage to bring Alexander back who had been refusing to leave Hephaistion's chamber for the last three days since his love had gone.

Bagoas dragged his feet to come in front of the heavy door. When he was just about to push it open, it opened from inside, and exhausted looking Ptolemy came out.

"Alexander just fell asleep. Let's not disturb him, as he desperately needs the rest. Bagoas, why don't you come back later this evening?"

Bagoas nodded and headed back to his room. He was sort of glad not to have to deal with this heart-breaking task for a little longer.

'_What do they think that I can do? It is impossible to comfort Alexander unless they could bring Hephaistion back. But, I also understand the generals' concern. They are desperate, as they cannot afford to lose Alexander as well. And if Alexander does not listen to the generals, then the only person who might succeed is I. Especially when Roxane is now out of the question.'_

Bagoas' mind traveled back to that horrible day when his world came down crashing. Nobody had expected this when Hephaistion fell ill all of a sudden. They thought he would recover in few days like he had always done. Especially when Alexander assigned one of his best physicians to take care of him despite Hephaistion's protest.

Instead, he was gone six days after falling ill. Alexander was distraught. When the initial shock had passed, his frantic mind searched for reasons and the person to blame. It could be true or could be just a lie that was made up by the physician, Glaucus, who was desperately trying to save his own life.

Glaucus made Alexander to believe that Hephaistion had been given poison that had been mixed in his wine. Alexander instantly blamed Roxane by remembering the incident she plotted right after their marriage. To save her from the king's rage, Bagoas and Thais had to hide her in Ptolemy's chamber.

"Roxane, why don't you tell the truth to Alexander?"

Bagoas asked trembling and sobbing Roxane.

"What do you mean by telling the truth?" Confused Thais questioned.

"Well, Thais, I know for a fact that it was not Roxane who poisoned Hephaistion if it were ever true."

Roxane flinched, but she did not say a word.

"Why are you so certain, Bagoas?"

"Because I gave Hephaistion every antidote of poison I knew and I had learned for just in case, but nothing worked. And, if it were indeed a poison from a snake as Glaucus swore, then it must have been from somewhere far from here."

Thais gasped. "You don't mean …"

"She is the only one who knows enough about a snake and its poison. I have heard from the soldiers about the venomous snakes, Ochia, that live in the mountains of Macedon."

"And I have heard from Ptolemy that queen Olympias sent a nasty letter to Hephaistion at least on one occasion by accusing him of being the obstacle of Alexander's achievement. "

They looked at each other in horror, but their eyes settled on a small figure curled up in front of them.

"Yes, Roxane, it all makes sense, and I am sure that Alexander would understand. Why don't you explain it to Alexander?"

"Thais, I cannot do that to Alexander." Roxane spoke in between sobs. "It is hard enough for him to lose the love of his life. How can I dare add more burdens on him? What do you think would happen if he found out that his own mother could be the one who might have caused Hephaistion's death?"

Thais wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Oh, poor child, but you are right. I am so proud of you, Roxane, you have now learned what true love means, haven't you?"

"But, it is not right! It is so messed up!" Bagoas burst out with sudden surge of emotions.

"Think about it for a moment Bagoas. Wouldn't you say that Hephaistion would be proud of Roxane, as well?"

'_Thais is right. That was always what Hephaistion had done in his life, and he would still protect Alexander if he could. And now, Roxane is following the same footsteps. She is trying to protect Alexander with her own sacrifice. So is this what true love means? You do whatever for the person you love even if it means to sacrifice yourself? Hephaistion, I would do the same then, I would protect Alexander for you, since it was what you wished for the most.'_

Bagoas finally answered.

"Yes, Thais, I think you are right. But Roxane, I did not know that you were this strong."

Roxane blushed a little.

"I have a reason to be strong. I am with his child."

"Oh, Roxane!"

Three of them clung to each other for the tiny light of the hope.

The evening came, and Bagoas was getting ready to make a visit to Alexander at Hephaistion's chamber. He was nervous and was glad that Ptolemy told him that he would accompany him. He had not seen Alexander since that tragic day. While waiting for Ptolemy, Bagoas stood in front of the silver mirror to adjust his robe.

It was then he noticed a red mark on his left collarbone; unmistakable love hickey on a place where he could not have left it himself. Bagoas gasped.

'_So, it was not a dream. My Hephaistion was really here last night. It means that I had finally achieved my goal, but if this was the only way that the gods did allow me, then I had never wished so!_

Tears streamed down his cheeks, yet for the first time since Hephaistion was gone, it felt as if the tears were cleansing his soul.

He wiped his cheeks when he heard the knock at the door.

"Are you ready for this Bagoas?"

Ptolemy cast a worried look on Bagoas seeing red-rimmed eyes. Bagoas put a smile on his face and replied.

"Yes, Ptolemy I am ready."

As he fell into step along with Ptolemy, Bagoas murmured to himself.

'_I know what I need to do to bring Alexander back. You showed me last night, Hephaistion. I would make you proud. I would save Alexander from this madness._

**Epilogue**

Although Bagoas could bring Alexander back to this world for now, the world was not the same without Hephaistion. It gradually fell apart as if it had lost its axis. In the spite of a drunken rage, Cleitus blamed Alexander for Hephaistion's death, and was killed by the hands of wounded Alexander.

Perdiccas who carried Hephaistion's remains from Ecbatana to Babylon shut himself from the social life. He was never a talkative person, but after the trip, he isolated himself even from his friends of Mieza. Nearchus spent more time on the ship as if to avoid the painful memories on the land.

Alexander himself did not live long either. He left this world right after completing Hephaistion's superlative funeral in Babylon before seeing his own child. Roxane never had a chance to tell the truth to Alexander, and Cassander who could not decide which one was the real person behind Hephaistion's death, murdered both Roxane and Olympias along with Roxane's child to avenge Hephaistion.

The former generals of Alexander's army fought against each other. There was no more united kingdom. It was all divided in pieces. Bagoas left Babylon at the same time when Ptolemy and Thais left for Egypt, he guarded Alexander and Hephaistion's body to India. Right before Hephaistion's funeral, Bagoas had them switch the body, as he wanted to unite his Greek god with Alexander when the time came. Only Thais and Ptolemy were aware of this secret.

Thais wanted Bagoas to come with them to Egypt, but Bagoas already had a plan to go to India. He had written to one of Kalanos' friends who happened to be the priest of the temple where Alexander and Hephaistion once visited, and he was accepted to stay there possibly to become a monk.

Bagoas felt a bit strange, but this was not an ordinary temple. It was said that the whole walls of the temple were decorated with reliefs of various love making positions. Bagoas thought that there should be no better place for him to spend the rest of his life. Besides, nobody would come looking for Alexander's body in India. Alexander and Hephaistion could finally rest in peace together under Bagoas' guard.

The priest gave Bagoas a small room with a sarcophagus where he could store the remains of Alexander and Hephaistion. He visited them every day and talked to them through the open lid as if they were still alive. They looked happy with their fingers entwined like their rings. The outside world had changed, but it did not affect the peaceful little world of Bagoas.

Twenty years had passed, and Bagoas was feeling weaker and weaker by the day. As being a eunuch, it was almost a miracle that he had lived this long. One morning when Bagoas did not come back, one of the monks came looking for him, and found him dead leaning against the sarcophagus.

His face was calm and they could even see a slight smile on his face. They built another sarcophagus decorated with some of the reliefs of the walls of the temple for Bagoas, and set it in the same room next to Alexander and Hephaistion's. One of the monks visited them every day and prayed the mantras for them.

Two thousands and three hundred years had passed. When the monk started the daily ritual, a bright light appeared above the sarcophagi. The light increased its intensity and in size, and it soon enveloped the whole sarcophagi. It became so bright that the monk had to put his hand in front of his eyes.

At the next moment the light was gone, and so were the bodies inside the sarcophagi. The monk ran to the priest, and told him what he had just seen. The face of the priest broke into a wide smile, and told him to prepare for a celebration. The great lovers had just been reincarnated into this world. They would teach the world what true love could do.

The End


End file.
